


The Greatest Swordswoman

by Whitepillar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, F/M, Female Roronoa Zoro, Female Zoro, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humor, Jealous Vinsmoke Sanji, Nakamaship, Roronoa Zoro Being an Idiot, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, Slow Burn, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitepillar/pseuds/Whitepillar
Summary: Our greatest swordsman if he were a she! Hiding her gender as we head towards the grand line, she aims to become the strongest swordsman. Something seems off to Sanji though, and he is torn between kicking her in the face and itching to run his hands through her hair. Eventual pairing Fem!Zoro/Sanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, female roronoa zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 264
Kudos: 526





	1. The first mate

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a longer story. I've seen so many female Luffy's out there, I wondered what it would be like to switch over our manliest of men.

Zoro was feeling a bit delirious when she first met the future pirate king. She had been stripped of her swords and tied up to a post in the middle of the marine compound, out in the baking sun. She had lost all feeling in her arms and sweat was constantly pouring down her face from the heat. She had a wild look about her already, her narrow eyes and rough appearance giving her the nickname “The Demon”.

She was going to endure this unrighteous punishment, see it out to the end. Not that she would ever tell anyone outright, but she had been captured while saving a young girl from one of the marines. They made a promise with her however, and she only had to endure one month tied to a post.

It was there, as her muscles were cramping from the strained pose, that she caught sight of a man watching her from atop the surrounding barricade. The man had a young face, perhaps he was an older teen like herself, and wore a straw hat on his head. He was talking to someone else on his side of the wall, but Zoro couldn’t quite catch the conversation. She had the feeling like she was being mocked, however.

As the man jumped the barricade and lazily made his way over, Zoro read his expression. There was a look in the man’s eyes, bright and expecting.

“I’m Luffy and I’m going to be the pirate king!” The man announced, sticking out his hand towards Zoro for a shake. Zoro just stared at the idiot.

“…little tied up here, Pirate King.” Zoro replied as she jerked her chin towards the ropes.

“Oh right! Huh, you must not be very strong if you’re all tied up like that.” Luffy mused, tilting his head to the side. Zoro twitched.

“I’m going to be the world’s strongest swordsman.” Zoro growled, gripping her hands into fists. The movement of her muscles made the ropes groan from strain. Luffy’s face brightened once more.

“Perfect. Welcome abroad, first mate!” Luffy congratulated, once again raising his hand. He caught on quicker this time though, and instead patted Zoro’s head. Zoro snapped her teeth, trying to bite Luffy’s hand off.

“What the hell are you going on about?! I didn’t agree to nothin’!” She snarled back at the man, who was cracking his knuckles and looking at the marine base beside them.

“I won’t settle for less than the best.” Luffy’s arm suddenly shot forward, stretching easily ten times longer than any arm or body part should. “Oh yeah, it’s a trap, they’re just going to kill you tomorrow.” He grabbed the top window with his stretched-out arm and shot forward, crashing into the building, as Zoro’s jaw dropped in shock.

“What the actual hell…” Zoro muttered, as she watched the building get tore from the inside out from random explosions here and there, as well as the occasionally flying marine. It was a trap? They weren’t going to keep their word? Weren’t they supposed to be the law? Zoro felt her anger slowly rise through her chest. She watched the chaos ensue, her anticipation building.

After some time, the human rubber band had returned with her swords in his hands.

“Catch!” Luffy called, tossing them towards the bound swordswoman. She tried her best, snapping her teeth, but was instead struck in the face with the scabbards of her swords. Luffy winced.

“Oops, sorry.. uh… I got this!” Luffy replied, picking up one of Zoro’s swords. Zoro strained her hand, pulling away from the rope as much as possible to give him a better angle to cut the rope. She waited. The cut didn’t come. She looked up horrified to see Luffy brandishing the sword towards the oncoming marines.

“Ah! No! Me! Cut me free!” Zoro yelled at the man, who was slashing madly in the air in the general direction of the marines.

“Oh right.” Luffy turned abruptly and swung at Zoro’s ropes. His cut went a bit further than he intended, slicing through part of Zoro’s shirt. Luffy’s eyes widened and he paused, the lightbulb going off in his head.

“You’re a g—” He started, pointing at her, but her dark glare cut him off.

“Not another word…” She warned, swiftly pulling her green haramaki over one shoulder, so it draped to cover the exposed skin. Luffy nodded and moved his hand across his mouth, mocking a zipper.

* * *

_“Looks like I’ve won yet again.” Kuino leaned against his practice sword, looking down at the fallen young Zoro. _

_“It was just a lucky hit!” Zoro replied, pushing herself off the ground and rubbing her sore leg. Kuino laughed._

_“Just give it up. It’s so pitiful to see you fail again and again. You’re a girl, you can’t compete against a men’s strength.” He told her, nudging at her with the tip of the practice sword. She slapped it away._

_“Gender has nothing to do with it! I’ll show you! I’ll be the greatest swordsman ever!” She yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_“Then why’s it called swords-MAN? Huh?” Kuino teased, prodding at her again._

* * *

Now free from her bindings, Zoro picked up her swords, placing the third one between her teeth, instantly stopping the oncoming swords of the marines. She spun on her heel, knocking them back with force as she finally stood up straight, looking down at the rubber man. Luffy whistled in appreciation as he took in the scared marines, scrambling to get to their feet.

“Pass!” Luffy shouted, waving his hands out.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Zoro replied, turning her eyes to the remaining marines. “But I repay my debts, and it doesn’t look like I’m going to be on the right side of the law anymore. Whatever. Just don’t get in the way of my dream.” Zoro then dashed towards the marines, making quick work of them, while Luffy cheered her on. He stepped in when the big boss appeared, also defeating the man quite easily. Zoro crossed her arms, watching and clearly impressed by the man’s abilities.

As the boss dropped, unconscious, Luffy and Zoro turned to each other. Luffy’s goofy grin reappeared and he offered his hand once more.

“What do you say, eh, first mate?” He questioned, and Zoro found herself smirking as well.

“Sounds good, Captain.” Zoro replied, taking the man’s hand and giving it a sturdy shake, before collapsing to the ground. Luffy gasped and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her quickly.

“Did you already die!?” He asked, as her head hit the ground with every shake.

“Mmm.. hungry..” She muttered.


	2. Enter the Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't plan to rewrite the entire series, so some parts will be summarized. The parts of the series that I do cover will be entirely rewritten in my own way. This may cause plot holes later on, but this story is written with the assumption that the reader is a one piece fan and has read/watched the series. You can also assume things that I skip have already occurred exactly how they occurred in the one piece universe. 

"Pretty nice ship, Captain." Zoro raised her hand, blocking out the sun as she gazed on the double decked ship in the bay. It was freshly waxed various crew members were bringing food up as stock.

Luffy glanced at the ship she was appreciating.

"I said left, didn't I?" Luffy asked, looking down at his hands to double check. "Yeah, left. This way." He grabbed her arm and pulled her over towards a tiny boat off to the side. It was so small that it barely reached the dock itself, and could seat two people, max. He gestured to the boat proudly. Zoro stared a moment, then started to turn on her heel but was still being gripped by the rubber man.

And thus, their adventures began. Despite their earlier confrontations, Zoro found it pretty easy to get along with Luffy. They both enjoyed food, had goals to become the best, and didn't really care what others thought of them. She also appreciated his strength, as odd of a type it was. He also never brought up what he had seen earlier. He treated her like a swordsman through and through.

Their adventures together landed them two more crewmates pretty quickly. It was obvious that they both lacked any sort of directional skills, so when a sassy girl appeared and called Luffy "boss", he immediately grew attached. She was also a girl with a goal, as well as incredibly smart. She was a bit money grubby, but Zoro could tell she had a kind heart. She made their boat rides very amusing at the least and brought the basic sea survival skills that the other two lacked.

The next addition to their crew was a bit unconventional to say the least. The proud liar, yet excellent marksman: Usopp. Immediately recognized as the son of an old friend, Luffy quickly claimed him as his own. He also was a great companion to Luffy, following along with his more childish ideas.

Zoro had been enjoying their life on the sea so far. They had gathered a unique, but impressive crew so far, and quite a beautiful ship as well. She enjoyed trying to out drink Nami on cool nights and watching Usopp tinker with little inventions as they sailed the sea. She spent most of her time napping, granted, but she felt at peace. With Luffy and his crew, they kept running into dangerous people, which thrilled Zoro. That meant opportunities to test her strength and get stronger.

The next task on their list was to find a cook. Though they were able to stock up pretty well on food, none of them really had a talent for making anything beyond a piece of meat between two pieces of bread. Luffy was happy to experiment though, but after Zoro got food poisoning from eating one of Luffy's "Clam and Jam Fun Hams", they realized their situation was quite dire. So, this brought them to the restaurant on the sea, the Baratie, which was a large ship shaped like a fish.

The crew all gripped the railing, staring at wonder as they approached the large ship. Zoro's stomach growled and Luffy was drooling. It seemed finding a cook was going to have to wait until they all had food in their stomachs.

Their anticipation changed to dread as their Captain managed to piss off the head cook fairly quickly. The restaurant drew many people across the seas, so civilians, marines and pirates alike, all came to this establishment. The cooks were pretty famous themselves, having been former pirates and tough as nails. So the crew of the Going Merry could only watch in exasperation as their Captain inadvertently lobbed a cannon ball at the restaurant and got himself roped into paying for the damages by working it off.

* * *

"It's been quite a while, you don't think he's gotta work it off for like a month, do you?" Zoro asked her crew mates as they lazed about on the deck, waiting for Luffy's return.

"Honestly, that's probably exactly what happened." Nami replied, frowning.

"Well, whether that's the case or not… why don't we grab some food?" Usopp suggested to the grins of the other two. They unanimously agreed and headed inside.

The restaurant was quite nice and seemed a bit upscale. Every table had a nice crisp tablecloth, and most of the patrons were wearing suits or fine dresses. This did not dissuade the straw-hat pirates and they sauntered in like they owned the place. A few customers grimaced at their appearance. Zoro's clothes still had dried blood on them and Usopp was scratching his armpit as they took a seat at one of the empty tables.

One of the waiters came over quickly and took their orders, glancing between them as if trying to see if they posed a threat or not. Nami was tilting her glass, inspecting it. Usopp had just realized his hands were smudged from working with oil earlier, and he wiped them on the tablecloth. Zoro was leaning her chair on its back legs and shoving one of the complementary pieces of bread into her mouth. They certainly didn't have manners, but he'd seen far worse. The waiter left to get their food.

"So, where's Luffy?" Zoro asked as she chewed the last of her bread, looking around the room.

"There!" Nami shouted excitedly and pointed at their captain, who was wearing a cute pink apron with ruffles. "Hey errand-boy!" Luffy jumped, startled, then rushed over to the group.

"You guys are eating while I'm working?! Selfish jerks!" He shouted, banging his hand down at the table as they all burst into laughter at his own expense.

"We weren't the ones who put a hole in the roof." Zoro pointed out as their food arrived and was placed in front of them.

"We're crew mates, so what's yours is mine and what's mine is yours!" Luffy declared, suddenly grabbing one of the drumsticks that was on Zoro's plate.

"That's mine asshole!" She shouted back, grabbing the end of the bone sticking out of Luffy's mouth and started pulling it back. She pulled too hard and Luffy ended up on the table itself. Luckily Nami and Usopp had the foresight to pick up the remaining food before it was ruined.

"Mmmph iph mores!" Luffy tried to retort with his mouth full of turkey leg.

"The hell it is!" Zoro replied, swinging the drumstick up and down, trying to get the captain to let go. Luffy finally released the bone and slumped to the floor. But alas, there was no more meat on the bone. Zoro was about to jump her captain when they were interrupted by a voice as smooth as honey.

"My my my… heaven is surely smiling down at me today! Why if my eyes don't deceive me, it seems an angel has just fallen down from her cloud and graced us with her presence today~" Said the voice. Its owner was a tall man in a sharp suit who had made his way over to Nami with a bright smile and a lovesick expression. Nami looked amused more than anything, especially since he was filling up her cup with some expensive looking wine.

"Hey, can I get some of that too?" Usopp asked, holding out his cup as well. The man's expression changed sharply as he glared at the long-nosed pirate.

"That'll be fifty thousand Beri." He replied coolly, holding out his hand for the money.

"Wait, you're not making her pay? That's gender discrimination!" Usopp growled at the man. The man pulled out the cigarette from between his lips and let out a stream of smoke into Usopp's face.

"You're talking to the sous chef of this restaurant, long-nose." The chef retorted, reaching down and picking up Usopp's plate. "And I see you haven't finished your mushrooms!" He shoved the rest of the mushroom down the poor pirate's throat.

"Oh now now, don't fight just because of me, boys~" Nami called out, batting her eyelashes and giving an over pronounced pout. The cook immediately turned face and skipped over to her, clasping her hands in his.

"Anything for you miss~" He replied in a sing-song voice. He stood to head back into the kitchen to get Nami some free dessert when he noticed Zoro. She had been watching the whole incident now that she was back in her seat and had finished what was left of her food quickly before Luffy could steal it. There was a smudge of mustard on her chin. The cook spun on his heel and walked over to her, swiping the condiment off her chin and bringing it to his own lips.

"It seems there were two angels…" The cook remarked, giving her a once over with his eyes. Zoro's face immediately turned red and she dropped the cup she was holding. Luffy, Usopp and Nami burst into uncontrollable laughter. Zoro looked absolutely mortified and instinctively drew her sword from its sheath to maim the chef before she felt Luffy's arms slip around her own from behind, holding her back.

"Easy, this is Sanji. He's going to be our cook." Luffy replied between laughs. Sanji was a little taken aback by the laughter of the crew. Sure, this swordswoman was a bit rough around the edges, but she was still quite beautiful. It seemed like there was something he wasn't getting. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Nami's grinning face.

"That angel… might have a pretty face, but he's definitely a guy." She replied, removing her hand to try and stifle her laughter more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for taking the time to read. I appreciate all kind comments and constructive criticisms. Also, if you have any questions, please let me know. Thank you! 


	3. Battle of Baratie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Due to the flow of the story, I couldn't find a good break for the chapter at my usual page count. So instead, please enjoy this extra long chapter :)

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_"Easy, this is Sanji. He's going to be our cook." Luffy replied between laughs. Sanji was a little taken aback by the laughter of the crew. Sure, this swordswoman was a bit rough around the edges, but she was still quite beautiful. It seemed like there was something he wasn't getting. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see Nami's grinning face._

_"That angel… might have a pretty face, but he's definitely a guy." She replied, removing her hand to try and stifle her laughter more._

* * *

The cigarette dropped from Sanji's mouth onto the floor. Zoro was a man? He squinted his eyes at Zoro's face. Sure, Zoro was wearing quite the glare and seemed to be snarling at him, but… Sanji's eyes wandered lower and he was rewarded with a kick in the face from the lady-pretending-to-be-a-man herself.

"What's that? You switching sides eh, eggplant?" Called a gruff voice from behind. The head chef, Zeff, was watching the incident with an amused look oh his face.

"Like hell I am! I was just… argh… look at him! He's too pretty!" Sanji argued, gesturing towards Zoro as he picked himself up off the ground, looking uncomfortable.

"You.. think Zoro is pretty..?" Usopp could barely manage to say, he was laughing so hard. Sanji's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Try living with him a bit and your opinion will quickly change when you see him pick at his toenails." Nami replied, rolling her eyes. Sanji grimaced at that and gave Zoro one last look. Zoro was glaring daggers at him and cracking her knuckles while Luffy kept his arms around hers just in case she tried to attack him again.

"Must've been a trick of the light..." Sanji muttered, running his hand through his hair and turning away from Zoro. As if to save his manhood, he quickly turned his attention to another lady customer and headed in her direction. He was cut off though when the head chef blocked his way.

"You should take the boy's offer. You're always causing a mess around here, flirting with all the customers and serving shit meals." Zeff told the cook.

"The hell you just say? You insulting my cooking old man?!" Sanji snarled back, grabbing the chef's collar. Zeff grabbed Sanji's arm and easily twisted it before kicking him halfway across the room, crashing into the Straw hat's table. Luffy let go of Zoro and held out his hand to help Sanji up. Sanji pushed himself up and brushed himself off, ignoring his boss. He looked at Luffy's hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the back of the restaurant.

The other straw-hat pirates exchanged glances.

"Well... that was delicious! Sanji got my bill, right? Great! Bye!" Nami quickly waved and dashed out of the room, leaving a stunned Zoro and Usopp. They moved to follow her, but a rather large cook stepped in front of them.

"Here's your bill, sirs." The cook said, handing over the paper. Zoro looked at Usopp. Usopp gulped.

* * *

Two days passed of Zoro, Usopp and Luffy all working off their various types of debts. Each one had been kicked out of the kitchen over the course of the past two days. Luffy was kicked out for breaking every dish and eating the food. Usopp was kicked out for not shutting his mouth and Zoro was kicked out for throwing knifes.

Sanji interacted with the straw hats on a regular basis. He talked to the others when needed, but surprisingly ended up spending most of his breaks talking with Luffy about the open sea. Though he was still vehemently against leaving the restaurant.

The early afternoon found them in the dining room of the restaurant completing their various tasks. Usopp was taking orders, Zoro was scrubbing the floors, and Luffy was not touching anything or speaking to anyone. This, surprisingly, was the hardest task, and Luffy was still being scolded regularly by the chefs.

Sanji did find himself staring a time or two at the swordsman. Now that he saw her in action, scrubbing the floors or sprawling out in random places to take naps, he didn't know what had made him think she was a girl before. She was crude, lazy and had a near permanent scowl on her face.

But… she enjoyed his food. Sanji relished whipping up unique things for the pirates to try at every meal. They were always grateful, and it was one of the rare times he was able to see Zoro grin broadly. Similar to Luffy, when food was on its way, there was a shiver of anticipation that went through her. He found himself putting in his best effort for those meals, even if it meant taking time out of his break.

Of course, as soon as the food was set down though, they all turned into savage monsters and Sanji had to pull his arms back quickly in fear of losing a limb.

"Oi, slow down. You're supposed to taste food, not inhale it." Sanji remarked as he sat at the table with Nami and the others.

"It's a lost cause, Sanji-kun. When food is in front of them, they can't concentrate on anything else." Nami replied, with Usopp nodding along with her. He had pulled his food close to his body, guarding it as he ate. Sanji sighed happily and flashed her a smile.

"Oh, lovely Nami-san~ You are a beauty among beasts. It tears at my heart to think that you must suffer being surrounded by these brutes…" He cooed, refilling her free drink. He then turned back towards the so-called brutes. He eyed Luffy for a moment, then pictured Luffy biting his hand off if he tried anything. His eyes then landed on a certain swordsman.

"Oi, moss head, didn't anyone teach you manners?" Sanji asked, reaching over and snatching the woman's plate and pulling it away. Zoro swallowed the food in her mouth and narrowed her eyes at the cook.

"I was eating that." She said, capturing the cook's gaze.

"No, you were shoveling it down your gullet." Sanji replied blandly.

"Why do you care how I eat food?" She asked, snatching at the plate. Sanji leaned his chair back, holding the plate out of her reach.

"Who made this food? Oh right, it was me! Show some respect! At least taste it first!"

"I did taste it, curly brow! It's delicious, there, happy? Geez why you trying to fish for compliments?" Zoro sneered back, reaching across him to snatch the plate.

Nami saw her chance. She lightly kicked the back legs of Sanji's chair. Still a bit stunned that Zoro admitted to the food being good, Sanji wasn't paying attention and fell back with Zoro falling forward from the momentum as well.

Zoro was an experienced fighter, however. Not to be tricked with a simple prank, she caught herself easily, rolling and landing in a crouch beside the cook. Sanji stared up at her, a bit dazed at what had just happened. He quickly realized that his head didn't hit the floor with an expected loud thunk, but instead hit something soft. Zoro sighed and removed her hand from the back of his head, shaking it out as she stood up.

"Heh, figured it would be heavier than that. Must not be anything inside." She smirked down at the cook. Did she just protect his head? No wait, she just insulted him. Sanji jumped to his feet and as quick as lightning, slammed his foot into the wall beside her.

"What's that meathead? Are you insulting my intelligence when you probably couldn't even distinguish between sea salt and table salt?" Sanji retorted, lighting a new cigarette and placing it in his mouth.

"Uhh.. I don't think anyone could normally do that…" Usopp added helpfully from his seat at the table. He was promptly ignored.

Zoro looked down at the smoking impression beside her that Sanji's foot had left and she raised an appraising eyebrow. It seemed this man wasn't exactly an ordinary cook.

"Remove your foot before I remove it for you, dartbrows." Zoro shot back, her hand now resting on the grip of one of her swords.

"Go ahead and try, pretty boy."

Zoro pulled his sword out of its sheath right as Sanji pulled his foot back to get some momentum. Immediately, both were punched in the head as Nami snuck up behind them.

"Cool it, morons."

It was at the moment that that the door slammed open with a loud crack. All attention went towards the door as a large man stumbled in, being held up by his subordinate. Gasps filled the room as everyone recognized the notorious pirate, Don Krieg.

His subordinate tried to hold him up, but the pirate collapsed, his body weak from lack of food.

"Please, we will pay you anything! We need food!"

Zoro's pirate hunting instincts kicked in and she had her sword out in a moment, taking a step forward towards the pirates. Sanji's hand shot out in front of her, blocking her path. The other cooks had taken notice though and were all brandishing their own weapons. Luffy crossed his arms, observing the situation.

"Nobody move." Sanji commanded. The other cooks scowled at him, holding their weapons steady. Zoro glanced at her captain for a moment then lowered her sword. Sanji looked behind the two starving pirates, out the door.

"Please, our crew is starving! Several have already died." The subordinate begged, prostrating himself before them.

"Enough for a hundred okay?" Sanji asked the starving duo as he started towards the kitchens. The cooks around him became startled and several moved their weapons to aim at the sous chef.

"What the hell Sanji?"

"He's Don Krieg!"

"They're weak, it's the best time to attack!"

"Always knew you were shit, but this takes the cake!"

"Guess you really are becoming a pirate, back stabber!"

Sanji paused as the insults were hurled at him from his co-workers. His hands were gripped into fists and he suddenly slammed his foot down onto the wooden floor and a loud crack rang out through the restaurant.

"It's the duty of a cook to feed those who are hungry. I don't give a shit whether they are a pirate or the freakin' king of Atlantis." Sanji announced. Zoro was watching the cook carefully now. His body was trembling, but just slightly. She wondered whether it was from anger or something else entirely. She looked back over at the famished pirates at the entrance. They had no strength left in them. She felt ashamed drawing her sword, and quickly sheathed it. There was no honor defeating a dying opponent.

The tense atmosphere was broke, however, as head chef Zeff stepped out of the kitchen with a large bag of food and dropped it in front of the pirates. His employees looked shocked and started questioning his judgement, but with more shock than anger.

"If any of you knew the pain of starvation like this kid does, you'd act the same." Zeff told them, watching as the pirates snatched the food and headed back to their ship quickly. Everyone's eyes moved towards Sanji. He looked away from them, ignoring their questioning stares. He found himself glancing in the straw-hat pirates' direction.

"Perfect, can't have a cook that would let any of us starve." Luffy said, walking over and patting Sanji's shoulder.

Then suddenly the outer wall exploded in a flurry of boards and splinters.

The starving pirates had eaten remarkably quickly and had returned with their crew, and swords. The cooks turned annoyed looks at the sous and head chef.

"Biting the hand that fed you eh?" Sanji asked, stalking towards the invading pirates. Zoro drew her sword once again and Luffy readied himself.

"Thanks for the food, we'll be taking your—" Don Krieg started, but was cut off by a kick to the face.

"So, you guys can fight right? Oi, sword freak, that swords not just for decoration is it?" The cook asked, looking over his shoulder at the others. Zoro scoffed and dashed forward, knocking two more pirates back into the sea.

"Usopp! Protect Nami and prepare the ship!" Luffy called to his friend who was currently hiding behind a table. Luffy then pounced on Don Krieg, pushing him out onto the deck.

"Yes sir!" Usopp saluted his captain and ran out of the building, dodging pirates here and there. The restaurant cooks joined in and the fight commenced.

Zoro found herself back to back with the sous chef as they fought. They found themselves quite in sync with one another as they guarded one another's backs. Their backs touched a couple times during the fight and Zoro was surprised as the assurance it gave her. She'd never really fought along side of anyone before.

She was getting lost in the fight when they suddenly heard screams coming from outside. They both turned to look at the other, their faces surprisingly close, before they both dashed out onto the deck.

Everyone had stopped fighting and was watching transfixed as Don Kreig's pirate ship was sinking down into the sea, having been cut right in half.

"What could've done that kind of damage…" Sanji muttered, shocked.

"Mihawk…." Zoro replied, her eyes wide. There, in a small boat next to the restaurant, was a man with a broad hat, hawk-like eyes, and a massive sword on his back.

"You know that guy?" Sanji asked, an unconscious shiver went down his spine.

"He's the strongest swordsman in the world." She replied, giving a grim smile. She jumped across the debris and landed in front of the famous swordsman, challenging him. She pulled out her third sword and placed it in her mouth before raising one sword and pointing it towards her opponent.

"I challenge you to a duel." She told the man, crouching down into a stance.

"You're not a very smart man, are you? This challenge will be your death." Mihawk replied, pulling out a small dagger to fight with. Insulted, Zoro dashed towards the swordsman, swiping her swords towards his chest and neck. She stumbled back though, as the man stopped her easily with his tiny blade.

* * *

"Hey, you should pay attention to your opponent." Don Krieg called from the restaurant deck, aiming a punch at Luffy's face. Luffy didn't even glance at the man as he grabbed his cheeks, squishing them and shushing him.

"Shhhh it's getting good.." Luffy said, watching the fight between swordsmen.

* * *

Zoro trembled as she couldn't move her swords even an inch. She had never been so incredibly over powered before. _No, this can't be happening. What have I been training all this time before? How can he be so incredibly strong? I made a promise. I can't lose here._

Drawing all the strength she had, Zoro jerked her swords back and slashed once again at the man.

A flash of pain.

Warm blood slowly welled up around the small dagger that had been pushed into Zoro's chest, next to her heart.

Sanji's body was moving on its own and before he realized it, he had already crossed over towards the two swordsmen. His movements were halted however, as Zoro held up her hand, signaling him to stop. Sanji cursed under his breath but stayed back and hovered on the outskirts of the fight.

"Why aren't you stepping back?" Mihawk asked, eyeing the swordsman as her blood flowed over his fingertips.

"I… I feel like I will lose something important if I do…" She replied, "like I'd be admitting defeat... and I'd rather die."

"Such conviction… what's your name kid?" The swordsman asked, pulling the dagger out and replacing it in its sheath.

"Roronoa Zoro. The one who will be the world's greatest swordsman." She replied, lifting her swords once again. Mihawk nodded, drawing the large sword from his back.

It was over in less than a second. A large angry red wound was across Zoro's chest as she fell backwards onto the ship. He stepped over to her body on the ground. A smirk crossed his face.

"How _interesting_… " He knelt down next to her, lowering his voice. "I'll remember it, _miss_ swordsman." Mihawk then stood and walked back towards his own boat.

"I'll be waiting for you." He continued as he unfurled his sails and started sailing away without even a glance back.

Sanji hurried over to Zoro who was barely conscious from the blood loss. She was pulling her haramaki over her wound with trembling hands.

"Oi moss- shit that's a lot of blood..." Sanji replied and looked around panicked.

"Mm'fine…" Zoro replied in a daze. She tried to push him away, succeeding in only leaving a red hand print on his suit. They were quickly joined by Luffy who hopped over, examining Zoro's form.

"You look terrible." Luffy replied with a frown, "Let's get you back to our ship." He looked around and suddenly realized it wasn't there anymore. Usopp was scrambling over towards them though.

"Captain! While we were fighting, Nami stole our ship!" He cried, gesturing to a dot off in the distance.

"Eh!?" Luffy's jaw dropped as he watched their newly acquired ship get further and further away.

"She double crossed us!" He exclaimed, pulling at his hair. Luffy grabbed Zoro under the arms and shoved her into Usopp's arms.

"Here, take Zoro and follow! I'll finish things here quickly and catch up." Luffy commanded. Usopp looked down at the passed-out swordsman in his arms.

"With Zoro? Shouldn't he get medical attention first? Also, we don't have a boat."

"It'll take more than that to get rid of Zoro. Nami's our navigator, we're going to get her back."

"You can... use one of our supply boats." Sanji added, not sure why he was helping them. "They should also have some basic first aid kits on board."

"Perfect!" Luffy then grabbed Usopp's shoulder. "I trust you."

Usopp's eyes started to water and he gave the captain a salute before slinging Zoro over his shoulder with a groan and heading for one of the supply boats. Luffy grinned over at the cook.

"You ready to finish this?" He inquired. Sanji was looking at the bloody hand print on his suit. He nodded.

"Let's kick some pirate ass."

* * *

After setting the course to follow the ship in front of them, Usopp found the first aid kit and sat down next to Zoro. He gulped and hesitantly reached out to touch the blood soaked haramaki. He let out a squeal when Zoro opened her eyes and grabbed his hand, stopping it.

"Z-zoro! You're awake! We need to clean and dress your wounds, so they don't get infected." Usopp explained, holding up some bandages and ointment.

"S'fine… I can do it." She replied, reaching over. The sniper shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll do it. You can barely move…" he tried to pull his hand away from Zoro's, but she gripped it tighter making Usopp yelp.

"I'll do it."

"Look, I know you're stupidly stubborn, but it will only take a second. And... if you want to cry its okay… this is a safe zone." Usopp cooed, misunderstanding the swordsman's expression. Zoro balked.

"I'm not going to cry! I just want to do it myself!" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand and trying to snatch the bandages.

"Tell me one good reason why!" Usopp responded, jumping back out of her reach. She stared at him, the wheels turning in her head.

"I… I'm shy…" She said dumbly.

"You're shy…" Usopp repeated, staring at her with a look of unbelief.

"Y-yes.. you see I uh… have… a third nipple…?" She replied. Usopp's jaw dropped.

"R-really!? Can I see it? Is it hairy? Where is it?" He scooted back over, intrigued.

"N-no! If anyone looks upon it, they will… turn to stone!" She said almost proudly.

Usopp accepted this without thought.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be stronger… Alright, let me know if you need any help. Maybe with my eyes closed…"

"It's fine! Really! Thanks!" Zoro replied quickly, pushing him away.

"Some people have all the luck…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading. As always, I appreciate any comments or criticisms. Thanks!


	4. There is a flying boat

Zoro honestly didn’t really know what was going on. After being abandoned by Usopp, she had been immediately captured when they arrived on the island that Nami had gone to. Nami was seemingly a traitor, but then she saved Zoro’s life and wandered off. Zoro defeated her kidnappers in less than five minutes, then got lost trying to find Usopp again.

Then she was hit by a boat crashing down out of the sky.

“Oh look, it’s Zoro!” Luffy called out as the boat skidded to a stop. He jumped out and grinned down at his first mate. “You’re looking better than before.”

“Why the hell did you come from the sky?!” Zoro asked as she wiped the blood away from her new head wound.

“Coming to bring back Nami. Wait, you haven’t done it yet?” The captain tsked, shaking his head.

“He only has meat in his head. I’ll persuade her, Captain.” Sanji replied, straightening his tie.

“I don’t know what’s going on! She is apparently part of the Arlong pirates, but then she saved my life.” Zoro explained.

“She’s obviously being blackmailed then. There’s no way someone that beautiful is a bad person.” Sanji replied, waving his hand.

“Yeah.” Luffy agreed, crossing his arms. “All her mail is black. From _bad_ people.”

“…I see.” Zoro nodded.

“…How did you two survive before her?” Sanji sighed.

* * *

The group headed over to meet with the fishmen of the Arlong Pirate group. Luckily, they met up with Usopp along the way who filled them in with Nami’s backstory. Her loyalties settled, there was just one more thing to do. It was time to destroy the Arlong pirate group.

The group split to take out the enemies. Luffy aimed for the head pirate Arlong, while Zoro and Sanji found themselves back to back once again, facing off against two of the henchmen. Usopp was providing, kinda, ranged support.

“De ja vu, eh, idiot swordsman?” Sanji asked, grinning as he knocked his enemy back with a strong kick.

“Don’t distract me with your flapping mouth, dumbbrows.” Zoro shot back, her swords clanging against her enemy’s. She was panting as she forced him back.

“Tired already?” The cook asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. He wavered when he saw her shirt was newly soaked with blood and dripping to the ground in large quantities. Her wound from Mihawk had reopened and was taking its toll on her.

“Don’t lose focus!” She yelled back at him, twisting on her heel towards him and slicing at Sanji’s enemy who was trying to take advantage of his distracted state. The movement brought them face to face once again. Zoro’s eyes were half lidded and her forehead dropped to his shoulder. Sanji instinctively wrapped his arm around her to hold her up.

“Hold on moss brains, we’re almost finished.” Sanji murmured in her ear.

“I can’t… lose again…” Zoro breathed, struggling to stay conscious.

“You were half dead before the fight started and still managed to take out practically their entire group.” Sanji said flatly.

The squid enemy had paused his swords and exchanged glances with his friend. He coughed in his hand.

“Uh, are we interrupting something?” He enemy asked, watching the two in a semi-embrace. Zoro had passed out and Sanji was holding her up with both arms now. He flushed.

“S-shut up!” Sanji laid Zoro gently down on the ground and with a quick handstand was able to kick both enemies flying. Satisfied that they were out for the count, he kneeled next to Zoro as Usopp came running over from his hiding spot to help.

“His wound reopened and he’s losing a lot of blood.” Sanji told the long-nosed man and reached over to check the wound. Usopp grabbed his hand to stop him.

“No, wait. You’ll expose his third nipple.” Usopp replied with a very serious expression.

“I don’t ca-wait, WHAT?” Sanji cringed back.

* * *

Zoro was patched up by a local doctor after all the chaos had settled down. It wasn’t easy though, with people shouting warnings of turning into stone and secrets. Luffy managed to assure the others that Zoro would be okay alone with the doctor and they had an impromptu feast in celebration of the freeing of the town. Afterwards they took turns checking on the swordsman, but she merely slept the day away.

The next day saw the group finally boarding their ship all together with the addition of a few tangerine trees. Zoro was ordered to get as much rest as possible and not do any strenuous activity. So naturally, she was lifting weights the moment she was out of the doctor’s eyesight.

The newly formed crew was in high spirits, finally on their way to the grand line. Sanji had taken it upon himself to become the guard dog of Nami’s precious trees and kicked anyone who so as much stepped on their shadow.

Usopp was the first to discover this as he was sketching on the deck of the ship and his pencil rolled towards the trees. That same pencil was implanted into the deck dangerously close to Usopp’s hand a moment later.

Zoro was the second to discover this as she walked past them, brushing against their branches. Sanji’s knee implanted itself into her back and she stumbled forward from the contact.

“The hell!?” She turned on the cook, grabbing his collar.

“How dare you touch Miss Nami’s beautiful trees! They’re going to smell like your sweat now!” Sanji replied, grabbing her collar in return.

“You’re such a tool.” Zoro shoved him back.

“You’re just jealous Miss Nami won’t give you the time of day!”

“I don’t give a shit about that witch!”

“Oh please, she’s the most beautiful woman in the world!”

“Are looks the only thing you care about? It’s the inside that matters!”

“Well its too bad you’re lacking in both areas, eh moss head?” Sanji replied cruelly, tugging on her green hair. It was only for a split second, but Sanji swore he saw hurt flash across the swordsman’s face. Then everything went black as he received a punch to the face.

“Asshole.” Zoro spat at the cook before going back to her weightlifting to let out her anger.

* * *

Sanji was really starting to get on Zoro’s nerves. When they were fighting together, they seemed to get along quite well and were incredibly in sync. Sanji was very smart she realized, and even rivaled her in strength. However, outside of battle he was either drooling over Nami or picking a fight with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. In fact, she trusted enough to watch over the weaker crew members and have her back when needed. He just… made her feel uneasy.

It was because of this unease that she didn’t choose to spend time with the cook. It seemed the man always found ways to pick a fight with her though.

So, it was to her greatest annoyance that when they landed on the next island that Sanji draped an arm across her shoulders as they got off the boat and headed into Loguetown.

“Gonna look for some new swords?” The cook asked. She pushed his arm off and started walking faster.

“Don’t you need to go shopping for supplies?” Zoro asked, looking down at the map Nami had given her.

“Yeah, but I need your arms to carry it.” Sanji replied, peering over her shoulder at the map.

“Pfft, you just want to annoy me.” Zoro replied, turning right. Sanji’s hand grabbed the top of her head lightly and turned her the opposite direction. She swatted at his hand.

“Now why would you think that?” He asked, grinning as he started pushing her in the right direction. She elbowed him in the stomach.

“Quit it, I know where I’m going!”

“Mmhmm… “ He stopped her from walking into a wall. “Do you know how to read a map, Zoro?”

Zoro blushed and glared at him.

“I’m not an idiot! Look, we’re supposed to turn right here!” Zoro replied stubbornly, pointing at the wall before them. Sanji crossed his arms, looking amused.

“Of course, please go ahead, I would love to see you walk through this wall.” Sanji gestured towards the wall. Face burning, Zoro glanced at him then back at the wall. She drew her sword.

“Ah! No! You are NOT destroying this town!” Sanji yelled, grabbing her arm to stop her. As he turned her around, he caught her expression change to defensive as he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see two very large men walk up towards them. They had walked themselves into a secluded part of town, a dead end.

“Looks like we’ve got some lost tourists.” The tall man said while grinning at his companion who was very large as well, but more from side to side.

“You look like you’ve got some money on you, prissy boy.” The large man said as he grabbed Sanji by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Despite behind held up into the air, Sanji appeared quite calm. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it.

“Giving up already? Smart man.” The man grinned, shaking Sanji slightly. The cook grinned back, blowing out a few smoke rings.

“Watch out.” Sanji simply said, confusing the two thieves. The man let go of Sanji suddenly as he caught a blow to the stomach with the back of a sword. The man flew backwards into the other thief as they crashed into the building behind them. Zoro put the sword back in its sheath and glared at Sanji.

“You could have handled that on your own.” She accused.

“That was more of a fair fight.” Sanji replied, chuckling. He waved his hand and started walking back down the alley.

“They were way too weak…” Zoro followed, finding herself pouting and then scowling.

“Here we are.” Sanji led them to the swordsmith shop. Zoro muttered a quick thanks before brushing past him into the shop. Sanji grinned in return and followed her inside.

* * *

Zoro found herself smiling as she ran her fingers over the hilts of the various swords in the store. Sanji leaned against the wall, giving her room. Zoro took her time, pulling a sword out of a barrel every now and then and testing it out in her hands.

“How do you choose?” Sanji asked after a while. Zoro looked over at him startled, having forgotten he was still there.

“Well…” Zoro hesitated a moment, then waved him over to see the sword in her hands. “There are quite a few factors when choosing a good sword. Balance, flexibility, and strength are some of the most important… but there’s also the feel.” She handed him the sword and gestured for him to try it out. Sanji was no stranger to blades, but he preferred cooking with them. He drew the sword from its scabbard and tested it out in his hands before bending his knees and his body moved automatically into a combat stance. Zoro’s eyes widened slightly. The stance was off a bit, and it was a common one, however she never pegged Sanji as a swordsman.

“Did you do learn the sword?” She asked, intrigued. Sanji straightened back up and handed her the sword.

“Hm… so what’s your verdict on this one?” He changed the subject. Zoro tilted her head, suddenly curious about the cook’s past. The way he automatically went into a sword stance upon instinct yet didn’t fight with a sword confused her. She also somewhat recalled something about knowing about starvation… Sanji snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her jump.

“Huh? Oh! Uh, no, not this one. It seems too fragile for the amount of use it will get on the grand line.” She replied, replacing it back in the barrel. After a few more minutes, she had successfully chosen two blades. The owner tried to dissuade her from buying them, as they were supposedly cursed, but he underestimated her stubbornness. After threatening him, the owner relented.

* * *

After collecting their swords and Zoro taking a nap while Sanji picked out their supplies for the ship, the two noticed a ruckus in the town square and headed over to check it out.

Both their jaws dropped when they saw Luffy atop the execution stand, locked into place. The sky had darkened, and lightening brewed in the distance. Nami and Usopp rushed over to them, carrying bags of clothing.

“Quick, get him down!” Nami yelled, grabbing Zoro’s arm and pointing.

“Quick Zoro, flash them!” Usopp commanded, grabbing at Zoro’s shirt.

“NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!” Sanji yelled back, pulling Usopp off Zoro.

“ITS MY SECRET WEAPON!” Usopp yelled back.

“STOP FIGHTING AND GO SAVE LUFFY!” Nami punched them both.

Zoro eyed the stand. It was too far, they wouldn’t get there in time especially with all the civilians in the way. Zoro pulled out one of her new swords and held it above her shoulder. She took a running start and threw the sword at the execution stand, aiming for the pirate about to cut off Luffy’s head.

“AHH!” The blade instead stuck into the wood next to Luffy’s head. Zoro gawked at her terrible aim.

“Are you trying to kill him FASTER!?” Nami screamed, whacking Zoro this time.

They watched on in horror as the blade dropped. 


	5. Put on a shirt, geez.

_Zoro eyed the stand. It was too far, they wouldn't get there in time especially with all the civilians in the way. Zoro pulled out one of her new swords and held it above her shoulder. She took a running start and threw the sword at the execution stand, aiming for the pirate about to cut off Luffy's head._

"_AHH!" The blade instead stuck into the wood next to Luffy's head. Zoro gawked at her terrible aim._

"_Are you trying to kill him FASTER!?" Nami screamed, whacking Zoro this time._

_They watched on in horror as the blade dropped._

* * *

There was a loud clang that ran through the square. Luffy had pulled Zoro's sword out of the wood and used it to block the pirate's blade. Everyone stared in stunned silence.

"Hiyah!" Luffy yelled from his bound position on the execution stand, waving the sword around, trying to hit the executioner. Said executioner simply stepped backwards out of his reach.

"We can still save him!" Nami cried out, gesturing to the execution stand. Zoro nodded and lifted her next sword, holding it above her head and taking aim.

"Like hell I'm letting you do that again! This time you'll hit him in the face!" Sanji growled, locking her arms from behind while she struggled against him.

They heard a loud thunk and saw the executioner fall off the stand. Usopp was standing proud of his accomplishment with his slingshot and rubbing his nose.

"Ha ha ha! Don't send a swordsman to do a snipers job." He proclaimed proudly.

"Ouch." Luffy had managed to cut himself while trying to cut himself out of the bindings.

"Oh great, he's going to kill _himself_ instead." Nami sighed, "I'll unlock his cuffs. The weathers going to get bad soon, you guys take the supplies and start heading back to the ship." She started towards the stand.

"Nami-san is so smart~" Sanji gushed, still holding Zoro in an arm lock. She scowled and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground. She grabbed the food supplies they had retrieved earlier and slung it over her shoulder, heading towards the ship. Well, heading towards somewhere. Sanji and Usopp quickly followed as it started to rain harder.

"This way~ Come come~" Sanji mocked when Zoro started walking in the wrong direction. He patted his knees as if calling a dog. Usopp snickered. Zoro took a threatening step towards Sanji, handing the large bag over to Usopp.

Nami and Luffy came running up behind them.

"You guys are still here? Get a move on!" She called through the rain, running towards the ship. Usopp, struggling with the supplies and bags, quickly followed.

"Let's go!" Luffy called happily, Zoro's sword in hand. Zoro quickly snatched it and put it away before he cut himself again. They headed towards the ship and as they got within seeing distance, Luffy suddenly shot his arms out to grab the mast of the ship. He then wrapped his legs around Sanji and Zoro and shot forward much to their despair. He slingshot themselves to the ship. He managed to land on his feet, but Zoro and Sanji weren't as fortunate. Zoro slammed into the tangerine trees, resulting in a lot of scratches and Nami shrieking at their Captain. Sanji was even less lucky, as he was slung head first into the mast and he landed in a crumpled daze.

"Great, you knocked out one of our crew members while we're riding a storm!" Nami scolded her Captain, meanwhile shouting orders. After storing the dazed Sanji into the men's cabin, the others ran back and forth in the rain trying to ride out the waves and escape the storm.

* * *

After some hours of boat wrangling, most of the crew piled into the kitchen to get some warm drinks while they dried off. Zoro headed for the men's cabin, deciding to take a nap instead.

She went to remove her wet clothes when she noticed a passed out Sanji on the couch. He had a lump on his head from his earlier adventure crashing into the mast. She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction. She grabbed some fresh clothes and quickly changed in the corner. After changing, she grabbed a towel and walked back over to the cook while she dried her hair.

She sat down in the chair next to the couch and yawned, leaning back. Sanji was still wet. She frowned. He could get sick if he stayed like that all night. Well, she wasn't touching his clothes, that was for sure. His hair would be safe though, right? She leaned forward again. It was kind of amazing that no matter the weather or motion, Sanji's hair managed to cover half of his face. Before she realized it, she was reaching over to him with her towel to dry off his head.

Sanji's hand reached up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She jumped, startled.

"If you're going to smother me in my sleep, a pillow would work better." He told her, opening his eyes to stare at her.

"I wasn't—"

"I know, I know." Sanji flashed her a quick smile before wincing and rubbing his head. "Stupid Captain… didn't you get hurt too?"

"A couple scratches." Zoro replied, shrugging.

"Damn tank." Sanji sat up, shivered and pulled off his tie, placing it on the drying rack.

"Uh... want me to get Nami? She could look at your head…"

"Women like battle wounds… and that wasn't a battle wound." Sanji shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt, hanging it up next to the tie. Zoro averted her eyes and leaned back.

"They do?" She asked curiously.

"You really know nothing about women, do you?" Sanji chuckled, grabbing her towel and drying his hair off. She couldn't resist and peeked over to try and sneak a glance at the other side of his face. He caught her looking.

"You won't find any scars here, I don't go around getting myself cut to pieces." He continued, gesturing to his exposed chest.

"I-I wasn't looking at that!" She replied, flustered.

"Now you on the other hand…" He stalked over toward her chair. Her eyes widened and she instinctively reached for her swords, but they were on the other side of the room. She froze. He leaned over her slightly and reached out, poking her collarbone. She looked down and saw him pointing at the end of the large scar that Mihawk gave her. The scar reached from her shoulder to her hip, but only the end could be seen above her shirt. She let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure why she was so tense. They were just chatting, after all.

"So, does that mean you think this is sexy?" She asked innocently. Sanji jerked back like he was burned, and his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Whaaaat? I didn't say that!" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro started laughing. Sanji grabbed his cigarettes and lit one, his face still a bit pink.

"Don't worry cook, I won't tell Nami." She teased, enjoying his reaction. Sanji threw a kick at her and she dodged it by rolling off the side of the chair and grabbing a sheathed sword. She swung it at him, and he dodged to the side. They circled each other, both smirking, looking for an opening.

"You sure are suddenly full of yourself, moss head." Sanji said as he aimed a kick to her face. Zoro ducked and slammed the sheath of her sword against his bare side. Sanji let out a string of curses, grabbing his side. Zoro then grabbed his arm, twisting it and shoving him down on the ground, sitting on his back to hold him down. Sanji tried escaping her grasp but she beat him in upper arm strength.

"Full of myself huh, shitty cook? It looks to me like I know myself quite well." She twisted his arm slightly, making Sanji slam his free hand on the ground in surrender. She laughed and tugged his ear playfully.

"I give, I give. Get off me you brute." Sanji twisted his neck and glared up at her.

"Not until I see what's under that hair of yours." She teased, reaching for his hair. Sanji immediately used all of his strength and twisted, throwing her off him to the side. She landed on the ground beside him, surprised.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Usopp who had entered the room with Luffy and was looking at them strangely. Both were speechless.

"Oh! Wrestling!" Luffy exclaimed and without prompt jumped onto the two on the floor. Sanji glared and quickly shoved their captain off while Zoro laughed again. Sanji rolled his eyes and went to put on a shirt. Luffy followed, trying to pounce the cook again, stalking him like a cat.

"You're in a good mood." Usopp told Zoro, raising an eyebrow. The two usually were angry after a fight with one another. Zoro shrugged and stood.

"We've got a pretty good crew, eh?" She asked, punching Usopp lightly in the arm before going to take a nap in her hammock.

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates continued their journey, making it up the mountainous entrance to the grand line. Along the way, they befriended a lost whale as well as a Princess from the kingdom of Alabaster. For the latter they had decided to help her journey, so she joined the crew. This thrilled Sanji and he soon had two pretty girls to fawn over.

Zoro didn't have anything against the princess, Vivi, but like Nami, she didn't feel any real need to socialize with her. They didn't have much in common and she was a bit too proper. She was quite nice to Zoro though, so they at least exchanged pleasantries when they were together. This caused Sanji to berate her often to not get a big head. She ignored him.

Zoro had been spending most of her time lifting weights and training on the deck. She was doing this one morning when she heard a commotion from the others. She set her weights down and walked over. It seemed that Nami had passed out with a fever. The crew started to panic and run around, the one person who would know what to do passed out before them.

"Okay, okay let's calm down." Vivi called as she saw Luffy calling for a doctor off the side of the ship, Sanji praying to God and Usopp running back and forth across the deck. Vivi sighed and looked at the only member who wasn't freaking out. Zoro looked back at her blankly.

"Can you take her to bed?" Vivi asked and Zoro nodded, picking up Nami and taking her back to her room. Nami was burning up and sweating profusely.

"She sick?" Zoro asked, placing her on the bed.

"Obviously… it seems she has a very high fever." Vivi replied, frowning and feeling Nami's forehead. She looked at Zoro. "I honestly am not sure what to do…" Zoro tilted her head.

"…We could bleed her." She replied, reaching for her sword. She was immediately smacked.

"What century are you from!?" Vivi asked, then sighed. The other crew members had calmed somewhat and entered the room, watching worriedly as Nami panted.

"Oh, my precious butterfly… who has done this to you?" Sanji sobbed, kneeling next to Nami's bed.

"Does anyone here have medical knowledge?" Vivi asked, looking at the others.

"Well I—" Zoro started.

"NOT YOU!" Vivi replied loudly and looked pleadingly at the others. Sanji, Luffy and Usopp tilted their heads, hands on their chins in sync as if thinking.

"If she's hot… can't we just dump her into the water?" Luffy suggested. Vivi shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that would make it worse." She replied, putting a cloth on Nami's forehead.

"Then what can we do?" Sanji asked, pouting.

Zoro reached for her sword again but stopped with Vivi's harsh glare.

"It'll take too long to get to Alabaster… we should land at the closest island and try to find a doctor there." She admitted. The others agreed and the ship kept sail.

* * *

After about a day of sailing, land was seen in the distance. It was an island covered in snow. Though the locals were hostile at first, they were sympathetic once they found out the situation with Nami.

They were told that the island had one doctor, a witch, but she lived at the top of the snowy mountain. As they gathered in the warmth of one of the cabins, watching over Nami, they discussed who would go to find the witch. They would have to carry her to the top to get there in time.

"I'll go, I have to save my precious angel." Sanji said, to no one's surprise.

"Right me too." Luffy agreed.

"I'll watch the ship!" Usopp added eagerly.

"I'll stay with Usopp. As much as I am worried about her, I think I would only slow you guys down." Vivi responded, smiling at the others. Everyone then looked over at Zoro when there was an obvious hesitation on her part. She would have liked to stay behind and train. However… She looked over at Sanji and Luffy.

"…I'll go too." She replied.

* * *


	6. I'm cold, really.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?"

"Who's asking?"

"This letter came for you."

* * *

"That should do it." Vivi said as she finished tying Nami to Luffy's back. They had to get her to the doctor at the top of the mountain as quickly as possible.

"This isn't going to be easy. Keep your wits about you, moss head." Sanji told the swordsman.

"No problem." Zoro replied, checking her swords. After the group bundled up and made sure that Nami was secure, they headed out.

They trudged through the deep snow and fierce wind. It was hard to go very fast as their feet sank with each step.

"Damn it, how are you this stupid?" Sanji asked as Zoro veered off to the left. He grabbed the top of her head and turned it to look at the castle on top of the mountain.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Our destination! You can see it the entire time! How are you still going the wrong way?" Sanji asked, whacking her on the head.

"Maybe there's a short cut." Zoro defended.

"Shorter than walking straight there?" Sanji grabbed her arm and started pulling her along.

"Let go." Zoro pulled at her arm. Sanji gave her a dark glare.

"I'm not trying to save two people today." He replied. Zoro scowled but allowed herself to be pulled.

After some time climbing, and after getting rid of some massive and violent snow rabbits, they came to the base of the mountain.

"OH WOW, LOOK!" Luffy shouted, pointing towards a large frozen waterfall at the base. His voice echoed against the mountain.

"Yeah, real pretty." Sanji acknowledged, pulling Zoro up towards the spot. Zoro tensed and glanced at the side of the mountain.

"Guys…" She warned. They all looked up to see a large shelf of snow sliding down towards them.

"Run!" Sanji yelled, and they all vigorously started running off to the side trying to escape the falling snow. Luffy shot one of his arms up, grabbing onto a tree higher up and glanced at the others.

"We'll catch up!" Sanji told their captain, who nodded before slinging Nami and himself up higher onto the mountain to escape the avalanche. The snow hit them like a ton of bricks and Zoro felt herself be torn away from the cook. She tumbled through the snow. Her head hit something, and she blacked out.

* * *

Zoro awoke, coughing. She sat up abruptly with someone's hand propping her up.

"Finally…Thank god… geez even getting lost when I practically dragged you up the mountain." Sanji complained, but there was relief in his voice.

Zoro looked around, squinting. Her head and chest were hurting, and she felt a bit dazed. It seemed like they had fallen back a bit down the mountain and were now under an outcropping of rocks. It wasn't great but it protected them from the wind somewhat. She noticed that Sanji's coat had been laid atop of her as well and the cook was shivering quite a bit.

"Thanks." She replied simply, handing the coat back. Sanji quickly put it back on and rubbed his arms.

"You okay?" She asked him. The cook nodded. Zoro hesitated a moment then scooted over next to Sanji and sat beside him. She then opened her arms. Sanji stared at her blankly.

"…What the hell are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"…My body is always warm for some reason." Zoro replied.

"…I'm not sharing my body heat with you."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Well yeah, but that's just not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"I'm not snuggling up to another man."

"You'll choose pride over death?"

"In this case, yes." Sanji replied, crossing his arms stubbornly. Zoro dropped her arms.

Sanji's teeth chattered. Zoro rolled her eyes.

"Sanji." She said. Sanji raised his eyebrow at the actual use of his name.

"…Yeah…?"

"I'm cold." She told him unconvincingly. Her coat wasn't even buttoned.

"You're lying."

"I am not." Zoro widened her eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. Sanji sighed and gave in, scooting over so their sides were touching. He draped on arm around her shoulder.

"Fine, just for a moment. Then we got to get moving again. Luffy's probably near the top or there already. I think we were out for a while." Sanji told her. Zoro wrapped her arm around Sanji's waist in return, making the man tense up. They sat in silence for a while and Sanji's shivering gradually stopped. The swordsman was remarkably warm and Sanji was starting to get tired. He was about to suggest they start moving again when he looked over and Zoro was already fast asleep. Sanji watched her for a moment, debating whether to wake her up or not. His body chose for him as he also started to fall asleep.

* * *

Sanji awoke to something cool on his forehead and the sound of giggling nearby. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes but there was warm pressure on his arm. Zoro's head was on his shoulder and she was still fully asleep. He smiled slightly before the giggling intensified. That snapped him out of his sleepy daze, and he looked up noticing two things. First, there was a small reindeer with a blue nose in front of him, touching his forehead, and second, Luffy and Nami were a few feet away with large grins on their faces.

He shoved Zoro off quickly, the swordsman landing face first in the snow. The reindeer, startled by his movement, quickly hid next to the rock, most of his body still visible.

"Have a good sleep, eh Sanji-kun?" Nami teased, looking a hundred times better than she had before. Sanji jumped up and walked over to her, looking her up and down.

"Nami-san! Are you okay? I'm sorry we got stuck in the avalanche and this idiot blacked out. Should you be walking?" He asked worriedly, sending a glare at his captain. Nami waved her hand.

"I'm fine, really. Chopper saved me." She told him, then gestured to the reindeer. Chopper the deer had come out of his hiding and was now examining Zoro's sleeping form.

"Have we really been sleeping that long?" Sanji asked. They watched as Zoro wrapped her arms around Chopper in her sleep. The little reindeer looked panicked and struggled but the swordsman was quite strong.

Nami quickly recapped the days events for him. She explained how the little reindeer was a doctor and had helped nurse her back to health, as well as becoming the newest member of their group.

"This one has a concussion." Chopper said to the others. He was slapping Zoro's cheek to wake her up.

"What really?!" Sanji asked, surprised and kneeled beside the two.

"Will he be okay?" Nami asked, leaning over as well. Chopper looked between Sanji and Zoro.

"Y-yes. I'll watch over them both overnight just to make sure." Chopper responded, averting his eyes from all the sudden attention.

They found Luffy trying to hunt squirrels a little distance away and then put the dazed Zoro on his back and headed back to their ship. Sanji doted on Nami for a bit, but after her assurances that she was okay, he returned to Luffy's side and kept an eye on Zoro. Chopper was silent most of the way and a bit skittish. He was obviously not yet comfortable around humans, but at the same time, having a task to help someone seemed to help him.

* * *

That evening, after meeting up with Vivi and Usopp, they set sail once again. They had set up a makeshift medical bay in the storage room of the ship. It was night and Sanji had been kicked out due to incessive smoking. Chopper had declared that Zoro would be fine though, so the others headed to bed after a short welcoming party for the little doctor.

Zoro woke up to see the large eyes and blue nose looking over her intently. She sat up quickly, reaching for her swords. She immediately winced though and rubbed her head.

"Y-you have a concussion." The reindeer explained, backing up until he hit the far wall. Zoro looked over at the furry creature that was trying to hide by covering his face.

"You were the one who helped me?" Zoro asked.

"Y-yes.."

"Thanks." Zoro gave a small smile to the deer. Chopper beamed and his bottom started swaying back and forth.

"Shut up bastard." The deer replied, though was obviously pleased. Zoro was surprised hearing that kind of language from the tiny deer and started laughing.

"Tough little guy, aren't you?" Zoro asked, grinning. Chopper grinned and blushed, wiggling more and cautiously getting closer.

"I don't need your compliments, freak." Chopper replied, beaming. Zoro grinned in returned, then looked towards the door.

"How are the others?" She asked.

"Nami is recovering well, and the others have no issues. I did a full physical on everyone to make sure!" Chopper said proudly, gesturing to his bag. Zoro paled and her hand instinctively raised to cover her chest.

"Everyone…?" She asked. Chopper grinned.

"Yes! Besides your head, everything else seems fine. That's a horrible nasty disgusting scar you have on your chest there~" Chopped admitted, though he was still smiling brightly. Zoro sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know I'm a woman then…" She muttered, frowning.

"Um… yes?" Chopper looked confused.

"Wait... did you tell anyone?" She inquired, suddenly looking alarmed. Chopper tilted his head more.

"I don't usually tell others the results of physicals…"

"Ummm… Could you not, you know, tell anyone…? About me being a woman, that is." Zoro asked.

"…. They think you're a man?" Chopped looked shocked.

"Yeah, everyone except the captain. Though… he might've forgotten even." Zoro replied, rubbing her neck.

"B-but… why?" The reindeer inquired.

"I have my reasons." Zoro shrugged. Chopped nodded sympathetically.

"Okay! A doctor doesn't share patient information! Oh… wait! Does this mean… we…have a secret together?!" Chopper looked like he could barely contain himself.

"Yeah, friends keep secrets, right?" Zoro grinned at the little deer. Chopper's eyes practically had stars in them he was so happy.

"Who would want to be your friend you freak!" Chopper replied, beaming. Zoro laughed again and stuck out her hand to the little deer who eagerly took it.

* * *

As they headed towards their destination, Chopper quickly integrated into the crew. He got along with everyone well and having a doctor aboard was already paying off. The little reindeer also found himself quite attached to a certain swordsman. Apparently sharing a secret made them the best of friends in his eyes. Zoro didn't particularly mind, finding the deer quite cute. Chopper would even voluntarily count how many reps Zoro did while lifting weights or wake him up for meals. That of course didn't mean that Chopper was the best at keeping secrets. His heart was in the right place, but it took him some time to get the pronouns correct. When he slipped up he would just burst into nervous laughter.

It was getting to the point if Zoro wondered if she should just confess to everyone. She imagined that the others would be surprised, but they would accept it. They were good people after all, and she trusted them.

However… there was one thing that did scare her though. She didn't want to tell Sanji. Just the thought of him finding out turned her stomach sour. They had started off roughly but were quickly becoming good friends.

She was almost too knowledgeable about how Sanji acted around women. He was chivalrous to a fault and swooned over them constantly. He also had some weird notion that he would never fight a woman. These things bothered Zoro a lot. Their whole relationship would be turned on its head if he found out. Would he be able to talk to her without hearts in his eyes? Would he stop teasing her? Would he stop fighting her? Would he begin to try to defend her in battle? Would she become just one of the many, many girls he hit on constantly?

These questions started swirling around in her head, pestering her at any quiet moment. Though she normally napped during the day, those naps became her primary form of sleep. During the day, she fell asleep easily to the sounds of the crew around her chatting and doing their own work. At night, while everything was quiet, she was alone with her thoughts. She started volunteering for extra watches during the night.

"Tea?" Came a gruff noise behind her one of these nights, as she was practicing with her swords on the deck in the moonlight. She swung her sword instinctively towards the voice, stopping an inch away from Sanji's neck. He didn't flinch and held the cup towards her. She stared at him for a moment, as if wondering if the subject of her thoughts was her mere imagination playing tricks on her, but she put her sword away.

"Why are you up?" She asked, ignoring his offer.

"Couldn't sleep." Sanji replied, shrugging and shoving the cup into her hands forcefully. She took it reluctantly and smelled lavender.

"Bullshit."

"Believe what you want." Sanji replied, shrugging again. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and leaned against the railing of the ship as he stared out over the waters. Zoro watched him a moment before leaning beside him and taking a sip of the hot tea.

Now that they were together, her earlier thoughts were slipping away from her mind. Her mind was still full of Sanji, but of curiosities. There were so many things she wanted to know about the cook, but never had the chance to ask. They weren't exactly the type to have long conversations, and when they talked it was usually teasing one another.

She looked over at his profile, lit by the burn of his cigarette.

"If you've got something to say, just say it moss brains." Sanji told her.

"Have you ever trained to be a swordsman?" She asked suddenly, surprised at her own question. Ever since she had seen him handle the sword back at the shop, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Sanji took a deep drag and sighed. He turned towards her, resting his elbow on the railing.

"What's keeping you from sleeping?" He asked in return. Shields were up. She frowned. It seemed her question was a bit too personal.

"Well…" She hesitated, thinking. She stared at the man, watching his tense body language. She turned away from him, looking back out at the sea. She took a few minutes to think over her response. Sanji waited patiently, his cigarette burning down to its end.

"It's my head," She continued, "Uh, not the concussion thing. More… my thoughts."

"Your thoughts?" Sanji prompted.

"Yeah… There's something I can't stop thinking about. It's stressing me out. At night its so quiet that I just keep thinking about it." She admitted, peering at him from the corner of her eye.

"My father trained me to wield a sword." Sanji told her. Zoro gasped and turned towards him quickly with the start of a grin on her face. However, Sanji's expression was dark and her smile fell. There was clearly a much larger story behind that sentence. She waited a moment, but he didn't continue. That was fair, she decided, since she herself couldn't finish her own story. She offered him a small smile though. He returned it and reached over to ruffle her hair.

"Finish that." Sanji nodded towards the tea as his hand slid a bit too slowly out of her hair. She nodded, her heart suddenly beating a bit quicker than before as the cook turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, thank you all very much for taking the time to read this story. I enjoy writing this story immensely and everyone's support really encourages me to keep going. I appreciate all reviews and constructive criticisms! I feel like we are finally getting into more of the 'meat' of the story. So please enjoy :)


	7. Get out of my pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please enjoy :)

* * *

After a few ocean mishaps, the crew finally found themselves arriving at the island of Alabasta. The plan was to stock up on supplies at one of the port cities before boarding their ship again and docking at a different location on the isle.

Eager for food, Luffy was the first off the ship and ran in search of a restaurant while the others got new clothes and supplies. So, it didn't surprise them in the least that the next time they saw Luffy was when he was being chased by marines.

The crew tensed and prepared themselves for a fight when they suddenly saw a huge column of smoke and flame rise above them. In the midst of the flame was a shadow of a body.

"I've got this. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." Said the shadow. The crew looked towards their captain who suddenly looked incredibly bright. Luffy grinned and nodded to his crewmates.

"Let's go!" He told the others, grabbing one of the bags and taking off towards the ship. The others didn't question their captain and grabbed their things and hurried after.

* * *

After they got aboard their ship and were far enough away from the shore, they gathered together on the deck to go over the situation.

"Did you know that guy?" Zoro asked her captain as she leaned against the mast.

"Oh yeah, that was my brother, Ace!" Luffy exclaimed, obviously very giddy from seeing the man.

"You have a brother?" Nami asked, looking surprised. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, 3 years older. He left to become a pirate 3 years earlier than me, so it's been a while since I've seen him. He didn't have that kind of power back then though." Luffy replied, seeming very impressed and proud of his brother.

"He seems pretty strong, he was able to hold off all those marines at once." Sanji noted.

"Sure, but I could take him." Luffy bragged with a laugh. His moment didn't last long, however, as he was promptly knocked forward by a man jumping aboard the ship. The crew all jumped up, tensed.

"Yo." The man greeted, waving his hand to the others, "Talking behind my back, eh bro?" The man grabbed Luffy's vest and pulled the man back to his feet. Luffy just laughed and punched his arm.

"Ace! You came! Everyone, this is my brother, Ace." Luffy introduced, grinning. Ace bowed his head courteously to the others. He was taller than his younger brother, well built, and had a splash of freckles across his face.

"Nice to meet you guys. Thanks for looking after Luffy, he must've been a handful." Ace ruffled his brother's hair.

"That's saying it lightly." Nami replied, chuckling.

"Why don't you come in for some tea?" Sanji offered.

"Thanks, that would be great." Ace replied, and the crew all headed inside for drinks. The meeting room seemed much smaller will the amount of people currently inside of it. Zoro and Usopp had to grab some barrels for extra chairs around the table as Sanji got the drinks ready.

Zoro took the corner and found herself squished between Ace and Chopper. They went through introductions and Ace was quite impressed with the crew that Luffy had managed to form so far. The crew exchanged stories of their adventures well into the night.

Zoro somehow found herself caught in a drinking contest between herself and Ace. Not one to turn down a challenge, she started downing the drinks. They both seemed to be able to hold their liquor well, and as the night wore on, one by one, their other crewmates retired to their beds. It was past midnight and only Luffy, Sanji, Ace and Zoro remained. Sanji had cut them off and was now washing the dishes at the sink in the corner of the room. Luffy had fallen asleep in the middle of the room. Ace hiccuped and grinned at Zoro.

"Guess it's a tie?" He asked, leaning his head against his hand.

"I would've won if the cook hadn't stopped us." Zoro replied, shooting a glare at said cook. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"We just restocked our supplies and you guys are depleting them all in one day." Sanji replied.

"Lighten up, dartbrow." Zoro replied, and Ace suddenly snorted in laugher. He quickly covered his mouth and apologized but couldn't stop grinning.

"If you throw up, you're cleaning it up, shithead." Sanji retorted.

"Yeah yeah, I know how to hold my liquor." Zoro waved her hand at the cook and stood up from her seat. She tossed her empty glass towards Sanji, who caught it easily, then headed out onto the deck for some fresh air.

The cool air felt good on her slightly warm skin from the drinks. She started stretching. Exercise always helped her sober up after drinking a large amount. After a few minutes she heard the door open again and a familiar smell drifted her away. She finished her stretch and turned with a grin. Sanji was holding out a cup a tea.

* * *

"Why do you keep looking at that thing? Haven't you memorized it already mosshead?" Sanji accused, trying to snatch the letter out of Zoro's hands. She turned red and pushed him back, stuffing the letter she had received upon arriving into town into her haramaki.

"It's none of your business, shitty cook!" Zoro replied, sprinting ahead of the group to get away.

"Don't think I won't go in there!" Sanji warned, pouncing on the swordsman, the two tumbling in the sand.

"How do they have so much energy?" Nami asked, wiping sweat from her forehead. The group was trudging through the sand dunes of the Alabasta desert.

"What are they even fighting about anyway?" Vivi asked, squinting at the two wrestling in the sand in the distance. It looked like Sanji was trying to pull Zoro's haramaki off her person. She had bitten his hand in retaliation.

"Something stupid, I'm sure." Nami replied, rolling her eyes.

"It had Mihawk's signature…" Usopp said, looking worried. The crew looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think… he wants to join our crew?" Luffy asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah right," Usopp waved his hand, "More like trying to recruit Zoro from us or something."

"I-I don't want Zoro to go!" Chopper whined, looking worriedly at his friend in the distance. It seemed Sanji had successfully pinned Zoro to the ground, sitting on her waist while pinning her hands down with his knees. She was kicking wildly.

The group caught up to the two. Sanji had stolen the letter and was reading it. Zoro was red in the face and practically shrieking at him. In a manly way, of course. Sanji finished the letter and looked down at Zoro. She looked mortified and couldn't speak. Sanji smiled wickedly at her. She shook her head quickly.

"Is Mihawk really trying to recruit you, Zoro?" Luffy asked, frowning. Zoro glanced at her captain, then back at Sanji. Her eyes were begging him not to speak. Sanji leaned down and whispered in her ear. She shivered

"This isn't over…" He warned, with an edge to his voice before sitting back up and flashing a smile to the others.

"Of course not…." Sanji started ripping the letter to shreds, a bit aggressively. "Our idiot swordsman would never, ever, agree with anything on this letter, right?" He glowered down at her. Zoro paled slightly, surprised at his animosity.

"O-of course not… ahhaha…" She laughed nervously. The crew stared at the two. There was obviously something going on with that letter. It was also weird to see Zoro not fighting back against her opponent.

"Oh okay. Great!" Luffy replied with a grin and continued their trek. The others weren't as quickly convinced but continued after him. Chopper hovered behind, looking worriedly between the two. Sanji looked like he wanted to say more to Zoro but let go of her and got up and followed the others.

* * *

Zoro felt so…helpless. The water level was rising, and they were all sitting ducks. They had been locked inside of a seastone prison, effectively preventing them from escaping. She rammed her sword in frustration against the bars of the prison to no avail. Luffy also looked quite upset. This was literally his kryptonite. Just touching the bars made him feel very weak.

"Sanji…! Sanji can save us!" Usopp exclaimed, trying to cheer the group up. Hope started to spread through the group. Sanji and Chopper had been separated from the group and their current whereabouts were unknown. They could find the key and open the gate.

Zoro felt her stomach twist. For some reason she felt uneasy. It wasn't the water rising or the possible explosion. She felt weird about Sanji. She hadn't seen him since he ignored her after reading the letter. It was a strange letter, of course, but she herself didn't write it. It didn't make sense for her to be embarrassed by it. But, she was.

This made her feel weak. Emotions only got in the way of things, they clouded judgement. Sanji was her crewmate, and him coming to save them all was a good thing… even if he also saw her unable to break free of the prison on her own.

"Dammit Sanji…" She growled, frustrated with her own thoughts that made no sense to herself.

"That's twice that you've said my name, you must really be in deep shit, eh?" Sanji announced as he entered the room calmly, walking down the stairs at a leisurely pace.

"Sanji!" The crew cried out happily, gripping the bars of their prison. He gave a mock bow, looking them over.

"At your service~ Ah Nami-swan, you look beautiful even in distress! I'm sorry you are locked up with all those smelly men~" He cooed, walking over to the cage.

"Yeah yeah, can you get us out of here? One of the alligators ate the key! It's seastone and we can't break out!" She replied, gesturing over to one of the many large alligators that were thrashing about.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan~" He replied, winking. He turned to take care of the creature, but his eyes paused on Zoro. She was staring at him with an odd look on her face.

_Is Sanji… wearing glasses? Why does he suddenly look so…?_ Her thoughts trailed off. She had completely forgotten everything she had been worried about before. He raised an eyebrow at her, and her face turned red. Not knowing how to react, she glared back.

"T-took you long enough damn cook!" She yelled.

* * *

Zoro awoke to see Usopp hovering over her bed. She sat up and stretched, feeling the pain of her wounds with each movement. They had defeated the evil head of Baroque Works, Crocodile, and saved the town. Zoro had made it out alive, though it had taken Chopper a long time to patch her up. Her friends kept hovering and Chopper ended up having to put up a privacy screen for the two while he worked.

"Hey, you're awake! Luffy just woke up too." Usopp gestured to the bed on the other side of the room. Luffy was currently eating everything in existence.

"The others?" She asked, her mind a bit cloudy on what happened after Luffy had defeated Crocodile.

"Fine! In fact, we were all about to go to the bathhouse together! I came to see if you were up!" Usopp said excitedly. Zoro nodded.

"Sounds good, where—" She started but cut off as Sanji walked over after hearing their voices.

"Oi mossbrains, took you long enough to recover." Sanji said as he gave her a onceover.

"I'm fine, cook. I was doing actual fighting, not slacking off." She returned. He kicked her bed, making her wince.

"Nah, I'm just better than you. Who was it that had to save your sorry ass? Oh right, it was me." He smirked down at her. She started to retort but remembered something.

"Oh wait, you were wearing glasses?" She asked curiously. He tilted his head put pulled them out of his pocket, putting them on.

"What, these?" He asked.

"Y-yeah… they uh… look very good on you." She replied.

Usopp and Sanji stared at her.

And stared some more.

"Chopper! I think Zoro has brain damage!" Usopp yelled, looking around for the little deer. Sanji wasn't sure how to react to the compliment, his cheeks tinted slightly. Zoro, as if suddenly realizing what she had said, turned red herself.

"I don't need a compliment from a man!" Sanji finally reacted, kicking her bed over. Zoro fell on the floor but quickly recovered as well.

"N-not like you'd ever get one from a woman!" She shouted in return, her face still burning.

"Nami-san compliments me all the time!" Sanji grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"No, she compliments your cooking! That doesn't count!" Zoro grabbed his shirt in return.

"Of course it counts, I still did it, didn't I?"

"She's only using you for your cooking skills!"

"Oh, like Mihawk's using you for—" Sanji couldn't continue as he had just been kneed in the groin. He crumpled to the ground.

"Uhh…" Usopp winced and backed away, "So, bathhouse?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading! As you can see, the next chapter has an interesting setting hahaha~ Please wait for it eagerly! :)


	8. Close your eyes, Zoro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the bathhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was certainly... an interesting chapter to write! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Zoro was an idiot. Normally she would argue against being called such a thing, but in this one case, she agreed.

She was following Usopp to the bathhouse. The men's bathhouse. The place where men get naked together and bathe together.

Her mind was in overdrive, trying to think about how to fix this problem. They had almost arrived. She couldn't just enter. There was just no way to hide everything. Maybe she could just turn around and say she got lost or something? She glanced behind her and caught the eye of Sanji who was following. She quickly looked away. Her escape was blocked.

Though outwardly she looked fine, inwardly she was panicking. As they arrived at the entrance, she stopped cold in front of the door. Her brain shut down.

"What's wrong? Move it." Sanji said from behind, watching her back. She braced herself and stepped inside to the changing room.

There were naked men everywhere.

Her eyes found a spot on the far wall and she walked, almost robot like, towards it. She sat down and stared at the wall. Maybe they would just ignore her. Maybe this was all just a dream.

She felt something cold on her shoulder. She jumped.

"S-sorry! It's me!" Chopper whispered quickly, "I'm s-so sorry! I didn't realize!" he wriggled, looking around nervously. Thankfully it seemed the others were so excited for a hot bath that they immediately changed and went into the bathing room.

"No, it's fine. I'll just leave." Zoro replied, standing up.

"Oi, Zoro! Are you coming?" Called a voice from the bath. It was the king's voice. Zoro winced.

"I-I have an idea!" Chopper said excitedly and started digging through some of the baskets. "Here, just put on this big robe. There's a separate pool off to the side for hotter water. I'll say I'm making you a special herb bath for your sores! And I'll stand watch!" He giggled and wiggled again, obviously very proud of his plan and getting the chance to help her out again.

Honestly Zoro was doubtful, but she also found it very hard to say no to the cute deer. She hesitated, glanced around quickly to make sure they had all gone into the bathing room and changed into the large robe. Thankfully it kept everything covered and was large enough it was shapeless. Chopper grabbed his medical bag and led the way out into the bathing area. Zoro kept her eyes forward.

"What's taking you guys so long, come on, join us!" Usopp encouraged from his spot in the large pool.

"Yeah, lets play a game!" Luffy encouraged. Zoro cursed under her breath, of course her captain would forget everything.

"Z-zoro's still hurt pretty badly. So, I'm making him a special bath! Umm, it's made especially for him though, s-so stay over there!" Chopper warned. He was terrible at lying to his crewmates though and was obviously shaking. Zoro was deeply regretting this plan.

"Oh right, his third nipple!" Usopp said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Loving the attention and the fact that he knew more than the others, he puffed out his chest and continued.

"You see, Zoro has a _special condition_. He was born with not _one_, not _two_, not _four_, but _three_ nipples!" Usopp proclaimed to the others.

"R-really?!" Chopper asked, distracted from his task.

"Yes! But it's not just a _normal_ third nipple, no! Why this particular third nipple also possesses an _amazing_ power… a _deadly_ power." Usopp posed tragically, his head bowed.

"W-what kind of power?" The king asked, intrigued. Zoro was mortified by this turn of events.

"If perhaps one of us were to _look_ upon the third nipple of _yore_, why… we'd turn to _stone_!" Usopp proclaimed loudly. The boys gasped.

"Wow, that sounds pretty powerful… why you keeping something like that a secret Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"And also so pitiful… if you've got something like that, how do you get with the ladies?" The king asked, frowning and shaking his head. Zoro was looking for a hole to crawl in.

"Ha! That shitty swordsman couldn't get a chick if he were the last man on earth." Sanji mocked from his place off to the side. He had been silent through the whole debacle and wasn't falling for a story like that.

"Why would I want a woman anyway?!" Zoro looked up and shouted back. Sanji looked highly amused. He leaned his chin on his hand.

"Ahh, women not your style, eh cactus head? Well you have plenty of men to choose from here." Sanji gestured to the others, all currently without clothes. Zoro felt her whole body turn red with embarrassment.

The others were watching with interest.

"I never said t-that!" Zoro replied.

"Or perhaps… I'm more your style?" Sanji teased, leaning back in his seat so his toned chest was clearly visible.

"As if anyone would like a pervert like you!" She replied fiercely. Sanji faltered a moment but it quickly dissipated, and he laughed loudly. She looked around for something to throw at him.

"I see…" Usopp lowered himself back into the pool and saluted Zoro. "I apologize for the temptation!"

"Temptation?" Luffy asked, looking at his friend. Usopp nodded and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, pushing him down into the water as well.

"Zoro doesn't like women, he likes men." Usopp whispered quite loudly, with Sanji's laughter the constant backdrop. Luffy nodded.

"Sorry Zoro, I won't tempt you anymore!" Luffy added, covering his own nipples with his hands. The king followed his example.

"Zoro, it's done!" Chopper broke the tension and gestured to the small pool. Its water was foamy and opaque. Chopper grinned at her. She groaned with her head in her hands. She just wanted to leave.

"Um, Chopper… " Zoro lowered her voice, "While I'm extremely grateful, they are all watching me…"

"Oh, right!" Chopper looked back at all the men.

"Is that Nami?!" Chopper suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards the wall. All heads swiveled in that direction immediately. Zoro took the cue, slipped off her robe as quick as lightning and slipped into the pool up to her neck. She let out a sigh. It did actually feel quite good.

The others weren't too enthused about Chopper's lie, however, and he soon found himself taken by the others and splashed and dunked into the water.

The attention was off her though, so Zoro felt she could finally relax. She leaned back fully in the water up to her chin and sighed contently. She listened to the other boys playing around in the water and chatting as she felt the soreness in her muscles melt away from the warm water.

Of course, that didn't last for long.

"So, this is some kind of magic water?" Luffy asked, walking over to her pool. He had a towel around his waist now and another one tied around his neck like a bib, so it draped over his nipples. Zoro's eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock. Usopp walked over covered as well, kneeling and testing the water with his hand.

"Oh, this feels really nice!" He exclaimed. Usopp slid into the water, sighing as he went in. Luffy grinned and jumped in as well, splashing the water. Zoro curled up into a ball protectively and glared at the two.

"This is mine. Get out." She warned. Usopp looked slightly alarmed, but Luffy just laughed.

"Aw, come on Zoro, let's share—" Luffy said, then was suddenly hit on the head with a bar of soap. He picked it up to throw it back but noticed something written into it. It was the character for woman. He stared at it for a moment, thinking, then suddenly remembered something from long ago. He looked over to see Chopper who was stuck talking to the king make curvy motions with his hand. Luffy looked at Zoro. "Oh yeah…"

Luffy wasn't able to react fully though as both him and Usopp were suddenly grabbed by their heads and unceremoniously thrown across the room. Zoro looked up at her savior, ready to graciously thank them, but she locked eyes with a certain curly browed man. Her jaw dropped.

Thankfully Sanji was the type to wear a towel around his waist, but it was still a shock to see the man so close and nearly naked in front of her. He also had ignored the towel bib look that Luffy and the others had adopted. Zoro lowered herself more in the water, so only her nose was above it. She locked her arms around her legs and her eyes darted around for her only accomplice.

Sanji sat on the edge of the pool, letting only his feet soak.

"What's got you so uptight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She raised her head slightly.

"N-nothing!" She replied, glancing him over once before averting her eyes again.

"You sure have been weird lately, weirder than usual… You were never this _meek_ before. Sure you didn't damage your head?" Sanji questioned.

"I'm not meek!" She replied angrily. It wasn't her fault she was in this position. Well, okay, maybe it was partially, but still!

"Hmm… guess you getting locked up and all helpless earlier in that prison really humbled you down…" Sanji teased. Without thinking, Zoro grabbed one of Sanji's legs and pulled. Sanji found himself pitched forward toward the pool. Sanji quickly caught himself.

"Idiot! Do you want me to land on you?" Sanji questioned.

"I'm trying to drown you!" Zoro replied, pulling again. Sanji gripped the side of the tub tightly.

"O-oi! Read the situation you idiot!"

"Read? Read what?!" Zoro asked, finally pulling with all her might. Sanji fell into the pool, his towel flying off and hitting Zoro in the face. She reached up to remove it, but a trembling hooved hand stopped her.

"W-wait…" Chopper told her, having finally escaped from the king scrubbing his back.

"Sorry Zoro! I promise I won't forget again!" Luffy said as he reached into the pool, grabbing Sanji and dragging him away. A few minutes later Chopper dropped his hand and with tears in his eyes swayed mournfully.

"I'm so so so sorry Zoro! I couldn't get away from the king! Are you okay?" He asked, the large tears falling with little plops onto the group.

"Oh, I'm fine." She replied, sighing and patting his head, "Thank you for everything though! It was a really nice bath!" She forced a smile and glanced around to make sure the others were already gone, then put the robe back on.

They headed back to the main room and Chopper left first to let her get dressed.

Zoro was peering at her old bloody clothes, debating whether to just put them back on, when someone walked in.

"—don't worry, the boys already left! I'm just grabbing the soap!" Nami called out behind her to Vivi as she stepped into the boy's changing area. Zoro quickly turned around away from her and started pulling her dirty pants back on.

"Oh, sorry!" Nami called, without any shame as she spotted Zoro. She turned to look for the soap but stopped and looked back over at Zoro's back. Quick as a cat, she dashed over and grabbed Zoro's shoulder, turning her around.

"I am… such an idiot." Nami muttered, glancing Zoro over once then looking her in the eye. "Of _course_ you're a girl." She sighed and shook her head. Zoro was frozen, not sure what to do. She settled for grabbing her shirt. She was stopped by Nami's hand though.

"You're not putting that filthy thing back on, ugh, and look at you. Did you even bath at all?"

"Yeah."

"You're hopeless. Okay, you're going to _actually_ bathe, and meanwhile you're going to tell us what's going on." Nami handed her back the robe then started pulling her over to the girl's side.

"I-I'm not going over there!" Zoro resisted, grabbing the door frame.

"You're going to come in or I'm going to march right out this door and _tell everyone your little secret_." Nami threatened, lowering her voice. Zoro gulped and followed.

As Zoro walked in the room in her robe, the other occupant, Vivi, gasped.

"Zoro! This is the girl's side!" She exclaimed. She was wearing a robe herself, but she pulled it closed tighter.

"It's alright Vivi. Zoro is right where _she_ is supposed to be." Nami said. Vivi stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what she was being told. Zoro was scowling and looking at the floor.

"Wait… you don't mean… SHE?" Vivi gasped again, "What, really? I mean, you've always been a bit uh, softer looking than the others but... but we've been traveling together so long!"

"Yes, we'd like to hear _everything_." Nami said as she shoved Zoro down onto a stool. "While we teach you how to be a proper human being. Vivi, grab the shampoo will ya?"

Zoro didn't know what was more tortuous, their relentless questioning or the constant scrubbing and prodding of her body to get it clean. She didn't give up her personal reasons, but she relented and explained how she was able to keep hidden all this time. It hadn't been too hard for her, honestly. She wasn't exactly gifted in the chest area so keeping a chest guard of durable material on had prevented any mistakes, usually. For bathing, well she didn't bathe that often as was evident from all the grime coming off when being scrubbed.

"Does anyone else know?" Vivi asked curiously as she washed the shampoo out of Zoro's hair.

"Yeah.. besides you two, Luffy and Chopper. Oh, and Mihawk." Zoro replied, finally getting tired of their prodding and pushing them off. She reached for a towel to dry off.

"Not much of a secret anymore now, is it?" Nami chuckled, "That just leaves Usopp and Sanji right?" Zoro nodded glumly.

"Sanji…doesn't know?" Vivi asked, tapping her chin in thought, "That'll be a surprise for sure... wait... you said Mihawk right? Wasn't that the name on the letter you got? Who is that?"

"Isn't he… the one who gave you that scar?" Nami asked, gesturing to the scar that ran from Zoro's shoulder to her hip. She nodded.

"Yeah, the world's greatest swordsman."

"I'm guessing that's when he found out?" Nami asked. Zoro nodded.

"Seems like it. Are we done here?" Zoro asked, tired.

"Sanji was awfully weird about that letter… as were you… what did it say, exactly?" Nami had a gleam in her eye.

Zoro's face turned slightly red.

"We're finished." She said and put the robe back on, securing it tightly.

"Oh..my…" Vivi giggled slightly. Zoro went to leave and Nami stepped in front of her.

"Hold on. Look, I know things have been okay somehow, due to some miracle, but you can't handle this all on your own. The others will find out eventually." She said, leaning against the door.

"I've done just fine." Zoro glared back.

"Thirty minutes ago you were in the men's bath!" She exclaimed.

"I…I had it under control! Chopper was guarding me!"

"It doesn't sound like it was under control… and I even walked in on you. You were extremely lucky it wasn't one of the guys."

"What's your point?" Zoro growled, and Nami sighed and rubbed her head.

"I'm not really trying to blackmail you or anything, I swear. I'm trying to help you. Look, I don't know why you are doing this, but well, I just wanted to say that we've got your back." Nami explained, putting her hand on Zoro's arm. Zoro looked surprised.

"Yeah, we're crewmates, right?" Vivi chimed in, patting her back. "So, you can depend on us too."

Zoro looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She wasn't sure what to do so she patted Nami's shoulder in return. Nami grinned.

"Oh this adventure has suddenly become so much more fun… Say… you and Sanji sure spend a lot of time together…" Nami teased, but Zoro was already in mind overload. She pushed the navigator lightly aside and headed out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for your time! It seems like more and more people are finding out the secret~
> 
> Please leave a review letting me know what you think :)


	9. Shivers

She told her. That witch had told her.

"I'm going to kill you." Zoro threatened as she stalked towards Nami. They were back on their ship, the Going Merry, and out at sea heading towards their next destination.

"Oh, come on, Robin practically knew anyway." Nami replied, waving her hand, though she was also standing slightly behind the older woman. Nico Robin was the newest member of their crew, having joined after their success at Alabaster Island. She was a turncoat, having originally worked with their enemy, Crocodile. However, she had apparently saved their captain and had a turn of heart. Zoro still didn't trust her though. She was too suspicious.

"Only because you kept giving her hints!" Zoro replied furiously, trying to get around Robin. However, the older woman was using her devil fruit power – the ability to produce extra limbs – to block her way.

"Do not worry swordsman, I will not share your secret." Robin said with a small smile.

"I still don't trust you." Zoro replied, turning her glare towards Robin.

"And that is your choice." Robin smiled, patted Zoro's shoulder, then went to go back to their room. Her shield now gone, Nami's eyes widened and she backed up.

"Now, now, Zoro, isn't it easier with more people knowing?" Nami asked, smiling nervously.

"Easier for me to make this decision…" Zoro replied, gripping her sword as a threat. Her vision was blocked, however, by a certain cook.

"Fear not Nami-san, I will protect you from this fiend!" Sanji announced, looking down his nose at Zoro.

"Yeah, you do that." Nami replied and scampered off.

"Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, question-brow?" Zoro side-stepped and Sanji mirrored her.

"It's my business to protect the lovely women of this world." Sanji replied.

"I really, really hate that side of you." Zoro jeered. Sanji narrowed his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry you were never taught any sort of curtesy or manners." Sanji shot back, starting to lift his foot.

"I GOT THIS SANJI!" Usopp cried, jumping in between the two, facing Zoro. "SUPER SECRET TECHNIQUE NUMBER TWO, SEXY MYSTIQUE!" He unlatched the top of his overalls and let it fall forward, showing his bare chest. He flexed his muscles. Zoro stared.

"Luffy, I think it needs a bit more power! Two nipples aren't enough!" Usopp called to his captain. Luffy swung over and swiftly climbed onto Usopp's shoulders, ripping open his own vest.

"SEXY MYSTIQUE PLUS ULTRA!" He roared, flexing with one arm extended. Zoro groaned and walked away, the fight forgotten.

"Quickly Sanji! We need more power!" Usopp called to their cook.

"Like hell I'm going to do something that stupid!" Sanji replied, kicking them apart.

* * *

The crew's next destination was an island called Jaya. Their mission was simple, find information about how to get to the Sky Island. Luffy and Zoro eagerly disembarked and Nami begrudgingly followed to make sure the two actually did what they were supposed to do while the remaining crew stayed with the ship.

It was clear the moment that they entered town, that things wouldn't go as easily as they had hoped. The town, called Mock Town, was full of pirates. It seemed there were brawls happening at every moment to the delight of Luffy and Zoro. Nami pulled the two aside and glared at them.

"Alright you two, promise me you will not fight here." She demanded. Zoro scowled and Luffy picked his nose.

"Why would we do that?" Zoro asked.

"Because we need information and if you two go beating everyone up, we will never get it." She replied, "Now promise!"

"Uh huh..." Zoro and Luffy replied halfheartedly.

Nami sighed and they headed into town. It was a rough town, but they were able to find a bar quickly and headed inside to get some information. The trio ordered drinks and sat at the bar. Nami started chatting up the bartender while the other two started downing their drinks.

"Hey, pretty lady." A large, scruffy and slightly smelly man came up from behind them. Nami batted her eyes.

"You want to buy me a drink?" She cooed. The smelly man put his arm down on the bar and leaned over towards Zoro, however, much to Nami's surprise.

"You new to these parts?" The smelly man asked the swordsman. Zoro slammed her beer down on the table and glared past the man towards Nami.

"You witch!" Zoro growled.

"Why are you mad at me?!" Nami asked.

"This sort of shit only started happening since you made me take a bath all the time!" Zoro yelled, still ignoring the smelly man.

"What?! You're mad because of that?! That's just what normal humans do!" She said incredulously.

"Umm... so I just thought you were kinda pretty…" The smelly man mumbled.

"Shut the hell up!" Both girls yelled at the man who slumped away terrified.

"Aren't we not supposed to fight?" Luffy asked, watching the two.

"Don't even get me started!" Nami yelled at their captain, "This is also your fault!"

The door of the bar suddenly opened harshly, slamming into the wall. The customers of the tavern all looked up towards the doorway.

A large muscled man with blonde hair and a scar over one of his right eye entered the room with a commanding presence.

"I heard there was a pipsqueak pirate with a straw hat here." The man said as he entered, looking over the group. Whispers erupted through the crowd. Apparently the man's name was Bellamy and he had a large bounty on him. Bellamy noticed Luffy at the bar, watching him back curiously. He walked over to the straw hat captain and took a seat next to him.

"You Luffy?" Bellamy asked. Luffy nodded and was immediately slammed into the bar counter by Bellamy.

"Nice to meet you." Bellamy grinned until he noticed a sword at his neck. He looked over at Zoro who had drawn just as quickly.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Bellamy leered.

"Dammit Nami!" Zoro glared over her shoulder at the navigator.

"Stop blaming me for making you clean!" Nami replied and grabbed her shoulder. "But hold on, we haven't gotten any information yet!"

Luffy stood up and Bellamy turned his attention back to the captain. Nami tried in vain to ask the bartender about their next destination, Sky Island, but was laughed at by not only the bartender himself but the entire tavern. While they were laughing, another punch hit Luffy's gut and he was knocked to the ground. Bellamy stood over him.

"Pathetic, and here I was thinking to possibly recruit you guys." He spat on the ground. Zoro drew her second sword but Luffy held up his hand.

"Don't fight Zoro." The captain commanded much to Nami's dismay.

"No Luffy! It's okay, you can kick these guys asses! They deserve it!" Nami replied.

"No." Luffy ordered, looking at Zoro who nodded.

The next fifteen minutes were some of the hardest for Nami to endure. Luffy and Zoro were punched, kicked, slammed and thrown around the room. The two didn't move a muscle even as they were spit on. Finally, unable to take any more, Nami grabbed the two in tears and started dragging them towards the exit with the tavern laughing at the trio.

"You idiots!" Nami yelled at them once they were outside, tears in her eyes. Luffy and Zoro stiffy stood, blood dripping from their various wounds and their faces starting to puff up from being bruised. Zoro winced as she leaned over and grabbed some mud from the ground and rubbed it on her face.

"…and what are you doing?" She asked Zoro as she tapped her foot.

"Becoming more manly." Zoro replied as Nami rolled her eyes and started back towards the ship. The two followed.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Sanji asked, pointing at Zoro's face.

"Fight." She replied as they got back on the ship. Chopper immediately freaked out and went to grab his medicine.

"I mean this black crap all over your face." Sanji replied.

"Just some dirt." Zoro replied, shrugging. The cook sighed and went back to the kitchen and returned with a towel in his hand. Zoro narrowed her eyes.

"Come here." Sanji ordered. Zoro started backing up.

"What the hell are you doing..?" She asked cautiously.

"Wiping that shit off your face." Sanji replied, trying to corner the swordsman.

"I'm fine!" Zoro replied aggressively and was able to duck under Sanji's arm and dash towards the other side of the boat. However, she soon found herself unable to move. Several disconnected hands had appeared on the deck and grabbed hold of her, holding her in place. Robin was sitting on the railing off to the side and she smiled at Zoro innocently.

"Oh Robin-chan! Thank you so much~ You are always as helpful as you are beautiful!" Sanji called to her before turning a wicked grin towards Zoro and grabbing her face. "Just hold still." He took the towel and started wiping the dirt off her face, while avoiding her teeth.

"There, much better." Sanji finished his task and looked her over.

"Do you have a particular liking of dirt, swordsman?" Robin asked from her place on the railing. Nami walked over and sighed, her hand on her hip.

"Zoro thinks being dirty means being manly. He got hit on at the bar." She explained, rolling her eyes. Sanji raised his eyebrows.

"By a man?" He asked, tossing the soiled towel over his shoulder and reaching up, grabbing Zoro's face.

"Yeah… two technically." Nami replied, suddenly interested. She sat next to Robin and watched the two, smirking.

"Idiot. You can be clean and manly. Look at me." Sanji told Zoro, "Hmm… lately your hair has gotten longer." He moved his hands from her cheeks up into her hair, checking the length. Zoro started trying to resist as her cheeks tinted pink, but Robin continued to hold her in place.

"That's true cook-san. The longer hair gives a much more feminine look. Why don't you help our swordsman by cutting it?" Robin suggested with a smile. Nami turned to Robin with a look of admiration.

"Sure, can't have him getting distracted during a fight by the enemy making eyes at him." Sanji replied.

"You get distracted by girls all the time!" Zoro countered, but everyone ignored her.

"Robin-chan~! If you could be so kind as to put our idiot swordsman into a chair, I'll go get some scissors!" He asked kindly, and Robin smiled.

"Of course, Cook-san." She moved her arms and the numerous detached arms moved Zoro across the deck into one of their chairs despite her struggle.

"This is a win-win, Zoro." Nami grinned at the swordsman. "You'll get to look more manly, and… well, you know." She waved her hand vaguely in the direction Sanji had just went. Zoro practically hissed back.

A moment later Sanji returned with some scissors and had also put on his glasses. Zoro paused in her struggling to look at him a moment.

"Good, stay just like that. If you move around while I'm holding these scissors, I could poke out one of your eyes. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?" Sanji walked up towards her and again slipped his hands into her hair.

Despite Nami's protests, Robin convinced the girl to give the two some privacy and they headed inside the ship.

"I'm more worried about being burned." Zoro replied, noting the cigarette in Sanji's mouth. He grinned.

"You'll be fine." He leaned in a bit as he tried to figure out how much to cut off. Zoro looked down, unable to look into the cook's eyes. He measured out some hair with his fingers and started cutting. Zoro held her breath. He was so _close_ to her that she could feel his breath. She shivered.

"You cold?" Sanji asked, trimming away. She almost shook her head but Sanji stopped her with his hand. He made his way around her head, trimming off all the ends of her hair, and blowing off the excess hair from her neck. Zoro was gripping the chair so tightly it was almost creaking. She stared down at her lap, willing herself not to move or breath or do anything really.

Sanji came back around to stand in front of her.

"Look up." He commanded, trying to see if everything was straight. She tilted her chin up but closed her eyes. She felt his large hands slide into her hair again on both sides. He tilted her head this way and that, checking.

"I think… we're done." Sanji told her, though he didn't let go of her just yet. At the long pause, she finally opened her eyes. Sanji was right in front of her, holding her, and looking not at her hair but into her eyes. She stopped breathing again. Sanji's cigarette dropped to the ground, abandoned.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy called, running over. "I heard you're giving out haircuts! Can you cut mine too?" Usopp joined him.

"Yeah me too!" Usopp pulled at his own long hair. Sanji was staring at her. He finally looked away and turned towards the other two.

"Cut it yourself." He told them after clearing his throat. He tossed Luffy the scissors who caught them while also stabbing himself in the process. He reached down and picked up the abandoned cigarette, glancing at Zoro while doing so. She was blushing and holding her chest, with a bewildered look on her face. He left to go start dinner.

One of Robin's detached hands reached over and patted her back in a comforting way before they released her from her spot.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for reading! Things are moving along it seems~ Now Robin also knows! Please review!


	10. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was incredibly fun. I hope you all enjoy it too!

"I accept!" Luffy called out.

"You idiot, you shouldn't just accept everything that you hear!" Nami hit her captain.

"Good, can't back down from a challenge." Zoro grinned, hand on her swords.

"Agreed." Sanji stepped forward beside her. Their captain had taken it upon himself to accept a series of games with a rival pirate group, the Foxy Pirates. The rules were simple. Each round there would be a challenge and the winning group could steal a team member from the opposite group. The Foxy team was able to choose the first game.

"First, we choose the game of… hide and seek!" The Foxy Captain announced. The straw-hat pirates gathered together and did rock, paper, scissors to see who would participate. Nami, Robin and Chopper won and were going to be the first participants.

The first game went smoothly at first. Though they were not particularly fast, Robin's power gave them quite an advantage. She was able to capture their opponents and drag them to a stop. However, one of their opponents was also a shark. Unable to capture the beast in the water with two devil-fruit users and Nami, they lost the first game.

The Foxy pirates chose to steal Chopper away as their first prize much to the straw-hat's dismay.

"Okay guys, we need to be smart to get Chopper back." Usopp said, "It's our choice to choose the game." Sanji, Luffy and Zoro nodded.

"Should we suggest a battle to the death?" Zoro asked.

"Or a cook off?" Sanji added.

"Meat eating contest?" Luffy suggested.

"We choose the game Spin the Bottle!" Nami announced for them. All eyes turned to her as she gave a cat-like smile.

"Nami-san~!" Sanji looked completely overjoyed as he twirled towards the navigator.

"We've already participated, this is all up to you guys. Good luck!" She snickered. Sanji's face fell. He looked over at Luffy, Zoro and Usopp, then back at her in horror.

"What's spin the bottle?" Zoro asked unknowingly.

"Whoever spins it fastest wins?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.

"Oh that sounds kinda fun." Usopp remarked. Sanji, looking horribly betrayed, dropped his head into his hands.

"It goes like this: Each group will make a circle with their team members. A bottle will be placed in the middle. You spin it, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss. Whichever team cannot fulfill the kiss will be disqualified." Nami explained simply. Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Why would you choose something like that?!" He asked, gesturing to their group, "We're all guys! We are at a clear disadvantage!"

"What? You guys backing down from the challenge?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Never." Both Zoro and Luffy said together. Nami looked highly amused.

"You're all idiots." Sanji groaned.

The enemy pirates were clearly distressed as well but couldn't back down either. They formed their own circle and started spinning.

"I'll go first!" Luffy declared, grabbing the bottle. He spun it. The others watched it closely. Sanji winced but the bottle passed him and landed facing Zoro. Zoro blinked at her captain and shrugged. It was over fairly quickly, a quick peck that was nothing more than a smushing of lips.

Nami who was watching, elbowed Robin and nodded towards Sanji. Robin nodded.

"Was that your first kiss, swordsman-san?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yeah." Zoro replied, disinterested and wishing they were fighting instead.

"Guess I'm next." Usopp frowned, looking at his options. He signed and spun the bottle. The bottle again landed on Zoro. She looked surprised but shrugged again.

"I somehow think this whole situation is easier to you." Usopp crossed his arms.

"How the hell is this easier for me?" Zoro asked.

"You get to kiss the most handsome and bravest of all pirates." Usopp replied seriously. Zoro rolled her eyes. Again, the chaste kiss was quick and over in a moment. Zoro rubbed her lips with the back of her hand.

"My turn, right?" Zoro asked, reaching down and spinning the bottle. Everyone leaned forward, curiously. As it slowed down, it inched towards Usopp yet again.

However, a large hand slammed down on it, stopping it. Sanji had stopped the bottle from moving, and it currently pointed towards the cook. Zoro looked in surprise at the cook. There was an intense, unreadable expression on his face. She realized he had been quiet during the entire game.

"San—" Zoro started but they were interrupted by a buzzer.

"Looks like it's a tie! Two to two!" Called the referee.

"So close…" Nami pouted. Robin patted her shoulder.

"Now, now navigator-san. We shouldn't force it." She responded.

The crew all gathered along the sidelines as the final battle was between the two pirate captains. It was a battle of chess. Unfortunately, neither captain knew how to play and were just moving pieces around randomly and shouting what they thought were chess related words.

"Strike!"

"That's a goal!"

Zoro wasn't paying attention, however. She saw Sanji light a cigarette and walk back to the ship. Zoro glanced at the others then quickly followed the cook.

She followed him silently, not really sure what to say. She knew he was acting weird but wasn't sure why. She had a guess it had to do with the weird game, however.

Sanji boarded the ship and headed into the kitchen, Zoro following behind. Once inside, the cook started pulling out vegetables and letting out his frustration by chopping them quickly and with a bit more force than necessary. Zoro hesitated in the doorway. She knew that he knew she was there, but the cook wasn't acknowledging her presence. After a few moments of just the sounds of Sanji chopping vegetables, Zoro stepped fully inside the room and cleared her throat.

"Sanji?" She asked attentively, "Is… everything okay?" She felt a bit awkward, herself not the best when it came to understanding people's feelings. The chopping stopped, and she could see Sanji's back rise and fall as he took in a deep breath and turned towards her. She watched him back and waited. Finally, Sanji set his knife down and walked towards her.

"I don't like losing." Sanji remarked as he continued forward. Zoro found herself stepping backward until she hit the wall.

"Me either." Zoro replied simply, looking a bit confused. Sanji removed his cigarette from his lips and put it out on the wall.

"A tie is a loss." Sanji murmured, stepping into her personal space. "Do you agree?" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead lightly against her own, staring into her eyes. Her breath caught and her mind went blank.

"Yeah…" she answered, her voice barely heard. Sanji reached up and slid his fingers into her hair.

"Should we win?" He asked, his fingers rubbing light circles in her hair. Still enraptured by his gaze, Zoro simply nodded, unable to speak.

Sanji leaned down and captured her lips.

It was different.

It was oh so different from the pecks she had received from Luffy and Usopp during the game.

It was warm.

It was gentle.

He smelled of smoke and lavender.

It was over too quickly.

Sanji pulled back and stared at her a moment more with those intense eyes before letting go of her slowly and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Without another glance at her, he turned away and went back to the counter, picking the knife up again and continuing his work.

Zoro was frozen in her spot for far too long, before pushing away from the wall and leaving the kitchen without a word.

* * *

Chopper was the one who found Zoro later that evening when it was time for dinner. Zoro was in the storage room, sitting behind one of the barrels, lost in thought. Her fingers kept dancing across her lips as she replayed the earlier event over and over in her mind. Her thoughts were drifting back to her earlier anxieties, however.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked softly, putting a hoof on her knee to let her know he was there. She looked up at the deer startled, but relaxed.

"Chopper… sorry I was just thinking about something." She replied with a frown.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked worriedly. Zoro sighed.

"I think so… my heart just hurts a bit for some reason." Zoro replied. Chopper jumped, instantly panicking.

"Your heart?! Are you having a heart attack? Is your arm numb? Are you having trouble breathing?" Chopper asked alarmed. Zoro shook her head.

"I don't think so…"

"There you two are." Nami entered the room. "We sent Chopper to get you and then we lost Chopper."

"Zoro's heart is hurting!" Chopper exclaimed, examining the swordsman. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Could this possibly be connected to the same reason a certain cook of ours chopped up enough carrots to last us until next year?" She asked. Zoro suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Idiots. Alright, come on. Zoro will be fine." Nami pushed the two out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was incredibly awkward. Sanji wasn't his usual cheerful self, even when Nami and Robin sat down. He was treating them like normal people, which was already throwing up red flags for the crew members. Zoro was sitting in the corner, in a daze and staring at the wall. Luffy was oblivious to the weird tension and was stuffing food in his mouth like usual. Though he did complain about the amount of carrots on his plate before consuming them all. Nami and Robin were sharing glances at one another, wondering if they should do something.

It was Usopp, however, that couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly slammed his hands down on the table.

"We should address the elephant in the room." He replied solemnly. Luffy's eyes immediately darted around the room looking for said elephant.

"Which is…?" Nami asked, worried. Usopp sighed and shook his head.

"Earlier… when Zoro and I kissed… well, there was a spark." He admitted, rubbing his chin. Sanji's head slowly spun around to look at the marksman.

"How interesting. What kind of spark?" Robin asked, leaning her head into her hand. Zoro blinked, suddenly brought into the conversation. Usopp stared at Zoro, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hmmm… like, my heart jumped, or something." He said very seriously.

"…did you stop breathing?" Zoro asked curiously, thinking about her own experience with Sanji.

"I don't think so…" Usopp replied, tilting his head.

"Do you want to… try it again..?" Nami asked between giggles and glancing between the two. He couldn't answer though, as a large, sharp knife was slammed into the table between his fingers by a certain cook. Usopp slowly turned his head to see death staring him in the face. He scrambled away to the far side of the room.

"N-no, I'm good!" Usopp squeaked. Sanji turned his glare to Zoro.

"And you… why are you such a dumbass?" Sanji asked. Zoro snapped out of her daze and glared back.

"I'm not a dumbass, you pervert cook!" She replied, standing.

"I'm the pervert? You're the one going around kissing everyone!" Sanji replied. Zoro gawked.

"I didn't kiss anyone! It was a game! They kissed me!"

"You let them! Are you just going to let anyone who wants to kiss you?!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't let anyone I didn't trust to kiss me!" Zoro answered. Sanji paused after that statement, and crossed his arms, watching her.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"O-of course." She replied, reddening slightly but still glaring at him. The other crew members were watching with interest. Zoro noticed their eyes and quickly sat down, stuffing her face with food and wondering if there were ever a time when she wasn't constantly embarrassed in front of her crew. Sanji turned back to his cooking and a moment later offered some cake to the ladies.

"Some dessert, Nami-san, Robin-chan~?" He asked, his face much brighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading! I hope you all are enjoying their slowly evolving relationship. As mentioned before, we are going to skip a lot of certain story arcs and include only the ones which will develop their relationship. So gear up, Thriller Bark is coming! Thanks again, please consider leaving a review! They really help motivate me to write :) Thank you!


	11. The color red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is a lead up to the next one, so please understand the jumping around a bit :) 

"Do you think he's ever going to put on pants?" Zoro asked as she reached for the bottle of sake on the counter. Sanji slid the sake away from her and placed a cup of water in front of her instead. She was draining their alcohol reserves faster than he could replenish them.

"Sadly, I don't think he ever will." Sanji replied, sighing. "Why couldn't our new shipwright have been a beautiful woman?"

"To add to the number of women who ignore you?" Zoro teased and was rewarded with a slap upside the head. She laughed.

The straw hat crew had certainly been through a lot. Flying islands, assassinations, runaway trains, and now it finally felt as if they had a bit of a break. Their old ship, the Going Merry, had been replaced and they now resided on a newly completed and much larger ship, the Thousand Sunny along with its creator, Franky.

He was yet another enemy turned friend, and Zoro was starting to seriously be concerned about who Luffy added to his crew. It had worked out well so far… but where was the line?

She sighed and reached for the sake again, ignoring the water.

"It's 10 in the _morning_." Sanji emphasized, taking the bottle of sake and putting it away. Zoro rolled her eyes. Sanji and her had managed to settle into a comfortable friendship. They still fought, a lot, but it was more teasing one another than vicious. Neither of them ever brought up the kiss that had happened oh so long ago. It was an unspoken rule between them. Zoro didn't know how to feel about the whole thing so she did what she usually did and stuffed all her feelings deep down. Emotions made you weak. Perhaps that was why Franky annoyed her so much, he sure cried a lot.

But… there were moments. Moments where Zoro and Sanji would get caught up complaining about something and end up talking far after dark. Moments where she caught herself staring at him longer than necessary. Moments where his hand on her shoulder made her heart skip a beat. He just _understood_ her. And they fought so well together, like they could read one another's minds.

No. Push it _down_.

"Hey everyone, I found something SUPER!" Called Franky from the deck. Sanji and Zoro exchanged glances before heading out to the deck along with everyone else.

Franky was hoisting a large barrel onto the ship with Usopp's help.

"Is it booze?" Zoro asked, walking over.

"Do you have a problem?" Sanji asked the swordsman.

"Maybe it's some preserves." Robin wondered, "But either way, be careful when you open it just in case."

Luffy reached over and pulled the lid off, and suddenly the barrel exploded, shooting a beam of smoke high into the sky. The crew tensed and looked around worriedly, their position now revealed to anyone nearby.

It all happened at once, suddenly a storm appeared in the distance and fog was rolling in while the crew kept their eyes pealed for anything amiss. They made it through the storm thanks to the Thousand Sunny, but the fog stayed and left the crew feeling uncomfortable.

"Do not worry, Nami-san, Robin-chan~ If you are afraid you can seek shelter in my arms." Sanji fussed towards the two women, who promptly ignored him.

"Yohohoho~ yohohohoho~"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around nervously at the mysterious sound.

"It's coming from this way…" Franky noted, leaning over the railing and trying to see anything in the deep fog.

"Yohohoho~ hohohho~"

"I see something…" Usopp said, trembling as he backed away towards the other side of the ship. Chopper joined him. Zoro clutched her swords as a ship came into view. However, it was no ordinary ship. The ship was easily four times larger than their own, but the striking part of the ship was that it was in tatters. The sales were ripped to shreds and the ship itself had numerous holes and tares in its side.

"It's a ghost ship!" Luffy cried out in excitement, climbing up on the railing to get a better look.

"Is a g-ghost making that sound!?" Chopper squealed.

"We're going to be cursed!" Usopp cried, pulling out a cross and holding it in front of him.

"Ghosts don't exist." Zoro stated. "Maybe it's a zombie."

"Yohohoohoo~" Called the voice from the ship once more. Everyone tensed as they slowly could make out a figure on the ship.

"Oh. Hello there." Said the voice. As the figure came into view, the crew saw a skinless face with black holes for eyes.

"How cool!" Luffy beamed, while the rest of the crew looked on horrified at the fancy looking skeleton sipping tea and waving towards them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sanji asked as they climbed abroad the ghost ship.

"Because if we don't follow the Captain, we're going to get another crew member." Zoro replied.

"Need a hand?" The skeleton asked as it watched Luffy, Sanji and Zoro climb the ladder up. "Because I don't have one! Yohohoho~" Luffy laughed and jumped onto the deck, obviously very impressed by the skeleton. Sanji and Zoro boarded reluctantly.

"I like his hair." Luffy remarked, admiring the skeleton man.

"Um, Captain, perhaps we should ask—"

"Will you join our crew?" Luffy asked.

"Of course. It's been so BONE-ly here with NO BODY." The skeleton replied, shooting finger (bone) guns at Luffy, who laughed hysterically.

"Oh god.." Sanji groaned.

* * *

"Why do we have to help out that weird skeleton?" Zoro asked, grumbling as she followed the others onto the dark and mysterious mansion on the ghostly island, Thriller Bark.

"We're saving Nami-san, Usopp and Chopper. Do you ever pay attention to anything that's going on?" Sanji asked, sighing. Zoro looked around as if suddenly realizing the other three weren't there.

"Oh… alright then."

"Okay, this mansion looks pretty big. Let's split up and cover more ground." Franky suggested to the others who nodded.

"I'll go this way." Luffy said, heading up the stairs. Frankly went right with Robin. Zoro followed her Captain and Sanji went to the left alone.

* * *

"Zoro, jump!" Luffy called out, and the swordsman jumped. Luffy shot his arm out and grabbed the franken-pig and slung it at the far wall.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked, looking at the impression in the wall.

"Do you think we can get Sanji to cook it up?" Luffy asked. They had been relentlessly attacked by various stitched up creations.

"I feel like we've been wandering around for hours." Zoro said as they walked into a new room and saw some of the remains of enemies they had already beaten before.

"Its because you suck at directions." Luffy told her, rubbing his chin and looking around the room.

"I do not! If you keep going left, you will always find your way out!" Zoro replied.

"Didn't we just go right?" Luffy asked, looking down at his hands again and making an L shape with them to check the direction.

"See, this is your fault!" She accused. Luffy shrugged and shot his arm up straight into the ceiling with a grin.

"Short cut!"

"No, wait!" Zoro yelled but Luffy had already grabbed her and they shot upwards to the next level, crashing through the ceiling. They landed in what appeared to be a throne room, and a large man sat on the throne, looking just as surprised as they did.

"Get them!" The man yelled. A cute girl with pigtails giggled and waved her hand. Before Zoro and Luffy could do anything, a pair of ghosts swooped down and passed through them.

"I can never become the pirate king.. I'm so pathetic…" Luffy groaned as he fell to his knees.

"I am so weak and powerless, I always let my crew down and Sanji will change when he finds out my secret—" Zoro started.

"Great job Perona! How do you like her negative ghosts, eh straw hats?" The man asked.

"—and I'll have to leave the straw hats and travel alone, but I'll get lost and end up outside the grand line. I'll never be able to meet Mihawk to challenge him, and if he knows how often I lose, he will lose interest and not want to fight me anymore—"

"Um.. yes, well, I am Gecko Moria. It is I who will become the true pirate king." The man declared as they tied up the two pirates. He pulled out a large pair of scissors. "Now I'll take your shadows."

"—and I'll never achieve my goal and it'll prove Kunio right, that I am worthless as a girl and my parents were right to throw me away—"

"Why don't we cut this one first." Perona suggested, gesturing to Zoro. Moria nodded and grabbed the swordsman's shadow, snipping it from her body. Zoro immediately fainted.

* * *

When Zoro awoke again, she was in a large cage next to her captain. He was gnawing at the bars.

"Luffy?" She asked, looking around for her swords.

"Oh you're awake!" Luffy grinned. "About time, I'm about to free us, so let's go kick that shadow guy's ass."

"Sounds good." She replied. Luffy paused, however.

"You know, Zoro…"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, I'll never let you leave our crew." Luffy said suddenly serious. Zoro frowned and looked at her captain.

"What-?"

"Those things you were saying… I know the ghosts increase negative feelings, but… I just wanted you to know, everything will be okay. I'll be the pirate king, and you'll be the world's strongest swordsman." Luffy told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She stared at him a moment then smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and you can trust Sanji too. Believe in your crewmates." Luffy added, grinning. Zoro's smile vanished but she nodded.

"Good. Alright, let's get out of here!" Luffy continued his gnawing until he snapped one of the bars. They slipped out and started running.

After circling around a few times, Zoro suddenly realized they had gotten separated in their haste. She managed to find her swords lying around though, which was a plus. She kept hearing bells somewhere, but wasn't able to find out where the sound was coming from.

She entered a room, following the sound. What she didn't notice, however, was the large gaping hole in the floor. She promptly fell through—

-And landed in a large hall on top of someone. She groaned and scrambled off the person. It was Nami. She was for some reason wearing a wedding dress. She looked to her left to see a man with a lion face suddenly grab her and kiss her.

The far door burst open in flames as a certain cook entered the room.

"Nami-san~! I'm here to save—Mosshead!?" Sanji stared at the two in shock. Zoro kneed the strange lion faced man in the groin and spat.

"Ugh, I think I got fur in my mouth…" Zoro complained. Sanji stomped over and gave a quick kick to the strange man, sending him crashing into the wall. He looked her over and then down at Nami, who seemed unharmed.

"I swear, this is some kind of divine punishment…" Sanji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"Shit, that thing has Luffy's shadow?" Sanji looked up at the giant zombie creature. It was destroying everything in its path.

"Stop staring and start fighting." Zoro replied, dashing after the monster.

* * *

The straw hat crew were barely standing, each covered in wounds and exhausted from trying to beat the monster. However, it was proving too powerful and they had run out of ideas.

But their saving grace was their captains return. Luffy showed up having absorbed dozens of shadows himself and faced his own shadow.

The battle was long, and everyone watched with bated breath, but Luffy was victorious over both the monster and the man Moria. He fell to the ground as the shadows within him scattered back to their owners. His body was in tatters.

Just when it seemed all had passed and everything was going to be alright, another presence made themselves known. Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichibukai.

"I've come for the straw-hat's head." Kuma stated simply, glancing around at the crew who were all battered from their recent fight.

"Like hell we're going to let that happen." Zoro stated, stepping forward, albeit a bit slowly. Franky and Usopp stepped forward as well, gritting their teeth and ready to fight.

In a mere second, they were all blown back harshly as Kuma raised his hand. Knocked unconscious, the straw hat crew were all in critical condition.

Kuma stepped forward to retrieve Luffy. As he reached down, however, he heard a grunt and looked to his right. Zoro was pushing herself up and stumbling over to their position. She was battered to the bone but running on adrenaline, she raised her sword and attacked. She was easily smashed into the ground.

"C-captain…" Zoro groaned and crawled over to Luffy, placing herself between the two. She glowered at the Shichibukai, but also knew she couldn't defeat the man.

"Such dedication." Kuma noted.

"Take me instead." Zoro offered, dropping her swords beside her. Kuma seemed to think about the proposal.

"No!" Came a weak but aggravated voice. Zoro looked to her side to see Sanji trying to pry himself away from a pile of rubble. The cook had finally gotten free and staggered to his feet, limping towards them.

"Don't be an idiot Zoro, you're far too valuable to us." He paused, "To _me_. Take my life instead." Sanji moved to stand in front of Zoro and his captain. Though his stand didn't last long as he was suddenly struck from behind and fell forward. Zoro had grabbed her sword and hit the back of his head with the hilt. Her eyes landed on Kuma.

"Very well." Kuma told her. His hand raised and what looked like an angry red ball of…something, started forming in his hand, pulling itself from Luffy's body.

"This is his pain, his wounds." Kuma continued, "I will give you this." Zoro nodded without hesitation. She walked a short distance away, moving behind a crumbling pillar as she readied herself.

* * *

"Oh wow, I feel great!" Luffy called out as he and the others arose. It had seemed that Kuma had vanished, and their battle was now over. Everyone was beaten up, though Luffy seemed remarkably okay considering the stress his body had just gone through. Everyone gathered and started chatting, checking on one another and congratulating for the recent battle.

Sanji woke with a throbbing pain on the back of his skull. He assessed the situation, seeing his crewmates for the most part doing alright.

Someone was missing though.

"Zoro…" Sanji muttered under his breath and looked around in a panic. Not seeing the swordsman, he forced his body to keep moving even as it cried out for him to just lay down.

Then, he found her.

Red.

It was everywhere.

He stumbled towards her but his foot slipped on the substance and he stumbled to the ground. He caught himself on his hands. The red coated his hands. He looked at them, eyes wide. He started to tremble as he looked up slowly at the swordsman. She was hardly recognizable in this state. He caught a glimpse of white teeth.

"I'm fine." Zoro told him.

Sanji blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading! As mentioned above, this is more of a build up chapter for the next one. The next chapter is the longest chapter I've ever written and a lot happens. It will be my Christmas/holiday gift to you all :) So please look forward to it!


	12. Sanji's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you :) I have been waiting to post this chapter since the beginning, so I hope it came out okay! Despite trying to edit it a lot, it still came out nearly two to three times longer than a usual chapter of mine, but I couldn't imagine making it two chapters. Please enjoy!

The straw hat pirates were worried. Zoro lay unconscious on the bed, having been attended to by Chopper. But, it wasn't Zoro that they were worried about. Sanji had been acting extremely strangely after the battle.

The crew knew quite well that Zoro and Sanji were close. A few of them even suspected quite heavily feelings on either one or both sides. But even so, the way Sanji was acting seemed fairly extreme.

It was true that Zoro was badly hurt. More than usual. However, Chopper had announced that she would live. She was extremely tough after all as well, not someone who would let a few near mortal wounds stop her.

Nevertheless.

Sanji wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't eat.

Whenever someone tried to talk to him, he would lash out in anger.

He was jittery and would jump at random sounds.

He wouldn't leave Zoro's side and kept checking her constantly.

Chopper tried to look over the cook to see if there was anything wrong, but the cook brushed him aside.

After two days of this, Luffy called a meeting with the members. They discussed possible reasons and what they could do help the cook.

"Maybe he'll snap out of it when Zoro wakes up. I mean they are pretty close." Usopp suggested as they sat around a table in the next room.

"Yeah maybe, but is he going to start acting like this anytime something happens to Zoro?" Nami questioned.

"I think…" Robin started, "there may be something internally wrong."

"Like his stomach? Maybe he's hungry. He hasn't eaten." Luffy wondered.

"Ahh, psychologically?" Franky asked. Robin nodded.

"Zoro's incident might have triggered this response from him." Robin continued.

"Let's say that's true. If so, what could we do about it? No one here is exactly a psychologist." Nami said, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Maybe we could try talking to him again?" Usopp suggested, shrugging.

"He bites our heads off every time we try." Nami sighed. There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and Brook stood up and silently left the room.

"Right… maybe he just needs time then. Let's wait until Zoro wakes up." Franky told them.

* * *

Brook entered the infirmary quietly with his guitar and walked over to the bed where Sanji was watching over Zoro. The cook raised a defensive gaze towards the skeleton, but Brook simply sat down across from them and settled his guitar on his lap. Seeing the musician had no intention of getting closer, Sanji turned his attention back to Zoro as Brook started lightly strumming his guitar. This continued for some time, and they simply sat in near silence, only the slow simple tune of the guitar wandering the room.

Slowly, Sanji felt the tension start to release from his body as the melody started to distract him from his thoughts. He concentrated on listening.

Eventually, he found himself feeling exhausted. He slowly laid his head down on his arms on the bed, keeping an eye on the sleeping swordsman. His eyelids drooped. He tried to keep them open but lost the battle and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sanji awoke with a jolt. Surprised and upset that he had fallen asleep, he quickly looked over Zoro to see her still asleep. He sighed and glanced around. Brook was still sitting but was no longer playing the guitar.

"How long was I out?" Sanji asked, rubbing his face.

"A couple hours." Brook replied.

"Was there any change in Zoro's condition?" Sanji questioned. Brook tilted his head slightly.

"She's been doing the same. But Chopper seems to think she will wake up soon." Brook told him. Sanji nodded, yawning. He watched Zoro's face for a moment before suddenly realizing something.

"Wait… you know?" Sanji asked. Brook shrugged his shoulders.

"As do you, it seems. Our little swordsman can try as she might, but all I can see is woman." Brook replied. Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's an idiot…"

"Perhaps. She has a large burden on her shoulders. As do you, it seems, cook." Brook replied as he started looking over his guitar strings, plucking them one at a time to checking their tuning. Sanji froze for a moment, glancing over at the musician. However, Brook did not push.

Sanji looked back towards Zoro and reached over, putting his hand over her own.

"When I saw her… when I knew that she was suffering… when I saw the blood I just…" Sanji shuddered and shook his head. "It… reminded me of my mother."

Brook finished his tuning and set the guitar down. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, staying silent.

"She… she died a long time ago. When I was a child. It was my fault." Sanji admitted, the grief clear on his face. "She was the only one who ever loved me… the only one who cared." He kept his eyes down, away from the skeleton's face.

"When I saw her take in all that pain, when I saw all the blood, I just… I can't do it… I can't take that pain again." Sanji confessed, gripping Zoro's hand tighter.

"She is very strong." Brook noted, tilting his head towards the swordsman who still lay asleep in the bed between them. Despite the various cuts and bruises, she seemed to be resting soundly. Sanji nodded.

"I know… I know… but then I just remember what happened back then, and even though logically I know its different, I still… couldn't help but panic." Sanji shook his head. There was a pause between them.

"Since when did you know?" Brook inquired curiously. Relieved from the slight change in subject, Sanji stared off into the distance, thinking.

"From the beginning." He replied, thinking back to when he first met the swordsman.

* * *

_Sanji had been suspicious. However, he'd seen a lot on the seas so when told that Zoro was indeed a man, he had let it go. Who was he to judge if Zoro's frame was a bit more softer than your average male's? And that was that._

_Until… Mihawk._

_The blood. The cut that spanned across her entire body. He was so concentrated on the blood that he hadn't noticed at first from his prime seat. But it was Mihawk's words that confirmed it._

"…_**miss**__ swordsman."_

_The cook stared in shock, wondering if he had heard wrong. He barely heard it as it was. She was bleeding profusely, he couldn't ponder about it now. He rushed to her side as she was struggling to pull her haramaki to cover her partially exposed chest. It looked so bad. He gulped and called for help._

* * *

_Sanji had put the whole incident out of his head. He had other things to worry about, such as their current fight with the Arlong Pirates._

_When she saved him from getting his head chopped off, they had ended up face to face in the battle. He watched her as she panted, blood seeping out of the bandages. Her eyes were still determined however, as if she would fight even if it cost her life._

_As her head fell to his shoulder, he wrapped his arm protectively around her. She was wounded from the beginning and these fishmen were taking as much advantage of that as possible, attacking her stomach. He felt a deep burn of anger grow inside himself. She was pushing herself so far to save her crewmembers, to save him. He wouldn't forget that, and he would return the favor._

* * *

_S_ _anji frowned down at the swordsman. She was losing too much blood, he needed to do something to stop it. As he reached for it though, Usopp stopped him, sprouting nonsense about some kind of third nipple._

_That was her cover story? What an _ _ **idiot** _ _. Sanji gently pushed Usopp aside and applied pressure to her wound. It looked like he was going to have to watch over her more closely than he thought._

* * *

_I__t was odd. Sanji loved women. A lot. He was always seeking their approval, their love, their affection. Knowing Zoro was pretending to be a man flipped some sort of switch within the cook. He still wanted to be around her, he still craved her attention. But it was _ _ **different** _ _. He didn't have to put on airs, he didn't have to act, because he knew he couldn't. But, for some reason, that helped them grow closer._

"_Are looks the only thing you care about? It's the inside that matters!"_

"_Well it's too bad you're lacking in both areas, eh moss head?" Sanji saw the hurt in her eyes. He was teasing her, like usual, but it seemed to dig deeper than usual._

_He loved spending time with her. She always had a response to whatever he threw at her. But she also looked nervous sometimes. It was…very cute. He found himself trying to press all her buttons just to catch glimpses of a blush here and there._

_She was also incredibly strong. He didn't have to worry about something happening to her. She was always the last one standing. True, she might be covered in blood, but that didn't stop her. She was a survivor. He was extremely pleased. She wouldn't die._

* * *

_Sanji felt safe. Like he could let his guard down._

_Zoro was curious about him. His heart leapt when she asked him questions. No one had asked before. She wanted to know about him._

_But… sudden fear._

_What if he told her? Would she look at him differently? He changed the subject. He couldn't do it. Not yet._

* * *

_She was such an idiot. What kind of person concealing their gender changes their clothes in front of someone? Sure, he was pretending to sleep… but still. He could hear her removing her clothes and he had to force himself to keep his eyes closed. Deep breathes. In and out. Finally, she was clothed. He continued to fake sleep, until he felt her lean over. He grabbed her wrist._

"_If you're going to smother me in my sleep, a pillow would work better." He told her, opening his eyes to stare at her. Her hair was still slightly wet and clung to her face. She looked at him curiously._

"_I wasn't—"_

"_I know, I know." Sanji flashed her a quick smile before wincing and rubbing his head. "Stupid Captain… didn't you get hurt too?"_

"_A couple scratches." Zoro replied, shrugging._

"_Damn tank." Sanji sat up, shivered and pulled off his tie, placing it on the drying rack. He wanted out of these wet clothes. He looked at her and decided to play a little game. How many clothes could he remove before she became uncomfortable? It was true that she lived with the other boys, but she didn't change in front of them nor did she stay in the room while the others were changing._

"_Uh... want me to get Nami? She could look at your head…"_

"_Women like battle wounds… and that wasn't a battle wound." Sanji shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly. He slid it off his shoulders and tossed it aside on the rack. Zoro immediately averted her eyes and leaned back. Interesting. She was avoiding him. So, she must feel some sort of embarrassment._

"_They do?" She asked curiously._

"_You really know nothing about women, do you?" Sanji chuckled, grabbing her towel and started ruffling his hair while standing flush in front of her. He saw one of her eyes open and glance at him. He smirked devilishly, having caught her looking._

"_You won't find any scars here, I don't go around getting myself cut to pieces." He continued, gesturing to his exposed chest._

"_I-I wasn't looking at that!" She replied, flustered._

"_Now you on the other hand…" He stalked over toward her chair. This was going to be easier than he thought. Zoro didn't seem to know what to do. He placed one hand on the back of the chair next to her head and leaned over her slightly, reaching out and poking her collarbone._

_She let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't the reaction he had been expecting._

"_So, does that mean you think this is sexy?" She asked._

_Sanji jerked back, shocked at the statement and sudden turn of events._

"_Whaaaat? I didn't say that!" Sanji exclaimed, his face burning. Zoro started laughing. Sanji cursed under his breath. She had won._

* * *

_Sanji was extremely happy to have Vivi join the crew. She was not only beautiful and smart, but she was a princess as well. She was kind and always thankful to everything he did for her. He spent a lot of his time waiting on both her and Nami hand and foot._

_Zoro didn't seem to like them. Or, rather, it seemed more like she didn't like _ _ **Sanji** _ _ when the other girls were present. She called him a tool. Sanji couldn't understand what made her so upset. What was wrong with being a tool if he was being _ _ **useful** _ _. They liked him because he could make things for them. He had a purpose. Being called a tool frightened him. It made him feel as if he were going to be thrown away. Again._

* * *

_S_ _anji felt Zoro's hand slip through his own as the snow crashed into them. He had to stay on top of the snow. He had to find Zoro. He saw a tree not too far away and tried to swim the best he could through the snow. His efforts paid off and he was able to latch onto the tree, securing himself. He climbed as far up the tree as he could and started searching. Where was she?_

_As the snow started to come to a halt he cautiously dropped to the ground. He had to move fast. If she were trapped under the snow, so many things could happen. She could suffocate, she could freeze to death, she could be crushed._

_He started calling her name as loudly as he thought he could risk and trudged through the snow, looking for any sort of indication of life. The snow had pushed him pretty far down the mountain, but if Zoro hadn't been able to grab hold of something she must be much further down._

_Sanji pulled off a branch of the tree and trudged through the snow, going a straight line down where they had started. He shivered as he called her name and poked into the snow with the branch, trying to find any sort of sign of her existence._

_He was starting to panic when he at last caught sight of what appeared to be a stick coming out of the snow, but upon further inspection was a sword. He rushed over and started digging through the snow with his bare hands until he felt her cold body. He muttered a string of curses under his breath as he dug her out and slung her over his shoulder. He looked around for someplace to set her down and found an outcropping of rocks a bit away. He quickly carried her there and set her down on the ground and covered her in his coat._

_He touched her face. It was so cold. Like hers had been. She wasn't breathing._

_He immediately started doing chest compressions._

"_Zoro.. Zoro wake up!" He blew air into her lungs and pressed again and again. His eyes stung with moisture._

_Zoro awoke, coughing._

"_Finally…Thank god… geez even getting lost when I practically dragged you up the mountain." Sanji complained, but he was trying to stop his heart from bursting from his chest. She was alive._

* * *

"_Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Sanji inquired, his forehead wrinkled with worry. Chopper nodded._

"_Zoro will be fine. She just needs some rest." Chopper assured, covering the swordsman with another blanket. Sanji raised an eyebrow at the pronoun used. It seemed there was no faking this doctor. Sanji decided not to bring it up though._

"_Good…" Sanji sighed and lit another cigarette. He was going through them faster than usual._

"_U-um… Sanji. I noticed some bruising on her ribs." Chopper stated. He nodded._

"_Yeah… Zoro stopped breathing." He muttered, a bit pale at the thought. Chopper watched the man's reaction and hesitantly reached over and patted his leg._

"_You did a good job… you saved her." Chopper told him. Sanji shivered, thinking about how cold and lifeless her body had seemed._

"_She's alive." He stated, as if he needed to assure himself it was so. He reached over and slid his fingers through her short hair for a moment before standing and leaving._

* * *

_She was an idiot. Did she really think the whole crew hadn't realized she wasn't sleeping at night? Did she really think the crew just let her nap through her duties on the ship for no reason? He had talked to Chopper about the situation. Zoro was incredibly stubborn, and he knew she wouldn't think it warranted a sleep aid of any kind. The two decided to do something much simpler, some lavender scented tea. It would relax her body and hopefully lure her into a sleep. So, he borrowed the lavender from Chopper and went about making the tea for her._

_He found her outside, training. He watched her from the doorway a moment, taking in the way the moonlight bounced off her swords. She was always training in some capacity. Sanji also knew he couldn't slack off. The cook himself tended to have his own routine bright and early before beginning breakfast. But Zoro took it to another level. She wasn't just trying to stay fit, but she trained like there was something pushing her._

_Not wanting the tea to grow cold, he walked over and announced himself._

"_Tea?" He asked, his voice a bit rough. He watched as one of her blades stopped a mere inch from his throat. He knew she was aware and knew she wouldn't cut him. Her control was too good. Her eyes were a bit far away though, as if she had been deep in thought._

"_Why are you up?" She asked, ignoring the tea he had specifically made for her._

"_Couldn't sleep." Sanji lied, shrugging and shoving the cup into her hands forcefully. She was stubborn, but Sanji could be incredibly stubborn as well. Her irregular sleep schedule couldn't help that either._

"_Bullshit."_

"_Believe what you want." Sanji replied, shrugging again. She saw through him, but then again, he didn't really care. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and leaned against the railing of the ship as he stared out over the waters. He glanced over and saw her take a sip of the tea, thankfully._

_Honestly, he was also hoping that she would open up to him. That she would tell him what was bothering her. But, he also knew that was impossible. She was hiding herself from them for a reason. Though he wondered how long it would take for the others to find out. He found out her secret the same week her met her, after all. Chopper as well. _

_He felt her gaze on him._

"_If you've got something to say, just say it moss brains." Sanji told her._

"_Have you ever trained to be a swordsman?" She asked, out of the blue. His eyes widened. Of course, she would be curious about that. He had slipped up earlier, and she caught on._

_It was ironic, how he wanted her to open up about everything, yet he himself had his own secrets. His own scars. Sanji took a deep drag and sighed. He turned towards her, resting his elbow on the railing._

"_What's keeping you from sleeping?" He asked, changing the subject. If she was going to be blunt, so was he._

_He expected her to shut down. To block him off. After all, she couldn't tell him._

"_Well…" Zoro started. She hesitated a moment and looked out at the sea. Sanji watched her, wondering what lie she would weave. Somehow that darkened his mood more. He didn't want to be lied to. Once the lies started… He shouldn't have pushed her back._

"_It's my head," She continued, "Uh, not the concussion thing. More… my thoughts."_

"_Your thoughts?" Sanji asked, surprised at her honesty._

"_Yeah… There's something I can't stop thinking about. It's stressing me out. At night it's so quiet that I just keep thinking about it." She admitted, peering at him from the corner of her eye. Something welled up within Sanji. Appreciation. Admiration. Trust._

"_My father trained me to wield a sword." Sanji told her, surprising even himself with the confession. He had never told anyone anything about his past before. He couldn't. He had made a promise. His life was on the line. But… he __**wanted**__ to. He wanted to tell her __**everything**__. He wanted to tell her the reason he started cooking. He wanted to tell her where he had come from. He wanted to tell her why he was still scared. He somehow knew that if he told her, it would be okay. He swallowed, staring at her._

_Zoro's eyes had brightened at the mention of the sword, but she quickly must have read his face. She watched him in return. It wasn't sympathy. It was understanding._

_She smiled at him. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He couldn't hold back, and he reached over and slipped his fingers into her hair. His heart was full._

* * *

_S_ _anji didn't care much for Ace. He was strong, smart, polite and handsome. Plus, he kept running around showing off his ab muscles._

_He also was sitting far too closely with Zoro. And he kept looking at her._

_Why did she keep smiling back at him? Was he that charismatic?_

* * *

_Sanji hadn't intentionally found out about the letter. He had simply caught a glimpse of it one night when he had brought her tea. She was reading it over when he came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. He didn't mean to pry on her, but he honestly didn't think it would be a personal letter. They weren't exactly in the type of position to receive letters._

"_What the hell is that?" He asked before Zoro jumped in surprise, her head ramming into Sanji's nose. The cook cursed and grabbed his nose._

"_D-don't surprise me like that!" Zoro growled at him, her face red. She quickly stuffed the letter into her pants._

"_You usually aren't the type to be unaware of your surroundings… who's that love letter from? Where did you get it?" Sanji inquired, his stomach suddenly twisting._

"_It's not a love letter! And it's none of your business." She replied, crossing her arms._

"_That person said you were the 'sparkling diamond in the rough'! Which is, by the way, horribly cheesy." Sanji accused._

"_What does it matter?" She shot back, embarrassed._

"_Maybe he's tricking you!" Sanji wildly guessed. Though, he had a sinking feeling that wasn't the case._

"_Back off." She commanded with fire in her eyes. She pushed him aside and went back to her training._

* * *

_Sanji wasn't going to give up that easily. He told himself it was for her own good. That the so-called admirer had bad intentions. He wouldn't admit to himself that it was simply jealously._

_So, when he saw Zoro adjust her swords while they were walking in the desert of Alabasta, he took his chance. The letter had simply poked out of her haramaki and she was trying to put it back._

"_Why do you keep looking at that thing? Haven't you memorized it already mosshead?" Sanji accused, trying to snatch the letter out of Zoro's hands. Zoro blushed and pushed the cook away._

"_It's none of your business, shitty cook!" She replied, sprinting ahead of the group to get away._

"_Don't think I won't go in there!" Sanji warned, pouncing on the swordsman, the two tumbling in the sand. He wrestled with her, trying to pin her down onto the hot sand. Looking back, he was being completely inappropriate, but in the moment he didn't care. Maybe the heat was getting to him. He snatched her haramaki and started pulling. Zoro glared and bit his hand harshly, making him let go._

_Sanji wasn't going to be defeated that easily, however. Bracing himself on one hand he rolled over her, sitting on her waist and using his knees to pin her arms to her side. She looked incredibly embarrassed and enraged. Sanji reached into her haramaki and pulled out the letter. He hesitated a moment but convinced himself it was for the good of the group and opened the letter._

_His eyebrows shot up. It was a different letter that the one he had seen before. His eyes scanned the contents and landed with a full stop at that name. Dracule Mihawk. He recognized that name. His heard thudded in his chest. It was indeed a recruitment letter. It seemed he had let his imagination get the best of him. But, this presented another danger. Mihawk was the best swordsman in the world. Of course Zoro would want to train under him, right?_

_The others had caught up to them, looking in interest at the letter in Sanji's hands. Either way, there was no need for the others to know about the letter for now. He ripped it up as he watched her pleading eyes. He leaned down so only she could hear and whispered in her ear._

"_This isn't over…" He warned. He was officially part of the issue now, and he was going to get her to talk about it as soon as they had some alone time._

* * *

_It had taken Chopper far too long to get Sanji to leave Zoro's side. After their final battle at Alabasta, the cook had carried her beaten and bloody body into the infirmary with a pale look on his face. Chopper had assured the cook that Zoro would be fine, as long as he left so he could stitch her up. Sanji knew she'd be fine. Zoro had survived everything they'd been through thus far. He also was fully aware that Chopper was simply trying to take care of her without the prying eyes of everyone else to hide her secret. He knew this. But he didn't want to let go of her hand. He felt as if he left her while she was in this state, he wouldn't see her again. It was stupid to think such a way._

* * *

_She had complimented him. Despite the many daily praises he flung to every woman he saw, he couldn't recall one of them ever complimenting him._

_Damn it, he was blushing._

_He was going to keep these glasses._

* * *

_S_ _he was the biggest idiot he had ever known. The men's bathhouse? Really? How was she going to get out of this one? He followed Zoro closely as they headed there. Sanji wracked his brain, trying to figure out anything he could do to help her out of this situation._

_He noticed Zoro glance over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. Crap, she didn't have any plan at all, did she? Sanji almost felt bad, but at the same time, the little devil inside of him was also a tiny bit curious to what she would do…_

"_What's wrong? Move it." He told her, watching to see what she'd do. She stepped inside. Sanji's jaw dropped. Oh crap. He hurried in after her._

_Well, at least she wasn't goggling at all the men. He covered his mouth, hiding a laugh as he watched her beeline straight towards the wall. What an idiot._

_Time for damage control. Sanji saw Luffy walking around naked and kicked him into the pool area, out of view. He saw Chopper waddle over towards Zoro. Assuming that she'd leave soon after, he grabbed a towel and headed into the pool room._

* * *

_Sanji was stunned speechless when he saw Zoro and Chopper enter the bath. He quickly fastened the towel around his waist and looked around. He groaned. Well, there wasn't really much he could do about the others… what was she thinking? What was Chopper thinking? He rubbed his forehead._

_He had to divert everyone's attention somehow. They were all looking at her. Yes, she was wearing a robe. But for how long?_

_First, control the situation. Sanji jumped into the conversation. It didn't go as he had originally planned. He found himself teasing her instead and trying to see if he could draw her attention instead of the other men in the room._

"_Ha! That shitty swordsman couldn't get a chick if he were the last man on earth." Sanji mocked the swordsman._

"_Why would I want a woman anyway?!" Zoro looked up and shouted back. He really wasn't helping that much. But… it was all very amusing. He leaned his chin on his hand and studied her. His need to tease her was currently winning over any attempt to save her from the situation._

"_Ahh, women not your style, eh cactus head? Well you have plenty of men to choose from here." Sanji gestured to the others, all currently without clothes. Was he pushing it a bit too far? He noticed Zoro blushing. He frowned, regretting that last barb and drawing attention to the others. A spark of jealously was threatening to poke through._

"_I never said t-that!" Zoro replied._

"_Or perhaps… I'm more your style?" Sanji teased, leaning back to draw her attention. Could he get the same reaction from her?_

"_As if anyone would like a pervert like you!" She replied fiercely. Sanji deserved that remark, but he faltered a moment before laughing dryly._

_The conversation drew away from him and then he got distracted from Chopper's lie about seeing Nami._

_When he snapped out of his reverie, he noticed the captain and marksman joining Zoro in her personal pool. He looked around and grabbed the first thing he saw, a bar of soap, and lugged it at his captain. It didn't do much._

_So, he knew he had to remedy the situation on his own. He got up and hurried over before the swordsman's identity was revealed from something so idiotic. He grabbed the two and slung him across the room. He sighed and looked down at Zoro. She had sunk even further into the water looking wild eyed._

_He contemplated his position. Though normally she wasn't the type to necessarily need protection, she was in quite the vulnerable position. He tried to not exactly think too deeply about that situation right now. He couldn't exactly leave her here and yet just standing there staring at her wasn't helping either._

_He settled for sitting on the edge of the pool. They awkwardly glanced at one another, both aware of their lack of clothing._

"_What's got you so uptight?" Sanji asked, trying to break the tension. Thankfully she seemed to have taken the bait._

"_N-nothing!" Zoro replied, looking away._

"_You sure have been weird lately, weirder than usual… You were never this meek before. Sure you didn't damage your head?" Sanji teased, reaching down and flicking some water in her direction._

"_I'm not meek!" Zoro replied, glaring at her in a quick change of moods._

"_Hmm… guess you getting locked up and all helpless earlier in that prison really humbled you down…" Sanji teased, but then suddenly felt a tight grip on his leg. He gawked at her. With the movement of her arm he definitely caught sight of more of her chest than usual. Nothing important was showing, but it was enough to tell she was a girl. His face turned deep red and he tried to not stare. He held tightly to the edge of the pool._

"_Idiot! Do you want me to land on you?" Sanji asked, a bit panicked. The pool wasn't that big. If he fell in at this angle, he wasn't sure he could avoid touching her in some way._

"_I'm trying to drown you!" Zoro replied, pulling again. Sanji gripped tighter._

"_O-oi! Read the situation you idiot!" Her constant motion rocked the water in the pool a bit, and he could see more and more of that scar of hers crossing down her chest._

"_Read? Read what?!" Zoro asked, with one last big tug on his leg. He couldn't stop her strength and he fell into the pool. An added bonus was his towel came off as well. He felt one of his legs brush up against her own as he sunk under the water. Thankfully it only lasted a moment before he was pulled out again by his captain. Feigning unconsciousness, he allowed himself to be removed from the pool and dragged away._

* * *

_Was she really arguing about her secret with the girls on the deck in front of everyone? Idiot. Well it seemed the girls knew now too._

* * *

"_Zoro thinks being dirty means being manly. He got hit on at the bar." Nami explained the swordsman's dirty appearance as they had returned from Jaya. Sanji raised his eyebrows at said swordsman. She had been pretty successful, well somewhat, in her attempts to fool everyone into thinking she was a man. But it seemed that she was starting to appear more feminine, even if it was unconsciously done. Well that just wouldn't do._

"_By a man?" He asked, reaching over and taking Zoro's face in his hands, looking her over. Her cheeks tinted pink when he touched her. Damn it. She was so cute with her scowl._

"_Yeah… two technically." Nami replied. Two men had hit on her? Sanji tried to ignore the roaring jealousy that threatened to rise up into his chest._

"_Idiot. You can be clean and manly. Look at me." Sanji told Zoro, "Hmm… lately your hair has gotten longer." He frowned at her hair. Usually it was quite short but recently it covered her ears and her er, larger forehead was covered._

_At the suggestion of the ladies, and the help of Robin holding her down, Sanji was given the opportunity to cut Zoro's hair. He wondered if there was a special place in hell for men who purposefully tried to make a woman look bad. It would grow back. And it wasn't like Zoro wanted long hair anyway._

_While retrieving the scissors, he also saw his glasses on the counter. Hmmm. He couldn't resist the temptation and put them on before heading back to the deck. He was rewarded with another blush from the swordsman._

_He took his time cutting her hair, much longer than actually needed. After he finished trimming her hair, he took her face in his hands once again and looked her over. He had failed, miserably. She was somehow even cuter than before._

_His cigarette dropped to the ground as she looked up into his eyes. Enraptured, his breath caught and though his mind kept telling him to back off, he was almost about to lean forward before he was interrupted._

* * *

_Spin the bottle? How old were they? Sanji knew what they were doing. Nami very clearly knew that Zoro was a girl and was trying to instigate trouble by playing this dangerous game. What if on his turn it landed on the captain or Usopp? That was just weird. Though, if it landed on Zoro… it would give him an excuse to kiss her. His heart leapt. Actually, this was perfect. He could kiss her without giving anything away. It was just a game, right?_

_He watched the bottle eagerly. His elation took a nosedive when he suddenly realized this meant the other two could kiss Zoro as well._

_Something… felt off. He watched as his captain disinterestedly brushed lips with Zoro. He felt sick. Anger and jealousy would be the emotions he expected, but his stomach was turning, and his fear was spiking._

_Another turn. Usopp and Zoro kissed._

_He felt like he wanted to throw up. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to get away from this situation. He didn't want to watch this._

_Zoro's turn. Sanji watched as the bottle slowed to a stop. It was going to be Usopp again. Unable to control himself, he slammed his hand down on the bottle, preventing it from moving further._

_When the game was called a tie, he was incredibly thankful for an excuse to finally get up. Without a word he headed back to the ship. He was letting his emotions take over him again and needed to calm himself down._

_It was okay. She wasn't being taken from him. They were his crewmates. It was a game. It meant nothing._

_She wasn't his._

_It wasn't until he entered the kitchen that he realized he was being followed. He grit his teeth and started chopping vegetables. Why did she have to follow him? He wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Maybe if he ignored her, she would leave him alone for a while._

"_Sanji?" Zoro asked quietly, "Is… everything okay?"_

_Sanji took a deep breath. Despite her tough exterior she could be extremely kind in her moments of perception. Screw it. He put the knife down._

_Before he had realized it, he already was kissing her._

* * *

_It didn't take long for Sanji to realize he was completely in love with Zoro. She was brave, strong, and they got along extremely well. He also knew very well that he couldn't reveal his feelings, he couldn't act upon them._

"_You're early." Sanji noted as Zoro walked into the kitchen one night. Sanji had just put on a pot of water for her tea. Zoro held up her hand. Two of the fingers were taped together._

"_Sprained finger, so Chopper made me stop after 100 reps." She told him, sitting down across from him at the bar._

"_You mean you ignored him when Chopper told you to rest." Sanji corrected, getting out the lavender and putting it in a little bag. Zoro shrugged. She was watching him and leaning her chin on her hand. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments before she broke it._

"_Hey dumbbrows, I have a question." Zoro stated, not meeting the cook's eyes. Sanji raised an eyebrow._

"_Shoot." The cook replied, taking the now boiling water off the stove._

"_Who was your first kiss?" She asked. Startled, Sanji dropped the pot, cursed and tried to grab it. He succeeded in only burning his fingers though._

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The cook cursed as he shook his hand. Zoro quickly reached over the counter and grabbed his wrist, sticking it under the sink and turning on the water._

"_Dumbass." Zoro muttered, holding his hand there. Sanji chuckled._

"_Seems so." He agreed, letting the cool water run over his fingers._

"_How bad is it?"_

"_Not that bad, I didn't touch it for long. Should be fine." Sanji replied._

"_Was it that bad?" Zoro asked and Sanji looked at her confused for a moment before remembering her question. He laughed and shook his head._

"_No, I was just…surprised at the question." He hesitated, "Why do you ask?"_

"_It's stupid." Zoro shook her head. "Just that Nami was talking about it. I don't really get it. She said it's supposed to be special or something. I dunno, I didn't really notice anything when I kissed the captain." She shrugged._

"_You're such an idiot." Sanji replied, smiling. "Don't worry about it. People tend to say that their first kiss is supposed to be a life changing moment or something like that. But realistically its clumsy, awkward and they don't end up being with that person in the end." He took his hand out from the water and looked at it. It was a little pink but it seemed no large harm was done. He turned off the water._

"_Yeah, that makes sense. You're right. I don't know why I was even listening to her." Zoro nodded as Sanji put a new pot of water on the stove._

"_It'll be different someday. When you meet someone you really like." Sanji told her, moving to stand across from her at the bar._

"_I guess. I never really thought about it that much. Whether I am with someone or not, as long as I achieve my goal, I'll be good." Zoro admitted. Sanji stared at her a moment._

"_True. Not everyone has to have a partner… but there are advantages as well. No matter how strong we become, it would still be good to have someone to watch our backs, right?" Sanji explained. "Or tell us when we are doing something stupid." He reached over and tapped finger on her bandaged hand. Zoro seemed to think about it a moment, watching his fingers._

"_You've got big hands." She remarked. He laughed suddenly._

"_Well I am a man after all." He teased and held up his hand to show her._

"_I-I'm a man too!" She replied, frowning. She raised her hand and placed it against his. Zoro's fingers were quite long, but Sanji still had her beat by a centimeter._

"_Looks like I win." He joked._

"_It's not a contest." She replied, almost pouting. Sanji then slipped his fingers between her own and grasped her hand. Confused, Zoro raised an eyebrow at the cook. Sanji pulled her hand toward him and left a quick kiss on the back of her hand. Zoro turned red and immediately pulled her hand away._

"_H-hey! What was that for!" She asked. He grinned and shrugged._

"_My prize for winning, I suppose."_

"_You're so weird…"_

* * *

Sanji watched the swordsman as she slept and slipped his fingers through hers. He brought her bandaged hand to his lips before laying it back down gently.

"I meant, since when did you know you were in love with her." Brook clarified. Sanji was silent for a long time.

"I suppose… it was like hair." Sanji replied.

"Hair?" The musician asked, confused.

"Yeah. You don't realize it's growing until you need a haircut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, where we finally get to see what's going on in Sanji's head! I'm sorry if its a bit disjointed, but I didn't want to just rewrite every chapter, but only include new information. Hopefully it will make sense even if you cannot remember what it's based off of. (And there are a few new scenes too).
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	13. A talking bear

The expression on Zoro's face could be described as nothing except for ugly. Her upper lip was curled up in disgust and her nose scrunched as she squinted at the situation in front of her.

"Absolutely disgusting." She noted and turned away from the cook who was currently fawning over the mermaid Camie who had just arrived aboard their ship. She was very vibrant and incredibly cute with her pouty lips and short hair. She was also very sweet, caring and an altogether very lovely person.

Zoro clenched her fists.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Robin giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Swordsman-san, patience." She advised. "Sometimes maturity is needed before certain things are pursued."

Zoro frowned, not sure what she was talking about. Nami sided up next to her as well and side bumped her with her hip. Zoro winced slightly, still recovering from her earlier wounds.

"Or pushed." Nami told her, smiling cat-like.

"Navigator-san, I really don't think—" Robin started. Nami waved her hand.

"Oh, don't be so old fashioned. They're both adults, they are just both idiots. If we let them handle this on their own, nothing will ever happen." Nami explained, gesturing to Sanji who was practically serenading the mermaid.

Zoro frowned between the two.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Zoro asked.

"Look, we all know about this tension between you and Sanji. So, I'm going to help you remedy it." Nami replied, grinning broadly.

"Tension?" Zoro asked, looking over at the cook and feel something rising in her. "He's ignoring me." Nami raised her eyebrows.

"Does that... make you feel angry Zoro?" She asked.

"Of course. He's my best friend." Zoro crossed her arms. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Best friends. Anyway, he's been ignoring you right? Why don't you give him a taste of his own medicine?" Nami explained.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you get mad when he talks to other women, right? Why don't you get close to and talk to some guys?"

"You mean… act like I'm their best friend?" Zoro pondered. It seemed like a lot of work, but at the same time, Sanji's actions were really irritating her. Could her becoming close to someone else really get back at him? It sounded stupid to her, but at the same time, she _did_ get pissed off whenever Sanji was with others like that.

"…Yes. Exactly." Nami replied, frowning and suddenly looking uncertain. She glanced at Robin who shook her head.

Zoro nodded and looked around at her options. She saw Chopper on the other side of the deck. The deer noticed her watching and waved excitedly at her. Usopp was tinkering on some kind of invention off to the side. Wouldn't he be a good choice? He had said something before about a spark between them, then Sanji almost stabbed him. Yes, Usopp seemed like a good option.

Zoro started walking towards the marksman but was blocked by a large shadow. She looked up to see their shipwright posing in front of them.

"I couldn't help but overhear, lil she-bro. I would be honored to help you in this task of love!" Franky shouted almost too loudly over the face palm of Nami.

"Eh? Ah, alright, cool." Zoro agreed, fist bumping him. Franky wrapped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her into the ship, explaining his idea for their plan.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make." Franky said at dinner that night. They were all sitting around the table, enjoying their meal. A few of the others looked up in interest, but most of the crew just continued eating while Sanji left to grab the dessert from the back.

"What is it, br—you?" Zoro asked in a monotone voice. She was very clearly reading off of a piece of paper that had been taped onto the edge of the table.

"Oh dear, it's about us!" Franky laughed and draped on of his large arms across her shoulders. Zoro shrugged it off.

"Oh, you silly—this is stupid, I would never say this." Zoro glared at Franky who nudged her again. Zoro sighed. "Oh. You silly goose. You're going to tell everyone now? How embarrassing. Blush and hide face with hands."

They now had the attention of the entire crew who were giving mixed reactions. Luffy wasn't paying attention, Usopp was watching with confused interest, Nami was rolling her eyes, Camie gasped with glee and Brook was unable to show an expression at all.

"U-uh, y-yeah! So, we're lovers now!" Franky announced to the others, smiling and trying to wrap his arm around Zoro again.

"Lovers? I thought the plan was to be best friends." Zoro asked.

"Shhhh, just read your lines!" Franky directed.

"These lines are stupid! And what's this supposed to be?" Zoro asked, pointing at a drawing at the bottom of the paper.

"That's a picture of us kissing!" Franky pointed.

"We didn't discuss that." Zoro started ripping up the paper.

"Yes we did! Remember I said we'd smooch when Sanji entered the room?"

"That's what a smooch is?"

"Of course!"

"Is it really necessary?"

"Of course, that's the crutch of the plan!" Franky said exasperated.

Sanji came back into the room with dessert.

"Who's still hungry~?" Sanji asked as he twirled over to Camie and the girls, cutting the cake and handing out slices.

"Now!" Franky shouted. "SUPER SMOOCHES!" He pulled Zoro in and tried to plant a big wet kiss on her mouth.

He let go very quickly, however, as he felt a sword pressed against his neck. He raised his hands in surrender. Zoro glowered at the shipwright but couldn't help but glance over at the cook from the corner of her eye. She saw no change. He was still animatedly chatting with Camie, the beautiful mermaid. She huffed and lowered her sword, replacing it in its sheath, then heading out to train.

When she finished training, much earlier than usual due to her wounds, there was a cup of lavender tea sitting on the railing waiting for her. She stared at it.

After Thriller Bark, he had changed.

He had stopped visiting her after her trainings.

He had stopped their nightly conversations.

She felt…lonely.

* * *

"So… I was thinking…" Nami leaned over the swordsman who was currently doing sit-ups in the crow's nest.

"Your plan failed." Zoro replied, glaring at her.

"That was not my plan, that was Franky's plan! Look, it didn't work because it was Franky. No one would believe you two are… best friends. He's more like a brother or father. You need someone younger and preferably handsome." Nami explained.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I give up." Zoro sat up and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Really? How are you going to be the greatest swordsman if you just give up on everything?" Nami stabbed. Zoro frowned.

"That's different."

"Is it?"

* * *

The crew later arrived at Sabaody Island to coat their boat for their next trip under the sea to cross the red line. While Luffy and the others went off to get the preparations started, Zoro went off on her own despite the protests of the others. She wanted to be alone. She had things to think about and also she was certain something was waiting for her here as well.

She wasn't sure how Mihawk was predicting their movements, but he didn't seem to have bad intentions. She simply had to wander around town before being stopped by some stranger handing her a letter. She had trouble finding an actual town, but when she did it wasn't long before sure enough, she was approached.

"Zoro right? Whoa, that was quick. The guy just asked me like a minute ago." The stranger laughed, handing her the letter.

"Wait, which way did he go?" Zoro asked, wondering if she could catch the messenger.

"That way." The stranger replied, gesturing to the right. Zoro nodded, stuffed the letter in her haramaki and took off in that direction.

She stepped off the path and started going deeper into the woods. She frowned as tracking wasn't one of her talents and she couldn't discern any sort of track or footprints. Figuring since she was on an island she'd come to the beach eventually, she kept walking.

And walking.

The sun went down.

As her stomach growled, she decided to do a little hunting. In the distance she caught a flash of white fur. She started to pursue as she crouched down and started sneaking forward.

She heard a click, then a loud snap as something sharp dug into her leg and she was suddenly pulled sharply into the air.

"We caught something!" Called out an excited voice. Zoro watched as the white fluff of fur she saw earlier bounced towards her as she hung upside down from the trap.

It was a bear.

A bear was talking.

Zoro rubbed her eyes.

Still a bear.

The bear also looked shocked.

"A-ah! We caught a girl! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" The bear frantically asked, pulling at his fur in panic.

"I'm fine." Zoro replied, pulling out her sword and quickly swiping at the chain of the trap. She cut it off and landed easily on the ground, albeit with her leg still clamped in the trap. She reached down and pulled the trap open before tossing it aside. Some blood was running down her leg and she tested it. It was a bit weak but not anything terrible.

"Don't put any weight on it." Said a mysterious deep voice coming from behind the bear. Zoro looked up as a man approached her. He was tall, thin, and was carrying a long sword. She eyed the sword first before looking back at the man. He crouched down beside her and reached for her leg. Zoro withdrew it quickly, leveling her sword at the man's neck.

"A-ah! I wouldn't do that! Captain is very skilled! He's a doctor." The bear explained. Zoro hesitated but allowed the man to look at her leg. After a moment he stood back up.

"It's nothing to worry about, but I'll bandage it up." The man told her. "Best if a swordsman can use their feet well, eh, Roronoa Zoro-ya?" Zoro narrowed her eyes at the man who smirked back.

"Captain! Let's take her back to the camp! There are some bandages there." The bear exclaimed.

The man blinked. Then blinked again.

"_Her_?" He asked, eyes wide and looking at Zoro again.

"Yes Captain! Let's get her back to our temporary base. I'll carry her!" The bear walked over and offered his arms to her cautiously.

"Hold up… who are you guys? And why can you talk?" Zoro asked, looking between the two.

"My name's Bepo! And this is my Captain, Trafalgar Law." The bear introduced.

"….Never heard of you." Zoro admitted as the bear carefully tried to slip an arm around her to carry her. She swatted him away and curiously limped after Law, who had started going through the woods. Bepo followed worriedly.

"Perhaps that's best." Law replied, seemingly in thought. He was silent as they walked back.

Bepo leaned his head towards Zoro's.

"Captain's not so good around unattractive females." Bepo whispered.

"Ahh… wait, what?"

They soon arrived at the camp. It wasn't much, just a little tent and a place for a fire. Bepo gestured for Zoro to sit down on a log and went to build a fire. Law was staring at her.

"It's not that bad, I usually just let this stuff heal on its own." Zoro told him. Law shook his head.

"It'll only take a moment." Law replied.

But he didn't move. He continued staring at her.

Finally, Bepo had finished making a fire and noticed what was going on. The bear shuffled over and put his hands on the captain's shoulders and pushed him over to Zoro, then pushed him down in a crouch next to the swordsman.

"Because Captain is quite handsome, he gets pursued by women a lot. So, he's got an aversion to them." Bepo explained, smiling.

"Shut your trap!" Law yelled at his subordinate, looking quite unnerved and embarrassed. He quickly recovered his stoic face however and turned back to Zoro.

Seeing the wound, Law took her ankle in his hands, feeling it again for any inflammation or damage. He took his time and gently cleaned and bandaged the wound. Zoro watched the man work, before she realized something. She rubbed her chin in thought. Nami did say she needed a handsome man for the plan to work. It was completely disastrous last time but maybe if it were someone like this…

"You _are_ handsome." She noted, as if suddenly realizing it. Law froze. Bepo squealed and hugged his captain from behind.

"I want to be your best man!" The bear declared, rocking the man back and forth.

"Are you busy?" Zoro asked Law, who didn't seem mentally there anymore.

"We can make time!" Bepo replied.

"I need to bring you to meet my crew." Zoro told Law.

"A date! Meeting the family!" Bepo put his large paw on top of Law's head and made the man nod his head yes. Law swatted at the bear's hand.

"Wait, hold up. You do realize that I am already going out of my way to help you right now, right? And you're asking another favor from me?" Law asked.

"It's your fault I'm hurt in the first place. What if I never walk again?" Zoro retorted back. "Take responsibility."

"Right, Captain! Take responsibility for this wonderfully plain-looking woman's injury!" Bepo joined. He gestured to the swordsman.

Law groaned.

"We're busy, we have an auction to get to." Law reasoned.

"Ooohhh~ your first date!" Bepo crooned.

"Let's do that." Zoro replied. She glared at him as if daring him to decline.

"Fine. Maybe having you with me could be useful there. But if you're with me then you have to follow my orders." Law replied, rubbing his chin.

"Oh my gosh its going to be so much fun! Law has never been on a date before!" Bepo told Zoro, excitedly shifting from foot to foot.

"Huh. Must have a bad personality then." Zoro observed, crossing her arms. "Or weird."

"No one asked you!" Law snapped at the two.

"This is just fantastic~ Do you want to get ready? Maybe freshen up a bit?" Bepo offered their tent.

"She's fine! Ugh, let's just go." Law rubbed his temples.

"Heheh, see, Captain really likes plain girls. You're even flat-chested! Perfect!" Bepo added.

"God damn it shut up!" Law blushed slightly and swung his sword at his subordinate. He huffed and started walking.

"They'd only get in the way during a fight anyway." Zoro responded, following after Law.

Bepo gleefully skipped up and whispered something into Law's ear. Law stopped walking and frowned at the bear but sighed.

"Well if we're going to do this, might as well do it correctly." He then offered his arm to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just hold my arm." He told her.

"Why?"

"It's a sign of… intimacy…" Law muttered, carefully looking straight ahead. Zoro raised her eyebrows.

"Like kissing?"

"Kissing? Not that far! You're quite naïve, aren't you, Zoro-ya."

"Well you haven't been on a date either." Zoro shot back.

"So?! That doesn't mean anything! I just choose not to! A pirate captain has to be careful! Who knows what woman is going to try to cut me when I let my guard down around her!" Law returned.

"Wouldn't that mean I could just stab you in the back too?" Zoro questioned, slipping her arm around his, bringing the two of them much closer than before. Law glanced at her then away quickly.

"Perhaps." He responded simply. Bepo grinned wildly at the two and pushed them forward.

"I think we can trust you. Usually only beautiful and sexy women are the ones who seduce and backstab. You seem like the type that would just attack us straight on if you wanted to." Bepo added.

"Eh, I guess that's true. I don't need to be underhanded to kick both your asses." Zoro replied, causing Law to chuckle.

"Well hopefully we'll have that attitude of yours on our side when we get to the auction." Law mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And Law enters the scene :)
> 
> Please excuse the cliche set ups, this is a comedy after all~ And on that note, I feel like 99% of you all understand this, but just in case, the views/opinions expressed by the characters in this story are purely for comedic effect and do not mirror the thoughts and opinions of the writer ~


	14. Confession

When Law had told Zoro they were going to an auction, she wasn't expecting it to be a slave auction. Her grip on his arm tightened as her other hand rested on the grip of one of her swords.

"Stay calm." Law ordered as they took their seats in the back.

"What the hell kind of place is this?" Zoro asked, her grip on Law's arm was now a threat.

"I said to calm down. I'm observing. I've heard some things about today." Law replied. "Now stop drawing attention to us." Zoro glared at him but turned her attention to the front of the room.

It wasn't pretty. Zoro had to watch as person after person were auctioned off as objects. She grew angrier, and angrier. Law put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, as she was grinding her teeth audibly.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Camie the mermaid was rolled onto stage. Camie, sweet Camie, who did nothing wrong. Camie, who despite being the subject of all of Sanji's attention, would still send Zoro shy smiles. Camie, who pushed her leftovers onto Zoro's plate, despite Zoro actively ignoring her.

She was captured, and here Zoro was off trying to make her best friend jealous.

The absolute fear in Camie's eyes snapped Zoro into action. She was out of her seat and climbing over the audience in an instant, despite Law's protests.

As she jumped on stage and sliced through the globe of water Camie was trapped it, it simultaneously shattered from the other side. The straw hat pirates had arrived and Sanji had just delivered a blow to the water tank as well.

Her eyes caught Sanji's, and she flashed a smile at him. The cook was looking over her shoulder, however. Law and Bepo had followed her onto the stage, eyeing the straw-hat group as well.

"These must be your crewmates, eh, Zoro-ya?" Law asked, casually resting his elbow on her shoulder, though his other hand held his sword, ready. He eyed the straw-hat pirates curiously.

"More mysterious friends of yours, Zoro?" Sanji asked, frowning.

"That's Trafalgar Law… I think his bounty is over 200 million." Robin warned, looking tense as well. "He's one of the Worst Generation, one of the Supernova…"

Law grinned at his introduction.

Zoro's head snapped to look up at Law. She had no idea what kind of guy Law was, and she hadn't imagined he would be so infamous.

"What are you doing with this kind of guy, Zoro-bro?" Franky asked, also nervous.

"She asked our Captain out on a date!" Bepo provided, gripping his hands together. All the straw-hat pirates looked at Zoro in confusion, except Sanji. Sanji's face revealed something else. There was anger… but there was hurt. Betrayal. Sadness.

_That_ wasn't supposed to happen.

Zoro was supposed to feel _better_. She got him back, didn't she? She had found a handsome man to talk to just like all the women Sanji fawned over.

But instead… she felt guilt. She felt ashamed. She felt sick.

"Zoro. Explain." Luffy stated, also watching Law carefully.

Seeing their faces, it was like everything was clicking into place.

She was receiving mysterious letters. She had run off on her own. She was meeting rival pirates. She was hiding secrets from them.

They had been trusting her up until this point. But it was all spilling over. Everything was becoming a big mess.

Zoro immediately pulled away from Law and dropped down on her knees in front of her Captain and bowed, her head touching the ground, prostrating herself.

"Oh Zoro, don't! Luffy, this is my fault!" Nami hurried over and tried to pull Zoro to her feet. She wouldn't budge.

"Now's not the time, sis." Frankly told her, gently pulling Nami away.

"A rebellious first mate? If you can't handle her, should I take her off your hands, eh, straw-hat-ya?" Law asked, amused.

Sanji took a step forward but was stopped by Brook's hand on his shoulder.

"When we first met, you said that you would join me only if I didn't get in your way of becoming the world's greatest swordsman." Luffy stated. Zoro's head shot up and she stared wide-eyed at her captain, fear gripping her chest.

"Captain…"

"I thought that we could achieve our goals together. However, if you're going to go off and do your own thing, do it. I don't need a first mate with two hearts." Luffy turned on his heel and started to walk out. The crew looked uneasily at one another but followed, leaving Zoro alone.

"I'll be seeing ya around. Feel free to join us anytime, Zoro-ya." Law stated with an amused expression, gesturing to a teary-eyed Bepo as the two left as well.

For the first time since she was a child, she felt her eyes water up with tears and she slammed her fist onto the ground. Why was she so stupid? How could she be so selfish that she couldn't see what was going on around her? How could she have not realized what her actions looked like?

* * *

"Psst."

Zoro didn't know how long she had been there, alone, in the now abandoned auction house, lost deep in thought. She looked up at the noise and saw a familiar long nose peeking out from behind the stage curtain.

"Usopp?" She asked, wiping her now red eyes quickly.

"It's Sogeking." Usopp replied from behind the curtain, using the name of his alter-ego.

"Um, right. Sogeking… Why are you here?" Zoro asked.

"Because it seemed like you needed a friend." The marksman answered. Zoro felt a wave of emotion come over her and she clenched her teeth tightly, trying to prevent any more tears from falling.

"I'm fine." She replied, her voice now rough and her breath quick.

"It'll be okay. Just come back." Usopp advised from behind the curtain.

"I'm such an idiot… about everything."

"Then get smarter. The best apology isn't just about words, it's about actions. Change."

Zoro pondered at the simplicity yet wisdom in his words.

"You're right. It's time to change." Zoro confessed, strength in her voice. A disembodied arm appeared on her back and ruffled her hair, surprising her. Robin was leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"We all have things we are bad at, swordsman-san, so let's improve ourselves together." Robin added.

"I'm sorry Zoro." Nami appeared behind Robin, looking a bit sheepish. "I was being selfish. I wanted a good show, but I didn't think things through."

Zoro shook her head.

"My actions are my own. The truth is that meeting with Law was pure coincidence while I was off collecting another letter. But I didn't even think when I joined him… Oh about Sanji…" Zoro paused, glancing around. The man wasn't to be seen. She sighed.

"I'll deal with that in my own way, from now on." Zoro continued. Nami nodded and gave a remorseful smile.

"The Captain is waiting for you." Brook noted as he entered as well, gesturing out the door.

"Let's go back together asshole!" Chopper shouted, bounding over to the swordsman and grabbing her hand. Zoro grinned down at the little deer and nodded to him then to the others.

Zoro in the lead, they headed out.

* * *

Luffy and Sanji were currently talking with an old man at a somewhat secluded bar. The others informed Zoro that the old man had been one of Roger's old crewmembers and was going to help them coat their ship so they could travel underwater.

When they arrived the bar was empty except for them and the bartender.

Determined, Zoro walked straight up to her captain and bowed once again.

"Captain! Please permit me to confess all of my sins!" Zoro announced a bit dramatically. Luffy looked a bit surprised but nodded.

"Yeah?" Sanji leaned back in his chair, looking a bit worried. Zoro then straightened up and walked over to the bar. She jumped up onto it and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"I, Roronoa Zoro, have been receiving secret messages from Dracule Mihawk. He wants me to join him on a secret location so that he can train me to become a member in his crew. He has been tracking our ship and sending me messages since we first met him. I have been thinking his offer over many times and had actually considered taking it. But I don't want to. I want to be a straw-hat pirate and complete my journey together with you, Captain!" Zoro confessed, quite loudly. The straw-hate pirates watched with varied expressions of amusement, disappointment, and admiration.

"I see, so—" Luffy started. But Zoro wasn't finished.

"Today while going to get one of those messages, I ran into tra, tre… Law-guy! I didn't even think about his background because he was handsome!" Zoro continued. Various jaws in the room dropped.

"I wanted to make Sanji jealous because Sanji is always making me angry when he plays with women!" Zoro stated. All eyes swiftly turned towards Sanji, whose cigarette bud dropped to the ground as his face turned red from the confession.

"Zoro…. I.." Sanji started, rising to talk to her.

"It pisses me off!" Zoro growled at Sanji, who took a step backward in shock. She pointed her finger at him. "But that's my feelings and you can do whatever the hell you want. I respect your decision!" She told him. Though there were flames in her eyes that said otherwise.

"Ah.. Zoro can we talk—" Sanji started again. But Zoro was already turning back to the other crew members.

"And I ate the chocolate Nami was saving!"

"How dare you!"

"I also have been hiding something from everyone!" Zoro grabbed her shirt and ripped it off, revealing her bound chest. There was silence for a few moments.

"….Your third nipple?" Usopp asked, eyeing the bindings. Zoro's face turned red and she stomped her foot onto the bar.

"No, I'm a woman!" She told him, glaring at the marksman. His jaw dropped as he looked again at her rather flat chest.

"Really?"

"Yes, damn it!" Zoro threw a chair at Usopp who dived under a table. She looked over at the other crew members. She was surprised to see that… no one was surprised.

Her eyes shot over to Sanji's and locked.

She dropped to her knees.

He had known. All this time he had known.

What did that _mean_?

She felt a cold wave a fear start to run through her veins. Everything was hazy.

Sanji was walking over to her. She smelled the scent of smoke and lavender. A slightly calloused hand was touching her chin.

An explosion.

It was an actual explosion. The far wall exploded, and debris went everywhere. Zoro unsheathed her swords and the others stood at the ready, looking at the far wall.

Bartholomew Kuma. He had returned. Zoro paled and gritted her teeth. She still wasn't recovered from the last time they failed to defeat this beast of a man.

A flash of yellow.

Sanji stood before her, shielding her.

_No_. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to be protected.

"You're still injured." Sanji told her, as if reading her mind. His eyes watched Kuma, waiting for an attack.

"Together." Luffy said, pulling back his fist as the others readied their attacks. Zoro looked over at her captain then back at Sanji. Feeling her eyes, Sanji glanced back at her and nodded his head. She swallowed.

"Right… Dartbrows, if you can distract him, I'll go in from behind." She offered. Sanji's face lit up with a grin.

"Aye aye, mossbrains." The cook returned, charging in for an attack.

* * *

Once again, the straw-hat group were feeling themselves overwhelmed. The group was finding themselves running for their lives as their captain told them to flee.

Zoro's vision was going blurry as she fended off another attack. She felt a presence beside her as she stumbled back.

"No, wait, Zoro!" She heard before there was a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter kinda got away from me and went in a direction I wasn't expecting. But, I'm glad everything is somewhat out in the open now. Though conveniently at the time-skip era. You were so close, Sanji. Sorry bro. 


	15. Two years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter now takes place two years later, after the time skip :) 

Sanji's heart was pounding as he stepped upon the island, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He lit a cigarette and glanced around the town.

A woman here, a woman there.

His eyes skipped over them all searching for green mop of hair. She probably hadn't arrived yet. She wasn't the best with directions, after all.

He couldn't help but feel nervous.

_Two years had passed._

Two years since he had last seen the girl he had fallen in love with. Two years since he had seen her disappear. Two years since she had revealed herself to everyone. Two years since she had confessed to him.

Okay, so it wasn't _exactly_ a confession. She had admitted being jealous of Sanji's actions towards other women. Still, that was a lot considering it was Zoro.

He didn't have time to respond to her. For two long years she was on his mind as he trained. For two long years he debated what how to respond to her.

Funny. Somehow, he couldn't remember what he had planned to say.

* * *

It would figure she'd wander off and get lost. The whole crew had pretty much gathered together, except Zoro. She was the first one on the island, miraculously, but no one had seen her in a couple days. Impatient, Sanji went in search of the swordsman. He started checking all the bars in the area.

At the third bar, he saw a flash of green. He turned his head to see long, flowing green hair on a woman at the bar. He paused, staring at her back. Had she really grown that much in two years? She sure had filled out a lot.

He straightened his tie, cleared his throat, and walked over. Trying to appear casual, he leaned his elbow against the bar and grinned.

"Hey there." He greeted. The girl turned towards him and flicked back her hair. She giggled and stared back at him with startling blue eyes. Not Zoro. Definitely not Zoro.

"Still chasing tail?" Came a voice from a table on the other side of the room. Recognizing the voice, Sanji stood up quickly and looked over at Zoro who was reclining back at a table with a beer in her hand. He froze.

She had kept her hair short, though it was a bit more floaty then before. It's short style allowed easy viewing of the most striking difference of the swordsman, her scar covered left eyelid.

In a flash of wisdom, Sanji didn't reveal his mistaking the other girl for her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over.

"Nah, I got a thing for scars." Sanji teased, causing Zoro to laugh loudly. _Damn, she is perfect._

Zoro patted the seat next to her and slid her beer over for him. Her skin was much more tanned than before, and Sanji could tell she must've been training a lot these past few years. He sat next to her and downed the beer, sighing contently before looking back at her.

"Did you get stronger, or just primp your hair the past two years?" Zoro asked, leaning her head back against the seat.

"Stronger than you, I'm sure. I'm not missing any body parts." Sanji replied, looking her over. She was wearing a long green coat without a shirt underneath. The bindings across her chest were now openly exposed to the public.

"Gotta give them a chance. I'd be too overpowered otherwise." She cautioned, then kicked the table back and stood, gesturing him to follow as she walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you did something stupid, didn't you?" Sanji guessed and grinned triumphantly when he saw a blush alight on the swordsman's face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's test our abilities."

"I see you're avoiding the question…"

"Shut your mouth before I slice your legs off." She warned, walking into the trees.

"If you want to spar, why not the clearing over there?"

"I know that, I was taking the scenic route."

"Are you sure you've improved? So far… you still suck at directions and have the added bonus of a lack in depth perception."

"I got stronger physically as well as mentally!" Zoro explained, drawing two of her swords.

"…Mentally?" Sanji looked skeptical.

"Yes, I've become a genius! So watch your back!" Zoro shouted back. Sanji couldn't help himself, he started laughing.

"No offense mosshead, but I'll believe it when I see it." Sanji snorted, waving his hand. He had to quickly dodge out of the way however, as a sword flew next to his head, cutting a few strands of his hair. He turned to mock her throwing sword but she wasn't there. Zoro appeared behind him, catching the sword and swiped at his legs with the back of it, causing the cook to fall backwards.

Though caught by surprise, Sanji wasn't the same person either. He caught himself on his hands and struck at her with his legs. She scoffed and jumped to the side, but was caught in shock by the flame that encased his legs. She barely pulled back in time to prevent a burn. Excited by the challenge, Zoro didn't hold back.

* * *

"Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy called from the ship as he spotted the cook and first mate making their way back. Both were battered and bloody from their spar causing Chopper to flip out.

"You heard the Captain, make our dinner." Zoro ordered, shoving the man towards the ship.

"Oh, you're coming too." Sanji grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the kitchen.

"What? Why?" Zoro protested, trying to shove Sanji's arm off, but the cook tightened his grip.

"I need some of the meat from your head."

"You just want to make me do all the work!"

"If I made you do all the work, it wouldn't be edible."

The remaining members of the straw-hat crew watched slightly amused as they were promptly ignored by the two fighters as they bickered their way into the kitchen, lost in their own world.

"Well good to see you guys too." Usopp grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Zoro looks pretty when she smiles, doesn't she?" Robin wondered.

"Oh crap, I totally forgot Zoro's a girl!" Usopp cried. "And I.. kissed her!"

"Technically she's been kissed by Luffy too." Nami pointed out.

"She rejected my kiss." Franky sighed.

* * *

"Wash your hands." Sanji commanded as he pushed up his sleeves and started scrubbing his own hands in the sink. Zoro watched him, frowning.

"You seriously asking me to help you cook?" She asked, tossing her swords on the table and scrunching up her nose.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Sanji flicked the extra water off his hands towards her. She scowled at him and purposefully bumped into his arm as she went to wash her hands.

"Just admit you've lost your touch." Zoro scrubbed her hands, but it didn't seem like the dirt under her nails was coming out anytime soon.

"Maybe I just wanted to get you alone…" Sanji murmured as he reached over and shut the water off.

Zoro looked up at him in surprise.

He took a step forward, she took a step back, bumping into the counter. He hesitated a moment, then slipped his arms around her and lifted her slightly to sit her on the counter.

"Sanji…?" Zoro questioned, her hands had automatically grabbed onto his forearms, but she didn't stop him.

"Sorry, I'll stop if you want…" The cook replied, looking up at her. When Zoro didn't protest, Sanji leaned over and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pressed his head sideways against her chest. The cook took in a deep breath as he listened to her heartbeat. Zoro had tensed up, her heart thudding loudly in her chest at the intimate contact.

"I-It's fine." Zoro responded. She was still for a moment, anxious as she felt Sanji's arms against the bare stretch of skin between her bindings and haramaki. The embrace confused but also calmed her. She unconsciously slid her fingers into his hair.

"I missed you so much…" Sanji uttered, his voice muffled by her clothes. The swordsman's fingers paused in his hair. She gripped his hair and Sanji winced.

_This is what I've been preparing for._ Zoro thought.

"I missed you too. A lot!" Zoro admitted, before realizing she was practically ripping Sanji's hair out. She let go quickly. Sanji slowly straightened up slightly, releasing his grip on her and instead resting his hands on the counter on either side of her legs.

"How straight forward of you." Sanji's eyes were practically sparkling as he grinned at the swordsman. Zoro gulped but stared back, her eyes determined.

"You like me." Zoro told him plainly. Sanji's exuberant expression fell quite quickly.

"Huh?" He asked, his face blank.

"You like me romantically, right?" Zoro asked, looking excited as she started ticking off her fingers. "You meet all the criteria. You keep touching me, leaning into me, eye contact, showing off…"

"What? Did you read some of Nami's books?" Sanji pulled away from her and crossed his arms.

"Huh? No. I told you before, I learned a lot during these past two years." She poked him hard in the chest.

"…This is what you were learning…?"

"Fighting too. But they told me exactly how to deal with this situation!" She grinned.

"Who are 'they'!?"

"The island of manly men, of course!"

"Wait, you're getting your advice from an island of lonely men who have probably never seen a woman before?!"

"They seemed really smart about the subject."

"Is this my punishment for chasing women all these years…?" Sanji asked the heavens, groaning.

"What are you talking about? Don't worry. I've got this covered." Zoro flashed him a thumbs up.

"Got what covered!?"

"Now that I know you are interested in me, I will start my seduction."

"Why does that sound not the least bit appealing…"

"I've been practicing."

"Please stop."

"Watch this!" Zoro announced, sliding off the counter and pushing Sanji back against the wall. He leaned back against it, arms still crossed, in mild amusement.

He waited. And waited.

"Watch what? Are you going to do something little chickpea?" He peered down at her. Zoro's face was scrunched up in thought. She hesitated a moment, then slammed both of her hands on either side of Sanji. The cook bit his lip, trying not to make a sound. Then he waited.

"Well?" Zoro asked, staring at him.

"Well what?"

"Don't you feel nervous?"

"Why would I feel nervous?"

"I'm pinning you to the wall. They said that's the classic move."

"…That's it? You're not going to try anything?"

"Try anything? Like what?"

"Like… touching or kissing?"

"W-what?! Already?!" Zoro pulled back, face red.

"Why are you so surprised?! That's normal!"

"Really?!"

"Of course it is! And plus, we've already kissed before!"

"That was a game!"

"Well I meant it!"

"You did?!"

"Stop acting so surprised! You're supposed to be seducing me!"

"I did! You're just.. immune or something!"

"I'm not immune, you're just an idiot and suck at this."

"Oh yeah?! You think you're better at this!? Then try it!"

"With pleasure." Sanji replied, his voice suddenly an octave deeper than before. Zoro glared back at him but lost her composure as the cook slipped one arm under her green coat and around her waist while the other slipped into her short hair. He pulled the swordsman flush against himself.

He was so warm and he smelled like home.

Sanji leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Zoro squirmed in his grip.

"This is how you seduce someone..." He teased in her ear.

Zoro abruptly pushed him back, her face red.

"I got it! I will try harder and defeat you!" She announced.

"What!? No! Stop ruining the moment! This isn't a battle!" Sanji pleaded desperately.

"Ha! You think I'm going to give up just because you have more experience than me? I still have a lot of attacks I haven't tried yet!"

"Oh god…" Sanji dropped his head in his hands.

"So prepare yourself…" She smirked at him, hands on her hips. Sanji raised his head from his hands and looked at her, sighing.

"You're so frustratingly cute…" He remarked, smiling slightly and reaching over and ruffling her hair. She slapped his hand away and he chuckled. His heart was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews and kind words! This is another one of my favorite chapters so I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please leave a review, even constructive criticism is really nice to hear. I am not someone who usually writes so I know I am lacking in many ways and would love to improve. Thanks again! 


	16. The Drunken Kiss

_This is what I've been training for._ Sanji thought, flicking the sunglasses down from the top of his head. They had arrived at Fish-man Island after some chaotic traveling underneath the ocean itself. The island was inside a large bubble just above the ocean floor. The crew needed to travel through the island to get to the other side of the Red Line. The island was naturally decorated with coral, but perhaps the most beautiful things there were the many young mermaid residents.

"Sanji-chin! These are my friends!" Camie the mermaid said as she gestured to the dozens of extremely beautiful and scantily clad mermaids. It was almost surreal, how each of them were giggling and waving their hands at him as if they were from any grown man's fantasy.

Very aware of his entire crew watching his every move, Sanji started sweating. He and Zoro were _something_. He wouldn't call themselves a couple… not because he didn't want them to be, but more because he thought Zoro would oppose being called such. She was supposed to be "seducing" him, but so far she hadn't made any move since she pushed him against a wall when they first met again after their two year separation.

"T-that's nice…" The cook replied, his fingers twitching. There were so many mermaids, and each one wearing little more than string bikini tops. He reached down and stole Chopper's hat, pulling it down low on his head and glanced over at the swordsman who was currently picking at her teeth. Zoro blinked and looked back.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me weirdo."

* * *

"Oh you're so brave!" One of the curly haired mermaids praised Sanji who had found himself surrounded. They were currently holding a celebration for the straw-hat pirates who had just helped them save their princess. They were hanging out at a bar and cheers were rippling through the crowds. The cook had been drinking with the others at a table near the bar but as the night wore on, they split off talking to different people.

"Don't look… don't look… just don't look." Sanji muttered seemingly to himself as he dropped his head into his hands.

"How could we ever thank you for everything you've done?" A brunette mermaid with particularly little covering her top half ask as she put her hand on the cook's arm.

"Moldy food… bugs… Usopp…" He continued as he imagined the things in his head to distract himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nami asked as she walked past, a bottle of alcohol half empty in her hand. Sanji peeked through his hands.

"Help me…" He practically whined to his crewmate. Nami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You have legs don't you?" She headed over to the bar, leaving him.

Sanji grit his teeth. As much as he hated it, she was right. He took a deep breath. He sluggishly rose to his feet, pulling away from the soft hands of the mermaids.

One step.

Two steps.

He ran, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Zoro had drunk quite a bit, even for a bottomless pit like herself. She was hanging out in the street along with a pile of empty liquor bottles beside her. She had been joined by Franky and Luffy who were both counting how many bottles consumed by the swordsman.

"She-bro, I'm pretty sure if you drink anymore you'll get alcohol poisoning." Franky told her, grinning.

"You going to let a drink kill you?" Luffy laughed.

"Just watch, lightweights." She bragged, downing another bottle while the others cheered.

"There you all are…" Sanji said as he slowed to a stop from his run, panting slightly. He loosened his tie and sat down on the curb next to the others.

"You look a bit tired bro."

"I wonder why." Sanji replied sighing. He reached over and snatched one of Zoro's bottles.

"Oi dumass, hands off." Zoro grabbed at the bottle but Sanji held it out of her reach and quickly downed it.

"Too slow meathead." He stuck out his tongue.

"So, you guys dating now?" Frankly asked, sipping on his own beer. Sanji looked blatantly at Zoro then back at Franky.

"Apparently it's not as simple as that." He replied, gesturing to the swordsman who was downing her next bottle.

"Ahh, that's good." Zoro then reached into her haramaki and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. "Dating is much further down the list."

"…What is that?" Franky asked, leaning over to try and see the contents.

"Wait, let me see that…" Sanji reached for the paper, but Zoro swiftly kneed him in the stomach.

"I told you, I've got this. You just be patient." Zoro told the cook who had collapsed and was holding his stomach. Zoro traced her finger down the list.

"Tough luck bro…" Franky patted Sanji's shoulder sympathetically. Luffy was laughing.

"So if you follow that paper, then you guys fall in love?" Luffy asked.

"Love? I dunno really… The guys said we'd become perfect partners. The strongest ever." Zoro told her captain, then smiled down at Sanji. The cook blinked then grinned back.

"The strongest? Maybe I should follow that list too…" Luffy thought out loud, looking over at his crewmate. Franky put his hand on Luffy's shoulder and shook his head quickly.

"No way in hell."

"Actually, there's one I could do now…" Zoro said as she squinted at the list then folded it back up and stuffing it back into her haramaki.

"Ohhhh, what is it?" Franky asked, looking between the two with excitement. Sanji didn't looked as enthused.

"The drunken kiss." She replied. Frankly slowly reached over and put his hand over Luffy's eyes and nodded his head in approval.

"Drunken kiss? Okay, first of all, that seems pretty sleezy, even for me, and second of all, you can't get drunk." Sanji poked her forehead rather strongly.

"I drank a lot." Zoro replied, pushing his hand away and gesturing to all the empty bottles proudly.

"Yeah and your crazy metabolism somehow keeps your brain running. I'm surprised you still have a liver at all." Sanji replied. Zoro's eyebrows scrunched up.

"What the hell are you spewing?"

"Normal people get disoriented when they drink alcohol." Sanji explained.

"How pathetic."

"….Yeah, but that's why its not a good 'move'. You're not in your right mind."

"But I am in my right mind."

"Debatable."

"So it's cool then."

"….Well I suppose… though would you even be able to do it?" Sanji crossed his arms, looking back at her.

"Are you questioning my ability?"

"I am actually."

"Then just watch." Zoro replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Go ahead."

"I am."

"Yes, please. Go for it."

"I swear I'll do it."

"No one is stopping you."

Zoro reached over and grabbed Sanji's tie. The man stumbled forward slightly but righted himself and peered down at her. She stared up at him a moment, then quickly looked away, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Have they kissed yet?" Luffy asked, his eyes still hidden by Franky's hands.

"Uhh, not yet. Actually… we should probably go…" Franky grabbed his captain and headed back inside.

"It's okay." Sanji told her after the others had left. "You don't have to force yourself to prove anything." Zoro's grip on his tie tightened and she yanked him closer. He stumbled again and caught himself by grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm going to be the best." She told him.

"The best swordsman. I'll be there. The whole way. You don't have to earn me." He explained, leaning forwards slightly and resting his forehead against hers. She immediately looked down and her grip on his tie loosened. Sanji reached up and took her hand while she avoided his gaze. He pulled back slightly and leaned down, trying to make eye contact with her. She turned her head away from him.

"Oi, tough guy. Look at me." Sanji grabbed the top of her head and turned her to look him in the eye. She was pouting. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the swordsman, pulling her into a hug.

"What are you laughing at asshole?" She replied, though stayed quite still as the cook embraced her.

"Are you turning into Chopper now?" He asked, ruffling her hair. She pushed him back and tried to flatten her hair back down.

"You.. you…!" She told him, pointing at him accusingly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned at her.

"I love you, dumass." The cook confessed, with the same bright grin. Zoro's face flushed.

"_W-what_!? You can't just _say_ that!" She gawked, then looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching them.

"Eh? Why not? Gotta be as clear as possible with you, or else its going to go straight over your head."

"Y-you're skipping too many steps…"

"I think we've been through quite a lot actually."

"But I don't—"

"I know." Sanji shook his head but looked unphased. "Take your time. I'm not in any rush. I know this is new territory for you." Zoro stared at him a moment, face still red. She nodded.

* * *

"Umm… this seems like a terrible idea." Usopp stated as he held the short straw.

"It does seem a little weird to split up and have our three strongest members staying on the boat." Nami added, then shrugged. "Good luck!"

"We're just exploring for now. If there's anything big then we'll call the others." Robin patted Usopp's shoulder.

"And we've gotten stronger too lil bro." Franky added, posing to show off his massive robotic arms.

"Shouldn't at least Luffy go?" Usopp was starting to sweat, looking at the island of Punk Hazard which they had just arrived at the outskirts of. They had received a distress signal and were going to check out the island.

"He's on probation for the trouble he caused last time." Sanji said, looking over at the captain who was practically crying for not being able to explore the island.

"It was an accident!" Luffy shouted.

"Zoro lost an eye!"

"That one didn't work anyway!"

"Then should I go ahead and rip out your appendix!?" Sanji yelled. Luffy quickly covered his crotch reflexively. Chopper reached over and moved Luffy's hands up towards his side.

"I'm fine." Zoro added, now with an eyepatch to cover the healing wound.

"He, er, she does look like a real pirate now." Usopp rubbed his chin. Sanji shook his head and handed off some pirate lunchboxes to Robin, Franky and Usopp.

"Just go."

* * *

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Sanji asked as he came out of the kitchen, several sandwiches on a couple platters.

Something was wrong. No one came running for food. Sanji frowned and walked out more onto the deck when he caught a whiff of something sweet. He immediately dropped the plates and covered his mouth and nose. He caught sight of his captain sprawled out on the ground along with the others.

Sanji wavered, and in a moment fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks again to everyone who left reviews and everyone who is reading this story! Finally we get to Punk Hazard, this will be fun :) 


	17. In the name of Law, I will punish you

Zoro awoke to the feel of something hard and cold on her forehead. She sat up immediately, her hands moving to her swords. Chopper jumped at her sudden movement but grinned at the swordsman.

"You're awake! That sucks! It seems like we were poisoned…" The deer said gesturing to the other captured crew members. They were inside some sort of prison, though Brook was absent from their group. Zoro patted the doctor's head.

"Thanks. How long were we out?"

"Not too long I think. It looks like we're no longer on the sea though. I think we're on the island." Nami said, walking to the bars of the prison and trying to look out.

"I'm not sure who it was that captured us, but I don't think they are very bright." Sanji added, offering a hand to help Zoro up. She ignored it and stood, reaching for her swords.

"I still have my weapons."

"And we have Luffy." Sanji gestured to their captain who was asleep next to them. Zoro nudged her captain with her shoe.

"Well, let's get out of here then." Nami pointed towards the door then looked at the others expectantly. Zoro and Sanji glanced at one another. After a round of rock, paper, scissors, Zoro walked over to the door and swiftly cut it open while Sanji picked up their captain and slung him over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper made their way down the long hall of the industrial building searching for a way out.

They found something, but it wasn't an exit.

"Kids!?" Nami gasped as they entered some sort of nursery for children.

"Huge kids…" Chopper watched, wide-eyed. The room was full of kids of various sizes, ranging from a bit larger than normal to full giant sized. The kids also took notice of the newcomers and approached curiously.

Nami and Chopper stepped over to talk to some of the more mature looking children.

"Are those swords, mister?" One of the kids had waddled over to Zoro.

"Yeah." She replied, pulling out her sword for the child to see.

"Wow, can I see it?" The child reached for it and Zoro flipped it around, the hilt facing the child.

"Ah! No, stop!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled the sword away from the child. The child started crying.

"You're terrible with children." Zoro said.

"You can't give a child a blade!" Sanji replied, whacking Zoro over the head.

"He's old enough."

"He can barely walk!"

"That's when I learned."

"Me too, it's too young." Sanji said a bit sternly. Zoro's eyebrows rose at that nugget of information.

"From your father?" She asked, watching his face.

"Right." He ignored Zoro's eye and knelt next to the child, patting his head.

"Guys, we have to save these kids…" Nami said, biting her lip as she walked over to the other two. Chopper nodded.

"They're in bad shape… they're being experimented on." Chopper said, his face still a bit in shock from the information.

"Then let's go." Zoro said, pointing to the bright red exit sign on the far wall. They rounded up the kids and headed out.

* * *

"Back off." The crew heard the familiar voice as they walked out of the hallway exit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sanji asked as they came up behind a familiar black haired swordsman. Law looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Strawhats?" Law asked, glancing them over and then noticing the giant children following them.

"Traffy!" Luffy exclaimed, finally awake and looking around just as surprised as Law.

"Strawhat-ya, I'm in the middle of something." Law turned back to the outside. The straw-hats all looked outside to see a large army of marines all gathered together and facing down the pirate.

"Ahhh! Retreat!" Chopper yelled, turning around quickly.

"Run back!" Nami called to the children.

"Kids first." Sanji told Zoro and Luffy who had both paused to say something to Law. Luffy waved excitedly as they hurried back inside.

Law turned to face the marines. He paused and glanced behind his shoulder and shot his hand out.

"_Shambles_." With a twist of his fingers, the straw-hats felt something tug at their hearts.

"Getting rid of your back up, eh Law? Doesn't seem very smart." Said one of the marines, a man with dark blue hair and carrying a sword at his hip.

Zoro skidded to a stop and looked over her shoulder.

It couldn't be. The voice was so familiar to her. The taunt was a perfect copy. Her body started turning and before she realized it she was back at Law's side. It seemed to take her longer than she had thought to get there though.

"Kuino…" Zoro muttered under her breath as she looked at her childhood tormentor standing in front of the marine army. She stared at the scene before her in shock. Kuino looked just as she had remembered, only older. He still had the cocky grin on his face she remembered though he was much bigger than before. He seemed to have filled out considerably and it was obvious from his muscles that he hadn't stopped his training even the slightest.

"Go back." Law commanded, looking down at her. Zoro shook her head and reached for her swords. A thousand feelings were welling up within her. She had to confront him. She felt nothing at her side. Confused, she looked at her side. It was then she noticed her hands, or lack of. She had two hooves.

"What?!" Zoro started feeling herself. She had fur, antlers, and a stunning blue nose. It was no wonder everyone had suddenly seemed so big to her. She heard someone laughing and looked up to see the marine snickering at the two of them.

"Is that your backup? I would at least choose something human… raising a pet, eh Law? Didn't peg you as the type. Maybe I'll stuff it and use it as a rug." Kuino taunted as he drew his sword as his pony tail flapped dramatically in the wind.

"I've turned into a monster!" Zoro exclaimed, distracted and pulling at her fur.

"I told you to get back!" Law groaned and stepped in front of the little Zoro. She latched to his leg and shook her head.

"Law-guy! I need to borrow your sword!" Zoro said and tried to reach his sword. Law tried shaking her off his leg.

"H-hey! Stop it! I'm in the middle of a battle!"

"I have to fight that guy!"

"You're currently not exactly able to fight, just let me handle it!"

"No! He's mine!" Zoro started crawling up Law's body in the body of Chopper.

"Get off! That body can't even hold a sword!"

"Just watch me!" Zoro jumped from his shoulder and grabbed onto the sword. Law dropped it out of surprise and watched horrified as Zoro in Chopper's body, holding his long sword, fell to the ground and started rolling towards the marines from the momentum of the fall.

"How cute." Kuino stopped Zoro (in Chopper's body) with his foot. He reached down to pick up the little deer, but instinctively stepped back when the sheathed sword was swung in his direction.

"Hey Law-guy, I can't get the sheath off, it's too long." Zoro said, posing with the ridiculously long sword clamped unstably between her tiny hooves.

"Oh god…" Law watched in horror.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Zoro swung the sword with all her might. Due to sheer velocity, the sheath came flying off and whacked a random marine in the head.

Kuino laughed heartily and in a flash swung his sword, ramming it into Zoro's. Zoro grit her teeth and found the Law's sword being smashed out of her hooves. It was obvious that Chopper's body wasn't made for gripping a sword nor did it have the strength to do so in this form.

Her eyes widened as she stared down the length of Kuino's familiar sword. It was a sight all too familiar to her, the only different was it was nearly ten years later.

"This is a joke, right?" The marine asked, pressing the tip of his sword into her now blue nose. Blood started trickling down from the small cut. Zoro froze, looking up at the man who had tormented her as a child, useless.

She wasn't alone, however.

"_Room_."

The sword was quickly battered away as they were suddenly surrounded in a large dome and before she knew it she had been snatched up and stuffed under someone's arm.

"You just can't stop causing trouble, can you, Zoro-ya?" Law asked. "Get on my back and don't let go." Once Zoro had done what was commanded, Law moved his arms and jumped into action. Now armed with his sword and his arms free to use his devil's fruit ability cleanly, Law made quick work of the army of marines. He smashed their ships and scattered the bodies of the soldiers.

Kuino proved a bit harder than the army, but after some quick thinking, Law was able to transport both he and Zoro back to the entrance and they entered the building. Zoro watched wide-eyed from her perch on Law's back.

"…Is he dead?" She asked, her voice low. Law shook his head.

"No, but I think he was also hit with the ship with the others." Law started walking back towards the building. Zoro sighed and suddenly exhausted from the whole exchange, rested her head on Law's shoulder.

"I didn't expect to see him here."

"You know that guy?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied.

* * *

"The captain is acting really weird." Nami said as they gathered inside, pausing as they looked at one of the floor maps posted throughout the building.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sanji replied, his voice was thick with sarcasm. Luffy was currently running around on the floor on all fours, sniffing the children.

"I have hands!" Came Zoro's voice as the swordsman was admiring them. Sanji and Nami both looked over at her slowly.

"Yes… you do… are you feeling okay, Zoro?" Nami asked, frowning at the girl. Zoro was waving a hand in front of her missing eye. She looked over at Nami.

"Are you talking to me…?"

"Of course…"

"B-but I'm Chopper!" The voice squeaked. Sanji frowned and suddenly looked around, noticing that Chopper was nowhere to be found.

"If you are Chopper… that means that Zoro is… you?" Sanji surmised, looking back the way they came.

"They switched bodies? How is that possible? Wait, what about—AH!" Nami screeched as Luffy's body had crawled over and was trying to crawl his way on top of her. Sanji quickly kicked the captain's body off.

"The hell is he..?" Sanji watched as Luffy's body recovered pretty unphased and continued sniffing the ground. A soft squeaking caught their attention. A little rat was standing on his hind quarters and waving its paws.

"The Captain's a rat!" Chopper exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, thank you all for your lovely reviews and for reading this story! Law finally returns. Kuino finally makes his appearance as well!


	18. The beginning of the end

"Aren't you going to ask why you're in the deer's body?" Law asked as they walked down one of the long corridors of the building, his footsteps the only sound. Zoro, currently in Chopper's body, was still hanging into Law's shoulders.

"Ah! I totally forgot!" Zoro said, surprised. She looked at one of her hooves and waggled it.

"…Well anyway, I'm assuming your crewmates are going to head for the opposite exit. Let's meet them there and talk." Law said. Zoro reached over and poked Law's cheek with her hoof.

"Whoa, I can't feel anything through this…"

"Stop that."

"It's like my hand is a rock…"

"Stop touching me."

"You could really punch someone with one of these."

"Don't even—ugh!" Law grunted as Zoro punched him lightly with the hoof. Well, Zoro thought it was lightly. Law rubbed his jaw and glared over at her. She stared back, wide-eyed. Law sighed.

"It's difficult to be angry when you have that deer's face…"

"He sure is cute, huh?" Zoro then tried her best to look cute, grinning widely and squinting her eyes. The forced effect made Chopper's face look crazed.

"Don't do that."

"You know… you remind me a little of Sanji." Zoro observed.

"Who?"

"Our cook. The guy who kicks things."

"Black leg-ya? Is he the one you wanted to show off the last time we met?"

"Yeah! I almost forgot about that. You two both can be a bit of a buzz kill at times."

"…"

"But still, good people." Zoro then patted the top of his head with her hoof.

"Don't mistake me, Zoro-ya. I am only using you for my own benefit."

"Oh. _Oh_." Zoro started to reach for her stomach then realized she didn't have her haramaki around her waist like usual.

"…What?"

"You like me too." Zoro told him, nodding.

"…_What_?"

"I never thought this would happen. I mean, I know the guys from the island of manly men said it was a possibility…"

"I don't like you." Law had stopped walking and was staring at her, devoid of expression.

"This is so annoying… well, you'll have to wait until I find my notes again."

"What do you mean, notes?"

* * *

"I thought you were the directionally challenged one." Law broke the silence as they waited at the only other exit in the large industrial building. It was clearly marked with a large red exit sign. They had arrived quickly and were waiting for the other straw-hat members to come. But, it was taking a very long time.

Zoro had been occupying her time by testing out Chopper's body. She was very upset that no matter what she tried, Law was able to easily push her away whenever she tried to attack him.

"I know Chopper isn't this weak…" Zoro thought out loud, racking her brain trying to figure out how to bring out her true potential in that body.

"Wait, quiet, do you hear that?" Law asked, pushing away from the wall and peering down the long hallway. There was a scurrying sound and the sound of shouting coming quickly in their direction.

"That's it!" Zoro said triumphantly, finding one of Chopper's Rumble Balls.

"The hell—" Law's jaw dropped slightly as he saw Luffy's body crawl-running towards them on all fours, shrieking. Sanji and Nami were running quickly after him.

"There he is, catch him!" Nami shouted, before shrieking as a rat crawled from her shoulder onto the top of her head. She grabbed the rat (Luffy) and threw him onto the ground, trying to stomp him.

"N-Nami stop, that's the captain remember!" Chopper shouted from Zoro's body as he slowly caught up, keeping getting caught in Zoro's long coat and swords at her hips.

"I know." Nami replied, still slamming her foot into the ground as the rat(Luffy) ran around trying to avoid her foot.

Sanji had pulled ahead and was racing for the body of Luffy (rat). Wanting to stay out of whatever this was, Law backed into the corner.

"Got you!" Sanji yelled as he dived for Luffy's body. The rat in Luffy's body was quite smart however, and using Luffy's abilities, sprung out of the way at the last moment. Instead of grabbing Luffy's body, Sanji instead crashed into Chopper's body (Zoro), head first. His face smashed into Chopper's (Zoro) and their lips/snout smashed together.

Sanji pulled back immediately, holding his mouth and cursing from the pain. Zoro gulped.

"S-sanji?"

"Fuck fuck… wait, Zoro?" Sanji looked down at the little deer that he had just accidentally kissed. He wondered why the universe was so unfair. He spat out some fur from his mouth.

"I swallowed it."

"Huh? Swallowed what?"

"Raaahh!" Zoro in Chopper's body suddenly roared, having swallowed the Rumble Ball. Chopper's body suddenly started growing rapidly into his Monster Point form. Sanji stumbled back quickly towards the others.

"She ate one of the Rumble Balls! She's out of control!" Chopper squealed from Zoro's body as the Monster Point grew too big for the hallway and smashed one of the walls open.

"What do we do!?" Nami asked, quickly hiding behind Sanji.

"Maybe we can get her to come to her senses!" Chopper suggested.

"How do we do that?" Nami questioned.

"She's close to you Sanji, you try!" Chopper said, pushing the cook in the monster's direction. Sanji nodded and followed after the monster that was now crashing through the walls randomly. He placed himself in her path.

"Zoro, it's me, Sanji. Stop! Get ahold of yourself! You remember me, right?" Sanji placed his hand on his chest and tried to catch her eye.

The monster (Zoro) slowly turned towards the cook and stared him down. Then she batted him into the wall with her arm.

"Huh, well that didn't work.." Chopper muttered.

"That's your body, you figure it out!" Nami yelled, grabbing Zoro's body's (Chopper's) shoulders and shaking him.

"_Shambles_." Law muttered, holding out his hand.

The crew felt a familiar leaping of their hearts from their chests.

Chopper, now in his original body, gasped and ran over to pull Sanji out of the wall. Sanji groaned but recovered quickly and walked back over as Chopper shrunk back down to his Brain Point form.

"So this was your fault…" Sanji said, walking up to Law and staring the man down. Law stared back, unwavering.

"I need to speak to your Captain." Law replied simply.

"Hey, I'm me again Law-guy!" Zoro announced, walking over to him, unaware of the tension between the two men. "Look at this!" She planted her hand against his cheek like she had when she was in Chopper's body.

"What are you doing?!" Both Sanji and Law said at the same time. Zoro, surprised at their outburst, looked between the two.

"Just showing—oh right, I almost forgot!" Zoro dropped her hand and reached into her haramaki, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Why are you getting that out now, Zoro?" Sanji asked, frowning.

"Oh, Law-guy is in love with me too. I remember reading something about that." Zoro replied, moving her finger down the list. Sanji turned a murderous look towards Law. Law held up his hands and shook his head quickly.

"Not even a little bit." He told the cook, who didn't look convinced.

"This is the second time you've pranced into our lives and started screwing around…" Sanji stepped up to Law, face to face. Law, slightly taller than the cook, shook his head again.

"I don't want your woman, black leg-ya. There are more important things to discuss."

"Oh! Here it is! Huh… I guess that woman really was right before…" Zoro shrugged and stuffed the paper back into her haramaki. Both Zoro and Law had turned to look over at her worriedly.

"Meatbrains… what did that stupid piece of paper say?" Sanji asked.

"To make you jealous." Zoro replied. Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. Law started edging away from the group.

"Wait!" Nami said from the sidelines, scurrying over to her. "Zoro, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, I made a huge mistake." Zoro admitted. Nami and Sanji sighed in relief.

"Exactly."

"So that's why I'm telling him this time. Got it dumbrows? So pay attention." Zoro said, pointing at the cook. Sanji stared at her in disbelief.

Law raised his hand to teleport himself away from the group but before he could say the words, his arm was gripped by Zoro with a devious look on her face. Law looked back, horrified. A flaming kick came out of nowhere aimed at their arms. It was blocked however by one of Zoro's swords.

"This is stupid, you don't have to make me jealous, you already have me!" Sanji told her. His face was a bit red when he realized he was saying this in front of everyone.

"But the list says—"

"Shut it with that goddamn list!" Sanji suddenly burst out in anger_. _Startled, Zoro took a step back.

"San—"

"Do whatever the hell you want with him." Sanji continued coldly, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He looked between the two, then turned abruptly and headed back down the hall. "I'm going to find the kids we lost."

"I'll help! Zoro lets talk later!" Nami said, giving her a sympathetic expression then following quickly after Sanji.

"What's he so mad about?" Zoro asked, frowning.

"Where did straw-hat-ya go?" Law asked, avoiding Zoro's look and realizing Luffy had disappeared during the drama.

"I wasn't lying to him this time…" Zoro pulled the list out again and looked it over, then held it out for Law to see. Law ignored it and headed down the hallway as well, in search of Luffy. Zoro looked at the list again, and squinted at it, thinking.

Then, she understood.

_I must face Sanji's feelings. And my own._ She thought_. _She followed after the others.

* * *

Zoro got lost for a good hour or so. The building was just too confusing for her. She had stopped and asked for directions a couple times, but the people she stopped were determined to capture her, so she had to defeat them, and after that they weren't able to give her directions anymore.

However, when she finally heard shouting, she found herself running into a large open warehouse type room. Her crewmates, minus Luffy, Brook and Law, were in front of her, staring down at the large group of marines they had fought against earlier. They were a bit battered from before but didn't seem to have any major injuries. Their leader, Kuino, looked unharmed and was standing in front of his soldiers.

Zoro paused in the back of the room, watching the man who had influenced her entire life, walk up towards the straw-hat pirates.

"Look, we're just trying to save some kids. If you want to fight us, you'll be digging your own grave." Sanji told the man as he lit one of his cigarettes.

"Saving kids? Seems like a weird thing for a pirate to do." Kuino replied.

"Well you are welcome to save them yourself." Sanji said, crossing his arms.

"Done." Kuino gestured to a few of his soldiers who immediately nodded and turned back around to help the children.

"Well, aren't you an agreeable marine! I don't suppose you'll just let us be on our way now too, would you?"

"Not exactly. I'm actually here with a message." Kuino reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, showing it to them.

"What kind of message?" Robin asked, stepping forward. Kuino glanced over at her and smiled.

"Not for you, Nico Robin. But for our little prince." He replied, turning back to Sanji and waving the envelope. The blood from Sanji's face drained and he stiffened.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The cook asked, biting down on the stub of his cigarette.

"Surely, you're not that stupid, eh, Vinsmoke-san?" Kuino taunted as Sanji started to visibly shake with anger.

"Who the hell are you..? And how do you know that name?" Sanji asked, reaching out and grabbing the man's collar.

"His name is Kuino." Zoro spoke up from behind. Everyone turned and looked back at her.

"Zoro?" Kuino looked surprised as he pulled himself away from Sanji's hand, then sniggered. Zoro pulled out her swords and walked up beside Sanji, pointing one of her swords at him.

"Kuino. What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro asked, her voice cold. Sanji looked between them for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face and he looked at Kuino warily.

"Relax girl, you're not even worth my time." Kuino turned away from Zoro and looked back at the cook. "Read this. My ship is at the pier. Come after you've said your goodbyes." Kuino reached over and slipped the envelope into Sanji's coat then turned on his heel. He gestured to his soldiers who followed after him. Zoro was practically vibrating with rage but she lowered her sword, watching the man leave.

"We should just take them down…" She growled.

"They're going to help the kids…" Nami replied, frowning. "As much as we don't like the marines, they have better resources to take care of them than we do. Do you know that guy, Zoro?"

"Hmph." Zoro grumbled and instead looked to Sanji. Sanji's face was still pale and a slightly shaking hand reached into his coat and pulled out the letter. The others were watching as well, and when Sanji noticed he put it back in his coat and cleared his throat.

"Let's find the captain." He suggested. The others nodded but were watching him carefully.

* * *

The entire crew and Law met back on the Thousand Sunny later that day. The crew had found Law and Luffy shortly after. Apparently Law had originally wanted to make an alliance with them, but after realizing how stupid their entire crew was, simply asked them for a ride back to his crew instead. Brook was already on the ship, having been thought of as a dead body and therefore had never been kidnapped.

When they arrived, Sanji immediately went to the men's quarters and locked the door. Assuming he wanted some alone time while he read whatever was in the letter, the others gathered in the dining room. Robin made some tea while they discussed what had happened.

"Alright, you obviously knew who that guy was Zoro, so spill." Nami said, looking over at the swordsman. Zoro shrugged lightly.

"His name is Kuino."

"Well obviously. Who is Kuino? Besides being a marine, we also know that." Nami replied, rolling her eyes. Zoro frowned and sighed.

"Fine. Kuino is the son of the Fleet Admiral of the marines. We… we grew up together. We trained together as kids." Zoro said, looking down at the table.

"There seems to be more to that story…" Franky said. Zoro shrugged again, looking uncomfortable.

"I've never been able to beat him."

"He must be strong then…" Robin noted.

"I'm sure Zoro could beat him if they faced off now. She's super strong now." Luffy said, grinning at her. Zoro looked at him surprised then grinned back.

"Yeah."

"You guys mentioned something about a letter?" Brook asked.

"Yeah, that guy gave Sanji a letter." Franky said.

"We don't know what's in it?"

"No, Sanji didn't tell us. Though, that guy called Sanji something. Vin.. venison?" Usopp added.

"Vinsmoke." Robin said, "I think that's his surname. He started acting weird after hearing it… it sounds familiar actually, but I can't put my foot on it…"

"Vinsmoke!?" Brook asked, surprised. Law also looked up from his tea, suddenly paying attention.

"What's Vinsmoke?" Chopper asked, looking between the two.

"An old family…" Brook said, looking concerned.

"Blackleg-ya is a Vinsmoke?" Law asked, looking at Luffy.

"What?"

"The Vinsmokes are the royal family of the Germa Empire." Brook explained to the confused crew.

"They rule a large part of the North Blue and have been conquering more and more of the lands there. They've become a bit of a problem these past few years." Law added, sipping his tea.

"Wait, does that mean that Sanji is… royalty?" Nami asked.

"Wow, we really have the best crew!" Luffy grinned.

"That letter must be a big deal then, if it's from his family." Robin said.

"That's such a big thing to hide from us though…" Usopp said, frowning.

"I'm sure he has his reasons…" Zoro spoke up.

"Right, I'm sure he'll tell us what's going on when he's ready." Nami smiled. Franky and Robin exchanged worried looks, Law seemed lost in thought, and Zoro kept glancing at the door.

Sanji didn't join then that day, and when the others went to turn in for the night, he was already in his bunk.

* * *

"Can't sneak anything past you, eh, Zoro?" Sanji asked as he walked out onto the deck deep in the night. It was very cold and a fine dust of snow was covering the wood and silencing any sound of footsteps. The light of his cigarette lit his face slightly as he walked over to the railing to stand next to the swordsman who was watching him carefully.

"You were acting weird." She responded, turning to face him.

"Couldn't take your eyes off me, huh?"

"Sanji." Zoro reached over and touched his arm. He smiled slightly but kept his eyes out at the sea.

"I have to go." Sanji finally said. Zoro tightened her grip on his arm.

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"_Sanji_." Zoro shook his arm slightly, frustrated. "What's going on?"

"It's a personal problem, I've got to take care of this myself." He replied. Zoro stared at him for a moment.

"I grew up with that guy, Kuino. He's who I've always wanted to defeat. Ever since we were kids he would always be able to beat me so easily." Zoro admitted.

Sanji didn't look at her but a slight nod showed he was listening to her story.

"It wasn't just his strength though… it was how he made me feel." She continued. Sanji tensed slightly at that wording.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hmm… like I was a piece of shit." Zoro laughed bitterly. "He was always going on about how a girl could never excel in swordsmanship. He said we were biologically weaker and one day I'd just get knocked up and have to put my training behind me anyway."

"That bastard…" Sanji growled, finally turning towards her and looking down into her eyes. "You're one of the strongest people out there. People, not women. He obviously hasn't seen you fight—"

"It's okay Sanji, I know. Thank you." Zoro smiled up at him. "It used to bother me a lot, that's why I hid who I was. I thought that one day I would be the world's greatest swordsman and then do like a big reveal and shove it in his face. Like, look what a woman can do. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to be the best, and I still plan to shove it in his face… but I'm not going to hide it anymore. If anyone has a problem with who I am, I'm just going to punch them in the face." Sanji laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She slipped her arms around his waist as well and hugged him back tightly. They stayed like this a few moments, warm from the snow from the embrace.

Finally, Zoro pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"Sanji… the letter…"

"It's weird…" Sanji shook his head. "I also don't know what's going on… with my family. I have to go back and figure out what's happening. I've also never known them to use a marine as a messenger either."

"What did it say?"

"…For now, I just need to get back. Look, I'll explain everything when I return."

"_Sanji_."

"…The letter mentions my mother… I just.. I don't know, I have to go. I'll send a message as soon as I know more…" Sanji finally said, his face twisting and his voice rough.

"Okay… well just be quick about it." Zoro said. Sanji's face lightened slightly.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and Sanji…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You know… for everything." Zoro looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. "For trying to make you jealous, and well, for… running away from you."

"If I recall correctly, you were trying to seduce me, not run away…"

"Shut up! Just.. ugh!" Zoro's face was red now, and she rubbed her cheeks. Sanji laughed and reached over, taking her hands. When she looked up at him he swooped in and kissed the top of her nose.

"Just promise me one thing, moss head."

"W-what?"

"Don't ever try to seduce me again."

"Shut up!" Zoro pushed him back, glaring at him. He took her hands once again and pulled her into another hug. He squeezed her tightly for a moment before letting go and climbing up onto the railing.

"Wait!" Zoro gasped. Sanji paused and looked back at her.

"What?"

"There's something I want to tell you!"

"Hmm, it's more romantic if I wait until I get back. It'll be my motivation to return quickly." Sanji replied with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. He jumped off the side onto the dock and headed off towards the marine ship.

Zoro leaned forward on the railing and watched as the cook slowly disappeared from her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading! Thus begins our final "arc" of this story :) Please leave a review to let me know what you think! 


	19. A Bad Taste

"Why was I nominated to cook again?" Law asked, looking annoyed. Several of the crew members were waiting in the kitchen for their food.

"Sanji's gone and we're hungry." Luffy replied, banging his silverware on the table eagerly.

"I'm not a cook, I'm a captain."

"We already have one of those." Usopp added. Law turned his steely look towards the marksman. Usopp cowered behind his napkin.

"Think of it as payment for ferrying you across the seas." Franky added. Law frowned.

"Even so, that won't make me any better of a cook."

"We've eaten Luffy's food, anything other than that is a feast." Usopp explained. Law sighed but walked behind the counter to see if there was anything simple to cook. It seemed like it was time for his not so famous ramen noodles with a side of whatever he could find in the cabinet. He opened one of the doors and glanced over the ingredients. Brown seemed like a safe color. He grabbed a bottle that said cinnamon and one of the least dirty pots from the sink.

"If you didn't want this type of situation then you should have stopped your cook from running away." Law said as he placed the pot on a burner.

A loud bang rang out through the room as Zoro's fist slammed against the table. Law and the others looked over at her.

"Don't talk about stuff you know nothing about." Zoro said, then got up and left the room. The others glanced at one another but weren't that surprised from her outburst.

* * *

"How're you holding up?" Nami asked as she walked up to the swordsman who was leaning against the railing and staring out at the gentle sea. She was worried about her crewmate, who was gradually closing herself off from the others. Though usually not the most open of the group, Zoro was actively avoiding the others and spending all of her time alone, training.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, scowling. She hadn't been in the best mood these days. The others had been approaching her from time to time, trying to get her to talk about her feelings or something like that. She wasn't interested. She didn't see how that would help anything.

"Er, well, it's been a month now…" Nami said, glancing over at the swordsman.

"So what?" Zoro asked, immediately defensive.

"It's nothing… but well, we're here you know? If you want to talk…"

"I'm fine." Zoro put weight into her words, cutting off the conversation. Nami frowned but nodded and walked away, worried about her friend. She glanced back at Zoro, but the swordsman had quickly got lost in her own thoughts again and scowled out at the sea. Nami shook her head and went off to talk to the others.

* * *

Law shot his arm out just in time.

Zoro's body fell forward and in one fast motion, Law had slung the swordsman's body over his shoulder.

"Stupid." Law muttered. Zoro had been training too much and getting too little sleep. It was catching up to her and making the whole crew even more restless than usual. Law sighed and carried her to the to the sleeping quarters.

* * *

The smell of lavender.

Zoro dropped the weights in her hands and they smashed violently into the ground. She was on her feet in a second and already at the door of the crow's next, throwing it open expectantly.

"San—" She stopped.

"S-sorry…" Chopper squeaked, holding a cup of tea in his hooves. It trembled slightly. Zoro looked down at the little deer and frowned.

"No… sorry. I just thought…" She sighed and held the door open for the doctor as he entered the room. Zoro shut the door and took a seat on a floor cushion.

"I heard you have trouble sleeping." Chopper said, handing over the tea. Zoro frowned and took the cup, looking down into it.

"Did Sanji tell you?" She asked. The smell was a wave of nostalgia for her. It smelled of long conversations, of comfort, of flutters in her chest.

"Yeah. He came to me one day and said he was worried about you. We worked on different solutions for a while. He said you would refuse any type of medicine."

Plop.

"That idiot… should mind his own business…"

Plop.

"Zoro?" Chopper looked from the cup to the swordsman. Seeing her face, the deer reached over and gently took the cup out of her hands, then carefully crawled into her lap and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A soft knock on the door caused Zoro to jump. She quickly rubbed her eyes.

"What?" She called out, her voice a bit rough. The door cracked open slightly and Robin peeked into the room. When she saw Zoro's red eyes, she smiled sympathetically and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over to the glaring swordsman and sat down beside her on the ground. She had been carrying a book and she opened it up to her previously placed bookmark and started reading. Zoro watched her warily, waiting for some kind of lecture, but it didn't come.

"You need something?" Zoro finally said, breaking the silence. Robin shook her head.

"No. I just thought I'd come up here and enjoy the company." She smiled at Zoro before returning back to her book. Zoro's expression lightened slightly and she yawned. If Robin wasn't going to bother her, she was going to try and take a nap. She leaned against the wall, and in a matter of seconds, was out cold.

* * *

"Zoro-brosis! I need your help!" Franky announced loudly, slamming the door to the Crow's Nest open without knocking. Zoro had been trying to take a nap. She squinted at the disturbance, dark shadows under her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, cranky.

"No time!" Franky turned abruptly and jumped off the balcony. Zoro hesitated a moment, then pushed herself up and followed him out.

She found him in the workshop, tinkering away at some. She announced herself by clearing her throat and Franky looked up with a grin.

"To your right, see that box? There's a bunch of bolts that need to be unscrewed and cleaned." Franky said, turning back to his workbench. Zoro looked down at the box.

"You can do that yourself, why do you need my help?" Zoro asked, irritated.

"Please?"

"Fine…" Zoro sighed and plopped down on the floor, pulling the box over to herself. The two sat in silence and worked on their individual projects with only Franky occasionally asking Zoro's opinion on something.

After some time there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Nami holding a tray of sandwiches and some drinks. She smiled cautiously at them.

"Thought you guys could use some refreshments. I know Law's cooking isn't really hitting the spot… Nothing fancy, just some fish sandwiches."

"Thanks sis!" Franky wiped off his hands and grabbed a sandwich, handing it over to Zoro. "Eat up, gotta keep your energy if you're going to be helping out here." Zoro scowled but took the sandwich, munching on the end a bit. Franky winked at Nami who smiled back and left them alone to eat.

* * *

"I want to _tibia_ honest, I had a _bone_ to pick with the guy. But he was so strong I _marrowly_ got away. Yohohohoho!" Brook continued his story.

"I told you, I don't care. Just be quiet… You're just making this story up aren't you?" Zoro said, gripping the bridge of her nose in frustration. She was trying to clean her swords.

"Yohohohoho~ You saw right through me—though everyone can! Yohohhoho!" Brook laughed as he had to narrowly dodge a swipe of one of Zoro's swords.

* * *

Zoro's head jerked around when she heard the caw of a bird in the sky. She frowned and rubbed her neck. She looked out at the sea again, frowning. How long had it been? Why hadn't they heard anything?

Suddenly she stumbled forward when something hard smacked her on the back of the head. She turned abruptly to see an apologetic Usopp holding a large beam of wood.

"Ah sorry Zoro, didn't see you there! You okay? Franky wanted me to carry some things up here for him. There's a crack in one of the walls he wants to repair." Usopp turned to point to one of the walls. In doing so, the large beam of wood swung with him and smacked Zoro in the head once again.

"Hey!" Zoro growled rubbing her head. "Watch it!"

"Ahh! Zoro! Sorry!" Usopp bowed his head quickly, causing him to go off balance due to the weight of the wood and he stumbled into Zoro.

"Ugh!" Zoro grabbed the plank in Usopp's hands. "Give me that!"

"Ack, sorry Zoro! But thanks for carrying it for me. We need it just over there." Usopp said, pointing.

"I'm not helping you, I'm getting my revenge." Zoro told him, holding the plank of wood like a bat.

"What?! No, I said I was sorry!" Usopp screamed in terror and bolted across the deck.

"Get the hell back here!" Zoro yelled, running after the man.

* * *

"I miss Sanji." Luffy admitted with a loud sigh one day as both he and Zoro sat on the railing, fishing into the ocean. Zoro looked up surprised. Sanji's name was a bit taboo these days. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her, not daring to say the name. She nodded.

"He'll be back. Soon." She said, though her voice was weaker than usual. It was as if she didn't believe what she was saying, and it was a mere reaction.

"It doesn't feel right without him. And Law is a terrible cook." The captain complained as he reeled in his line to see his bait had been stolen.

"Yeah…" Zoro agreed, frowning.

"Hmm.. then let's find him and bring him back." Luffy announced.

"What about his family?"

"They can come with us!"

Zoro laughed.

"What if he has a really old grandma that wants to come?" Zoro asked.

"Brook is also kinda like a grampa."

"I dare you to tell him that."

"Oi! Grampa Brook!" Luffy shouted across the deck. Brook looked up slowly as Usopp beside him burst out snickering.

"That's not very _humerus_, Captain." The musician cracked back. "It's a good thing jokes like that don't get under my skin—because I have none!"

* * *

"We got a letter! Everyone! I think its from Sanji!" Usopp shouted from the top of his lungs as he ran across the deck. Various crew members started appearing from different areas of their ship at the commotion he was raising.

"From Sanji?" Luffy asked excitedly, bounding over to his crewmate. "Was any food attached?"

"Does it say when he's coming back?" Chopper asked.

"Is everyone here?" Usopp asked, looking around and taking note. Zoro had dropped down from the crow's nest and was leaning against the mast. When he saw the last member, Robin, emerging from the library he grinned and opened the letter.

"It says: _Dearest crewmates, I hope you are all doing well. I apologize for my delayed contact, I have been very busy_." Usopp read brightly, "_However, I have a favor to ask of you all. Please go on without me_." Usopp stopped reading at that moment and his face fell. He reread the sentence to himself then quickly started speed reading through the rest of the letter to himself. The straw-hats looked confused.

"Wait, what does it say?" Nami asked, frowning.

"Read the rest of the letter." Zoro commanded, she had crossed her arms and were gripping them together tightly.

"It says… that he was able to find his family again. He thanks us for everything we've done, but he has to take responsibility for his family now and he hopes that we understand." Usopp said, frowning.

"The hell?" Zoro walked over and snatched the letter roughly out of Usopp's hands, reading over it herself.

"He really said that? It was his handwriting?" Franky asked, looking over Zoro's shoulder at the letter.

"Sanji is just leaving us? Just like that?" Nami asked, frowning. "I can't imagine him doing that."

"Well… if it's about family… he hasn't seen them in a long time, as far as we know right?" Robin asked.

"The letter he got from Kuino mentioned his mother." Zoro said, staring down at the letter in her hands.

"Take responsibility… that's odd phrasing. Maybe his mother is sick." Usopp wondered out loud. Zoro pushed the letter back into Usopp's hands and turned around, going back to the Crow's Nest.

* * *

Zoro was busying herself by lifting weights once again in the Crow's nest to distract herself from thinking too much. She couldn't understand what was going through Sanji's head. She knew there was some sort of history between Sanji and his family. But, it had always seemed like something he never wanted to talk about. He always avoided talking about it, and when it was mentioned, his face looked pained.

He had briefly mentioned his father before, but his mother had never been brought up. Zoro didn't have a family, so she didn't know how to relate to what was going on. She would never leave her crewmates for anyone else, but she also didn't know how deep a family bond could be. She saw how distraught Luffy was over his brother, but even so, when they were young they were willingly separated for the purpose of following their own dreams. Maybe Zoro's gut feeling was wrong, and maybe she had confused Sanji's previous words.

The door to the crow's nest opened and Zoro instinctively reached for her sword, startled. Robin, Law and Brook, an odd group to see together, entered the room and shut the door.

"What?" She asked, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Tell us, Zoro, what did you think of that letter?" Brook asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, narrowing her eye and frowning at the group.

"Humor us, swordsman-san." Robin said, walking over and taking a seat on the bench. Law stayed leaning against the door.

"It was… weird." Zoro said after thinking a moment.

"Why do you think that?" Brook asked, walking past her and looking out one of the windows, his hands behind his back.

"I don't know…" Zoro replied, suddenly wondering if what Sanji had told her before was in confidence. She didn't know how he would feel if she shared his personal information.

"Swordsman-san, we also feel like something is amiss." Robin added, leaning towards her. "But its just a feeling we have. We're trying to figure out if we should bring this to the Captain's attention."

"Why? What do you all think?" Zoro asked, looking puzzled.

"Vinsmoke." Brook said, turning around to face them. "Is an incredibly powerful family, a royal family. Why would a royal family let one of their family members traverse the seas as a pirate?" Zoro looked over at the skeleton then at the other two. Robin was watching her carefully and Law had his eyes closed.

"So just because of that?" Zoro asked, though she knew just by hearing it that something was wrong.

"Well… if I may be so blunt, there's also your relationship, swordsman-san." Robin said, looking apologetic at bringing up the topic. Zoro's face immediately turned red.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" She asked, almost too quickly.

"She's saying that Black-leg-ya is too in love with you to just abandon you without a reason." Law finally spoke up, opening his eyes and looking over at her, slightly annoyed. Zoro sputtered.

"You know how the cook is, Zoro. Its not in his nature to abandon people. He loves with all his heart." Brook said, crouching down next to her. Zoro looked away from them. They were right.

"He never told me about his childhood." Zoro admitted, "But… things would slip through every now and then. It felt like… it felt like he had escaped something. He didn't seem to have any good feelings associated with his past. Or his father. It seemed like he was trained since a very young age, but he seemed to be very bitter about that." Robin nodded and glanced at Brook who nodded in return.

"I figured as much. Let's tell the Captain." Robin suggested.

* * *

"Then let's go and save him." Luffy said, grinning at his crewmates. After explaining their thoughts to the Captain, Luffy was on board immediately.

"Hold on, we don't even know the whole situation. There's not just the Vinsmoke family, one of the most powerful royal families, but also possible marine involvement. We should assess the situation from afar and make a plan." Law said as they sat around the table together.

"Oi, Law-guy, you may be a captain, but you're not our captain." Usopp daringly told the man. Law turned his cold gaze to the sniper who quickly hid behind his napkin.

"He's right though." Nami said, "You're just our temp." She waved her hand at Law, who looked increasingly shocked at his treatment.

"Thanks," Zoro said, looking over at Law. "But we're not going to waste anymore time, right Captain?"

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy shouted with a grin.

* * *

"Mom…"

The cigarette dropped from Sanji's trembling hand as he stared at the woman before him. She was exactly as he had remembered her. Her crystal clear blue eyes, her long golden hair that matched his own, and a smile that warmed the entire room.

"You've grown up so much, my love." The woman replied, putting her hand over her heart and smiling at him. Sanji sputtered in confusion and shock, but his feet moved for him. In a second he had already crossed the room and had wrapped his arms around his mother tightly. She hugged her son back, rubbing his back. A few tears dropped quickly onto her shoulder as Sanji's emotions overwhelmed him.

"I.. I missed you so much…" Sanji whispered, his voice trembling. Sora reached up and stroked her son's hair.

"There, there… It's okay my love…Everything will be okay…I'm here now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading! This was also a fun chapter, finally getting Zoro to spend time with each member, even if briefly. This final arc is a bit more serious in tone, but I'll try to keep the humor in it as well. :) Please let me know what you think!


	20. Family Matters

"_Mom…"_

_The cigarette dropped from Sanji's trembling hand as he stared at the woman before him. She was exactly as he had remembered her. Her crystal clear blue eyes, her long golden hair that matched his own, and a smile that warmed the entire room._

"_You've grown up so much, my love." The woman replied, putting her hand over her heart and smiling at him. Sanji sputtered in confusion and shock, but his feet moved for him. In a second he had already crossed the room and had wrapped his arms around his mother tightly. She hugged her son back, rubbing his back. A few tears dropped quickly onto her shoulder as Sanji's emotions overwhelmed him._

"_I.. I missed you so much…" Sanji whispered, his voice trembling. Sora reached up and stroked her son's hair._

"_There, there… It's okay my love…Everything will be okay…I'm here now."_

* * *

"I just… I don't understand. I mean, you died… I… I visited your grave." Sanji said as he held his mother's hands. After the initial reunion, Sora brought him to her room. She was living in a large castle on the Island of the Germa Kingdom.

After meeting at the docks, they rode a carriage back. It was almost surreal to Sanji, seeing the kingdom he had abandoned in his youth pass by his eyes while he sat next to the mother he had thought dead for so many years. It was too much for him to handle and every few seconds had whipped his head back around to look at her, as if expecting her to disappear. But every time she would smile back at him.

"You died too." His mother Sora responded simply as they sat on plush cushioned chairs in an elaborately decorated room. Sanji's eyebrows scrunched up as he remembered his 'death' from childhood.

"That was a ruse just to hide my worthlessness from the public." Sanji replied, stung. His voice came out bitter as he recalled the incident.

"You're not worthless, love." Sora said softly, gripping her son's hand. "I've been watching… your bounty is quite impressive, isn't it?" Sanji looked at her surprised and flinched slightly.

"Um, yeah. I suppose." He replied, looking awkward at the mention of something like that. He didn't know if a large bounty was something his mom would exactly approve of.

"It's amazing, dear! You've grown so much since you were a child… I'm sure your father is so proud of you!" She giggled. Sanji pulled his hand away from her, frowning now.

"Father… Father doesn't give a damn about me. He never has." Sanji replied coldly. "Is he here? I haven't seen him or the others yet…" He looked around the room as if expecting his father or siblings to jump out at any moment. Sora shook her head and grabbed the teapot on the table, pouring her son a fresh cup of lemon tea.

"I think they are out at the moment. Oh Sanji, is that what you've thought all this time?" She frowned and shook her head again.

"What I thought? What are you talking about?" Sanji asked, reaching over and taking the teapot from her hands and pouring a cup for her as well.

"Sanji dear… he was protecting you." She explained, looking him in the eye. His curly brow shot up.

"Protecting…? Mother… he locked me in the dungeon…"

"Because you weren't ready… Sanji dear, you know you are so different from your siblings." She smiled sympathetically. "The others were already achieving so much. It would have been dangerous to keep training you all together. He had to take a different approach."

"How is being locked away a different approach?" Sanji asked, his anger rising.

"Look at you now dear, aren't you so amazingly strong now? And capable?"

"Wait, are you implying that he planned all this? That's preposterous! I escaped! He was going to keep me in that dungeon forever, hiding away the one child that he couldn't stand!" Sanji's voice rose with indignation. Sora stayed perfectly calm, however. Her face was full of sympathy.

"It must have been so hard for you dear… I know. You poor thing… just a child. I know it wasn't the best method… but you could have been killed if you kept up with all that training with your siblings. I know he's regretted it ever since. He's always telling me what a huge mistake it all was." She said, frowning. Sanji stared at his mother, confused. His father was never one to regret anything, nor one to ever think of apologizing. Wasn't he…?

"He said that? Father? Judge?" Sanji asked, still skeptical. "Please don't lie for my sake, mother…"

"Dear, I would never lie to those I love… " Sora replied, smiling at her son.

* * *

Sanji hesitated outside of the large set of doors. His mother had told him to join the family for dinner. It would be the first time he had faced his family in almost a decade. While his mother had been extremely welcoming, he didn't think the same would happen with his father or siblings. His mother was always able to see the good in a person, but there was very little good in the rest of his family. He lit a cigarette and took a drag of it before pushing the door open in front of him.

He was greeted with the sight of his mother and siblings all seated at a long wooden table that was elaborately set with fancy looking silverware and adorned with flowers and candles. The first thing he noticed was that his father wasn't present, and there was no place setting for him as well.

Sanji tilted his head to the side as a knife came flying through the air, aimed at his head. It flew past him as he easily dodged it, and it dug itself into the wall.

"Nice to see you too, Yonji." He greeted his green haired brother who smirked back at him.

"Hey pansy. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen cooking our food for us?" Yonji sneered at his brother.

"Don't waste your breath on him, Yonji." The older brother, Ichiji said. He didn't even glance in Sanji's direction as he sipped his tea. Reiju, his older sister, glanced at him before turning her attention back to a butler that had appeared to serve them bread. Of course his siblings hadn't changed. He didn't know why he had started expecting something from them. He caught sight of his mother smiling at him and waving him over. She patted the seat next to her.

"Come love, have a seat. Don't worry about their teasing." She said. The younger two, Yonji and Niji twitched at her words, but Ichiji eyed them and they stayed quiet. Sanji walked over to his seat and sat down, stiff. Sora reached over and patted his arm lovingly before turning her attention back to the food being served. Sanji glanced over at his mother and relaxed slightly, seeing her cheerful expression before turning back to his siblings. They were all quiet, and ate in silence, not exchanging even a word as Sora chatted about her day.

Though extremely awkward at first, Sora's bright personality was able to capture Sanji's attention and he soon forgot all about the others at the table. He started chatting with his mother, asking her about her stories.

There was a moment or two when one of the boys looked about to interject but were silenced by their oldest brother's glare or stomping of a foot.

* * *

"Sanji dear, is something bothering you?" Sora asked one afternoon as they sat out in the garden. Sanji had been given full run of their kitchens, surprisingly, and had made his mother a cream cake for their afternoon tea. Sanji didn't see much of his siblings besides the odd dinner here or there. They seemed to be busy working for their father, whom Sanji had still yet to see again. Sanji didn't mind this though, he felt much more comfortable around his mother and would be happy if his father never came home at all.

"Why do you ask?" Sanji questioned as he cut a piece of the cake and placed it on a dainty saucer for his mother.

"You've been getting this far away look in your eyes… like you're going off somewhere else in your head." She answered before slipping her fork into the moist cake for a bite.

"Have I? Hmm… I guess I've been thinking of my crew-mates…" He said, looking a bit nervous. "I've been thinking… I should get back to them." Sora dropped her fork and it clattered onto the table noisily.

"Go back? To be a pirate? Why?" She asked, looking upset. Sanji looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're my crew-mates… my friends. I can't just abandon them. And… and I miss them a lot." Sanji replied, reaching over and picking up her fork, replacing it on her plate.

"I would miss you a lot…" His mother countered, frowning at her son.

"I…. Um… yes I would miss you too… but! Everything is going so well here. I was worried when I got the letter but you seem very comfortable. It wouldn't be goodbye forever, and I'll visit a lot!" Sanji explained. But Sora's face had already darkened for a moment before she smiled again.

"There must be some reason why you are so insistent… I know you are such a loving and wonderful son." Her eyes narrowed slightly but she kept the smile on her face. "You can tell me what's going on. I want to understand you."

Sanji hesitated.

"Well I suppose…" He picked at his own slice of cake, thinking. He didn't know why he was so reluctant to talk about his crew with his mother.

"I love you, Sanji dear." Sora smiled at him. "You love me too, right? You can trust me." She reached over and touched his wrist. Something welled up in the cook. When was the last time someone had told him they loved him? The last person to say so… was his mother, when he was a child. The only one to say so.

"Of course I love you…" Sanji replied, staring back at her and smiling. He shook his head, he didn't know why he had hesitated. "Well… if I'm honest… there's also a girl waiting for me on the ship. Her name is Zoro… and I told her I'd come back to her. She said she wanted to tell me something…" Sanji grinned, obviously pleased.

"What is she like?" Sora leaned her head against her hand, listening.

"She's… tough and a bit of an idiot… but very warm and she loves her friends very much. She would do anything for any of us, even sacrifice her life. We used to fight a lot when we first met, but over time we got to know one another…" Sanji reminisced, his eyes lighting up as he described the swordsman. Sora watched him patiently. Sanji told her all about their journeys and how their relationship developed over time, always smiling from ear to ear.

"It does seem like you really love this girl." Sora noted.

"Of course I do! So that's why I have to return… oh! But I'll definitely, er, introduce you two someday. I promise. I'm sure she'll love you too!"

"But dear, now don't misunderstand me here, she sounds incredibly lovely, but… are you sure she feels the same way as you?" Sora asked, looking concerned. Sanji stared at his mother a moment.

"Of course! I mean, she hasn't said it right out. But it's only because she's not very good at those sort of things. She grew up disguised as a man after all, so she didn't really have any experience with love or anything like that. When I left… I think she was going to confess to me. Uh, I don't mean to sound so arrogant but… I could tell. She's not very good at hiding things. She's pretty straight forward." Sanji defended.

"Oh dear, you're probably right. You know her better after all. I just am worried about you and I don't want you to get hurt, you know? I just want you to be careful… you know hearing all this from an outsider position, it does sound a bit odd. I mean… it almost sounds like she's playing with you… " Sora finished off her cake. Sanji frowned and scrunched up his eyebrows slightly.

"No… she wouldn't do something like that." He was sure. Pretty sure. Wasn't he? But his mother made him think again about their interactions.

"Sometimes we are clouded by our own love and can't see reality, dear." Sora gave him a sympathetic look. "Now, I might be wrong… I just want you to be careful. Guard your heart."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this…" Sanji admitted, staring down at the paper and ink before him. He was sitting in the drawing room at a desk, with his mother sitting down beside him.

"Of course you can dear. You can do anything. Sometimes we just have to be a bit brave to protect those we love, right? You don't want to get your friends involved in our matters, do you? Let's let them go forward on their own journey." Sora placed the pen in front of Sanji and gestured to the paper. Sanji was concentrating on breathing. He didn't want to break away from his friends. He didn't want to say goodbye to Zoro, even if it was temporary. He didn't want to quit his adventure as a pirate and his dream to find the All Blue.

"Mother… I can't…." He whispered, hanging his head.

"Sanji… it's for the best… please, do it for me." She encouraged back. Sanji's heart was pained.

"Please mother…."

"Sanji… are you going to abandon me again?" She questioned, her voice cutting. Shocked, Sanji jerked his head up to look at her, his eyes wide.

"Abandon you… I never…"

"Sanji… didn't you? When you were just a child… leaving your poor mother, all alone with this unfeeling family." Tears started welling up in her eyes. Sanji was getting confused and started panicking at the sight of his mothers tears. He quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Mother, don't cry! I won't leave you, I promise…" He held her tightly.

* * *

"Father…" Sanji stared up at Judge, his face devoid of any emotion. His father, Vinsmoke Judge, looked down at his son with the same blank expression. They stood facing each other at a large clearing just a ways away from their mansion. Sanji's siblings were off to the side, watching the two.

"Your mother tells me that you're ready to restart your training." Judge said, staring down at the cook. Sanji scowled up at the man but looked extremely tired with bags under his eyes.

"For now, yes." Sanji admitted, but clearly wasn't happy with this arrangement.

"Good. We will reveal you to the public next week. The return of the third son of the Vinsmoke family."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Zoro asked Nami as they stood at the wheel of the Thousand Sunny, looking out to the sea.

"Of course, you can even see it a bit in the distance." Nami handed her the telescope. Zoro took it and peered through it.

"I can't believe we're just going to walk through the front door. This is practically suicide…" Law complained, rubbing his temple as they got closer.

"Yeah yeah, if you had a problem with this plan, you should have given your own idea." Nami replied.

"I did. No one listens to me here. It's like no one wants to follow rational-" Law argued back.

"Hey, I see a ship." Zoro cut him off and handed the telescope back to Nami. She frowned and looked through it on her own.

"What is that… it's a big flag with a 66 on it." She murmured as she looked through the telescope. It was quickly snatched by Law though.

"That's one of their ships… they call themselves Germa 66."

"A welcoming party, eh?" Zoro grinned.

"Maybe it's Sanji!" Luffy surmised, grinning as the ship grew closer.

"Let's be prepared to fight, just in case." Franky added, checking his soda reserves.

"That would be wise." Brook also watched with caution as the ship approached them. It lowered it's sails as it came up beside the Thousand Sunny. Two figures stood on the deck of the larger ship, peering down at them.

"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy shouted, waving his hand at the green haired, curly-browed figure.

"Luffy… I don't think that's Sanji…" Usopp told his captain, squinting at the green haired man who scowled down at them.

"Of course it is, he just dyed his hair. He looks like Zoro now." Luffy laughed hysterically at this. Zoro looked up at the green haired figure, confused, also thinking it was Sanji for a moment. Nami hit them both.

"He doesn't even look like Sanji! Look at his face! Maybe he's a relative?" She wondered out loud. Yonji, said green haired, curly-browed man, gasped as he took in Nami's form-

"Heeey! Beautiful!" Yonji called out, completely enamored by her.

"Definitely his brother…" Nami sighed.

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro called up.

"I'm Yonji!" The man replied.

"Where's Sanji?"

"I said, YONJI!"

"Oh for crying out—"

"I like his hair."

"Don't his eyebrows swoosh the wrong way?"

"Is Sanji on the ship?"

"Sanji is my brother."

Everyone was talking at the same time and the distance wasn't helping. A quick flash of color from above distracted them, however, and a new figure landed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. This figure also retained the curly brow of Sanji's family, but this man was wearing a deep red that matched his hair color. Everyone immediately turned to the man, whose presence commanded attention. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but they could feel the pressure of his stare.

"Why are you here?" The red haired man asked.

"Another one! What's your name? Itchy?" Luffy asked, intrigued.

"I am Ichiji, the eldest of the Vinsmoke brothers." He replied, obviously not amused by their circumstances.

"That was pretty close, Luffy." Usopp approved, giving his captain a thumbs up.

"Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked again, this time directing the question to Ichiji. Ichiji scoffed in her direction then suddenly paused, looking her over.

"You're a woman…" He noticed, his cheeks turning rosy upon seeing the swords at her side, he walked over and took her hand. "A powerful woman at that….Enchanté." He kissed her hand.

"Hey bro! Are you trying to take all the women?!" Yonji called before jumping down to the Thousand Sunny himself.

"Get your head on straight, brother. We don't have time for women!" Ichiji scolded, while still holding Zoro's hand.

"B-but brother—"

"Now… straw-hat pirates…. I see you have decided to butt into our family business. Well its best if you just leave now. Sanji doesn't want to see you." Ichiji told the crew. He started walking back towards his ship, now absentmindedly pulling Zoro along with him. Zoro flashed the others a thumbs up and obediently followed.

"Wait, if you're getting that girl, can't I take the other one?" Yonji questioned, pointing towards Nami.

"What are you talking about? That's absurd. Don't let women cloud your judgement, brother." Ichiji scolded, then used little jet packs on his shoes to jump back over to his own ship, pulling Zoro along with him. The straw hat pirates watched as the two brothers continued bickering as their ship started pulling away.

"Huh. Well. Zoro's in. What's our plan then?" Nami asked, watching the ship head back towards the island.

"They are weak to women, aren't they?" Robin asked, looking amused. "I think our Swordsman will be quite capable of causing chaos from within."

"I think I see our plan coming now." Law spoke up and gestured to another ship heading their way to cut them off. It was sporting the marine's sail proudly blowing in the wind. "Ever disguise yourself as a marine, eh Straw-hat-ya?"

"Sounds fun." Luffy replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As always, thank you all. I am so happy to finally be able to write this final arc, as it's been in my mind since near the beginning of this story. I can't believe I've made it this far, and I really thank everyone for their loving support. 


	21. Worst Date Ever

"When I said disguises, I really just meant wearing their clothes, Straw-hat-ya…" Law told the captain as he looked over at him. Luffy was wearing the marine uniform, but he had also stuffed his shirt with two apples and put the end of a mop on his head.

"The point of a disguise is to not look like yourself, Law-guy." Luffy slightly patronizingly explained to the man. Law really hated that he was right.

"I'm not going as a woman." Law stated clearly. Luffy nodded.

"Right, too many women could be suspicious as well." Luffy rubbed his chin in thought.

"Maybe I can just fashion a mustache…" Law looked around for something he could paste on his face. Meanwhile, Usopp was busy at the mirror with his own transformation. He suddenly turned and puffed out his chest. He had clothed himself in one of Sanji's suits and had drawn his eyebrows into curls.

"Introducing… Hyakuji!" Usopp announced, posing for the others. Chopper and Luffy immediately clapped, amazed.

"Wow, good idea Usopp! You look just like them!" Luffy commended, taking the marker for himself and trying to curl his own eyebrows. "Then I will be… Carl!"

"No, no, Captain. Sanji and his brothers were all named after numbers it seems… Ichiji being one, Sanji being three, and Yonji being four. So, they probably also have another brother named Niji, meaning two. So like me, you should use a number." Usopp explained. Luffy nodded, understanding.

"Well then I'll be zero then, so Reiji." Luffy finished drawing his eyebrows. They were a bit crooked and made him look perpetually angry.

"How about Reiju? It sounds a bit more feminine if you're going as a girl." Robin suggested, one of her arms appearing on Luffy's chest and straightening his mop-hair.

"Good! Alright, infiltration team is ready to go!" Luffy called out as Law had found an empty barrel to hide in.

"Are you sure you can carry me in?" Law asked Usopp who looked insulted.

"Of course Tra-guy! Look at these muscles!" Usopp flexed. Law looked hesitant but got into the barrel, handing his sword to Usopp to carry.

"Alright, we'll head in first! Remember to wait for the signal before you do anything!" Usopp told the others.

"Best of luck!" Nami replied back and waved as the three headed off on the marine ship towards the island.

* * *

Sanji wiped the blood trickling down his chin as he glared over at his blue haired brother, Niji. They had been sparring under the supervision of their father. If they had been fighting on pure skill, it seemed like Sanji would have had the advantage, however the Vinsmoke family used their technological advances to their advantage. Niji wasn't even sweating as he faced his younger brother, floating in the air from his powered boots.

"Is this some sort of stupid pride, eh brother? That you won't use the suit?" Niji asked. They had provided Sanji with a raid suit to boost his power as well, but Sanji kept refusing.

"I don't want to look like a moron." Sanji replied angrily, charging up his leg with flames. The two charged at one another, and Sanji struck his brother with incredible speed. Niji blocked with his arm, but the force still caused him to fly backwards and crash into a tree some distance away. Judge watched the interaction with a blank look on his face. If he was surprised that Sanji actually landed a blow on his brother, he didn't show it.

"Your opponent is down, why aren't you attacking?" Judge asked from the sidelines. Sanji looked over, aggravated at his father.

"Look here, I promised Mom I'd help out but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow all your cruel methods… She said you've changed, but I've yet to see it." Sanji shook his head and then turned, heading back to their castle.

* * *

"Brother… how long are you going to drag that girl around? She's still an enemy you know." Yonji said as he walked along side of Ichiji, who was pulling Zoro along by hand. Zoro was looking around the castle, noting all the windows and exits she passed.

"Be quiet Yonji, I know perfectly well… I will put her in the dungeon when I am finished with her." Ichiji replied, then waved his brother off. "Now go and report about running into Sanji's pirate group to father."

"Fine… " Yonji rolled his eyes and went off, mumbling about unfairness.

"He's right, you know." Zoro spoke up, looking over at Ichiji.

"I can handle a girl like you." Ichiji replied offhandedly, pulling her into a dining room. Ichiji called over a butler and ordered him to bring some wine and something light to eat. He then pulled back a chair for her at the table. Zoro plopped down in the chair and leaned back, looking around.

"This is a pretty fancy place you guys got here. You guys must be loaded…"

"Well, we are royalty after all. Now, woman, I suppose those swords aren't just for show right?" The butler returned and pour them each a glass. Zoro sniffed the drink a moment then shrugged and downed it immediately.

"No, I like to carry them because they make me pretty. Dumass." Zoro rolled her eyes. Ichiji laughed.

"You're so feisty… and strong it seems…" He sipped his drink and rested his chin on his hand, looking her up and down. "It's incredibly sexy." Zoro's eyebrows shot up. She wasn't so thick as to not realize Sanji's brother hitting on her, but not even Sanji had called her sexy before. She started laughing.

"Wow, you sure are a bit screwy in the head, aren't you? Well I suppose it runs in the family."

"I suppose I am… or just really confident."

"Well I'm just going to be straight, so you'll understand. I don't give a damn about you, I'm only here to break Sanji out of whatever you guys are plotting."

"Hmm… well I think that would be hard for two reasons. One, Sanji doesn't want to go." Ichiji said, holding up one finger and with the nod of his head, the butler refilled her drink.

"Uh huh. And what's the other? That you're super strong or some bullshit like that?" Zoro asked, reaching for her glass. The butler then immediately slammed a previously concealed knife down into her outstretched arm, pinning it to the table.

Zoro let out a shriek of pain as she felt the knife slice through the muscles of her arm. She stared at it, transfixed for a moment in horror before turning back to the red-haired man, her teeth gritted.

Ichiji was grinning.

"Something like that. You know, we did our research as well, swordsman Roronoa Zoro." Zoro reached with her free hand to pull out the knife. This time, the butler struck just as fast and pinned her other arm to the table as well. The color started fading from Zoro's face. She had greatly underestimated the situation. She assumed that because Ichiji was girl crazy, he was stupid as well. But that clearly wasn't the case. Now Zoro was sitting across a maniac who had managed to pin both her arms down, practically rendering herself useless.

"You bastard…" Her eyes flicked around the room. She wasn't going to give up. She'd been hurt worse before.

"Ooops… huh, I wonder how you're going to slice me open now." Ichiji set his glass down and stood. He reached over and placed his hands on both knives that were still pinning her arms down to the table. He pushed them forward slightly, causing Zoro to wince. In that moment, he leaned over and stole a quick kiss before Zoro could get ahold of herself enough to bite or headbutt him in retaliation.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled and tried to jerk her arms free from the table. Ichiji held the knives down with the weight of his body and Zoro only succeeded in ripping more of her flesh.

"We'll see who dies first." Ichiji then turned back towards the butler. "Take her down to the dungeon. She can be our collateral if the clone can't get the job done."

The last thing Zoro saw was Ichiji's retreating body as something hard and blunt hit the back of her head.

* * *

Sanji's mind was spinning. He was getting frustrated with the training with his brothers and father, so much so that he was almost questioning his mother's judgement. _She doesn't understand what she's encouraging. She just doesn't know._

When he returned to the castle, he went straight for his mother's room. She opened the door after he knocked and the first thing he did was pull her into a hug.

"Sanji dear? Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing his back slowly.

"Mother… why don't we just run away..? You can come with us… I'm sure my crew would accept you with open arms." He said, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Or… or we can just run together. Maybe find a quiet village somewhere."

"Oh Sanji… what happened this time?"

"I just… Judge is so harsh. I don't like this. I hate training with them. I don't understand why we need to make the kingdom bigger. Aren't our lands big enough? Why is Germa so greedy? I don't want to fight for this." Sanji admitted, his voice shaking. "I miss my friends… I'm not happy here…"

"You've always been such a sensitive boy…" Sora shook her head and pulled away from him. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you trying to hurt me… I love you, and I love my family. Why are you trying to tear our family apart? Your father and brothers are fighting for this kingdom, and they only want your support. Don't you care for our kingdom?"

"M-mom… no, I…"

"Didn't you say that you loved me…? Were you lying? Do you know how long I've waited and waited for you to return… never hearing anything from you… always terrified that something happened to you!" Sora replied, her voice rising and tears forming in her eyes. Sanji stared down at her in horrified shock.

"Mother… of course I love you! Please don't cry… I love you more than anything… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Sanji hugged his mother again tightly.

* * *

"Halt, state your name." One of the guards at the docks of the Germa Kingdom asked as Luffy, Usopp and Law tried to get off the marine boat they had stolen before.

"Reiju, the wise." Luffy responded, puffing out his now much larger chest. The guard looked at Luffy's eyebrows and chest, then nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Welcome back Princess Reiju. If you'll come this way, we will prepare a carriage to the castle for you and…" The guard looked then at Usopp.

"Hyakuji. Hyakuji of the gods. God Hyakuji." Usopp replied, then patted the barrel beside him. "And this is my barrel."

The guard looked confused but nodded.

"Y-Yes… God Hyakuji. Shall I carry your barrel for you?"

"Of course, peasant! Do you think a god like myself carries things?" Usopp huffed and started walking to a carriage that just pulled up.

"O-of course not, God Hyakuji!" The guard scrambled to pick up the barrel that contained Law. Startled at the weight of it, the other guard came over to help.

"Be careful with that, there's a person in there." Luffy told them. The guards looked at him, alarmed.

"O-oh! Don't worry, he's uh… dead.. uh.. yeah, just a dead body…nothing to worry about…" Usopp explained. The guards looked horrified. "So.. yes, be careful! Bring that to my room! I need it for later!" The guards dropped the barrel. A groan of pain came from the barrel. The two guards jumped away from it.

"Haha… must just be uh.. air escaping the body…" Usopp continued, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway.. uh, put that in my room. And be careful, don't want to damage it!" He grabbed Luffy's arm and they quickly hurried over to the carriage.

Once they were out of sight, the guard glanced at his friend, then shoved the barrel into the ocean with a whistle and they walked away.

* * *

It was as they had suspected, something was terribly wrong here. Zoro had woken up in a dingy looking cell, her swords taken from her. Looking down, the wounds from earlier had stopped bleeding, but were caked with dried blood and carelessly tied with rags. Thankfully the wounds were straight cuts, but they were still incredibly painful and she had trouble moving her arms. They hung limply at her side.

She looked around the room, taking notice of anything that could be of help for her escape. She seemed isolated; while there were other cells, they were all empty. Her own cell didn't comprise of much. There were chains on the wall for locking someone up, an old tray, and what appeared to be a helmet of some sort with a lock on it. She scooted over to try to figure out of it could be any use. When she scooted closer though, she noticed there were some carvings in the wall. There were the usual lines of someone counting their days confined, but there was also something else. It seemed like crude drawings. She squinted, trying to figure out what the shapes were.

Her stomach growled.

She tilted her head, and it hit her. She was looking at doodles of food. Now that she understood what it represented; she could put it together. It was someone planning out the arrangement of a dish. She immediately thought of Sanji, but the indentations of the drawings seemed old, some dust was caught in the lines. She looked over at the helmet she saw earlier and moved it closer with her foot. It seemed to lock in place over the person's head, but it also seemed much too small for a normal adult.

As she was putting this information together, she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. She leaned against the wall and used its support to push herself to her feet, wanting to be prepared for anything. Her hands hung limply at her sides, but she still had a head and fully intended to use it in anyway needed.

She had expected Ichiji to have returned to taunt her again but was surprised to see it was a woman. A woman with pink hair and swirly eyebrows. She was carrying a tray of food and walked over to the cell, her face void of expression.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked, still posed to attack if need be. Reiju opened a slot in the door and shoved a tray of food into the cell.

"Reiju. I am Sanji's older sister." She replied, looking Zoro over and pausing at her bloody arms. "And you are Roronoa Zoro. My brother's lover." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Where is Sanji? Is he okay?" Zoro asked desperately. Reiju paused and looked over her shoulder at the swordsman.

"He's breaking." She replied before walking back out of the room.

* * *

Sanji rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror as he stood in the bathroom. His eyes were slightly red and shadowed. Stubble had appeared in patches along his jaw. He had forgotten to shave. Or maybe he just didn't care anymore. He felt exhausted. He felt like he was going crazy. He just wanted everything to stop.

He splashed some water onto his face before going to meet his mother for their usual afternoon tea. She was his sole source of strength here. His sole source of love. He clung to her desperately. Her bright smile, her caring touch. Though, these days he had seemed to disappoint her more and more. He was failing as a good son. He was failing in giving her the love she deserved. He would have to try harder.

He headed down the hall and reached her door, raising his hand to knock on it. However, he felt something. He felt a presence through his Haki that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. Zoro. Zoro was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For those curious, Usopp's chosen name Hyaku means 100 I'm pretty sure. I also have no knowledge of the Japanese language, but even if the names don't work, it doesn't really matter because well its the strawhats and they would make stupid mistakes too. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	22. The Balcony

_He felt a presence through his Haki that he hadn't felt in quite a long time. Zoro. Zoro was here._

Sanji stared at the door in front of him, where his mother was waiting. He knew he should ignore the presence he felt. It might not even be anything at all. He could be mistaken. And his mother didn't like it when he was late. Even if it were Zoro, what could he expect? He couldn't return to his crew-mates. He couldn't abandon his mother. Seeing them would only make things more difficult.

_But_.

Sanji turned quickly away from the door and headed down the hall. The presence he felt was below him, so she was probably on one of the lower floors. He was going to see her one more time. He was going to explain everything. He was going to give them closure so that they could move on without guilt. He was going to explain that he was here of his own will.

When he made it to the first floor he paused. Zoro's presence was still below him. The only thing below this floor was the dungeons. Starting to panic, he took off in a run towards the door that led down to his childhood hell. As he turned a corner at the end of the hall, he ran into a wall of flesh. He stumbled back, but tried to shove the person away. He was blocked by a strong arm that shoved him backwards. Finally taking notice of him, Sanji looked at his older brother, Ichiji.

"Get out of my way." Sanji demanded, grabbing at his brother's shirt to try and shove him away. Ichiji jumped back out of his reach, however.

"I wondered when you'd realize she was here. A bit slow, eh brother? I've already tasted her." Ichiji taunted. "She's feisty isn't she? Just my type. I've got some ideas for her…"

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to her!?" Sanji yelled, enraged. He swung his foot at his brother, who caught it easily.

"Don't worry, she won't need her arms for what I have planned." The red-haired Vinsmoke laughed.

"What… what do you mean?" Sanji questioned, fear raising up in him.

"It's a secret." The man then struck Sanji in the stomach, causing the cook to crash backwards into the wall.

* * *

Luffy and Usopp looked up in awe as their carriage brought them towards the Vinsmoke castle.

"Whoa… Sanji's family is _loaded_…" Usopp said, his jaw slack.

"I bet the kitchen is huge… do you think we can get some grub while we're here? I'm starving." Luffy complained.

"Probably. We can search when we arrive… or maybe they'll take us straight there. They seem to think we're part of the family already. Our infiltration is a success! But I'm not sure what happened to Tra-guy. Maybe they are taking him in a different carriage?"

"He'll be fine."

"I still have his sword."

"Ohhh can I see it?"

"Sure. Its so long and heavy… here, you hold onto it for a while." Luffy gladly took the sword from Usopp and slung it over his shoulder as they arrived at the castle and one of the guards opened the carriage door for them.

One of Luffy's apple breasts had slid down his shirt towards his stomach. Usopp reached over and down his shirt, pulling it back up, to the odd looks of the guards. He noticed their expressions.

"It's okay… we're married." Usopp explained, wrapping his arm around Luffy's shoulders, right as Luffy also tried to explain by saying: "He's my brother." Usopp laughed nervously.

"I'm adopted… so it's fine. Uh, let me do the talking… honey." Usopp winked at Luffy. Luffy nodded and winked back.

"Got it, meat."

The two quickly scrambled away from the confused guards and into the castle. Once inside, they split up to cover more ground. Usopp took the first floor while Luffy when up the stairs. Usopp took the more sneaky method, by hiding behind various furniture and statues as he looked for any clues of Sanji's whereabouts. Luffy took the more straightforward method, and started shouting Sanji's name as he walked down the halls.

* * *

Usopp turned a corner and found a large door that said: Top Secret Laboratory written across the top of it. Thinking that this would be a good place to start, but also a very dangerous place to start, he passed the door and continued down the hall.

When he reached the end of the hallway though, he could hear voices shouting. He peered around a corner to see his crewmate, Sanji, fighting with the red-haired man they had met earlier. He stumbled backwards in fear as he watched Sanji smash into the wall beside him.

Deciding that it would be best if he stayed out of this obvious boss fight, he ran back down the hall. He skid to a stop, however, as he heard someone else walking towards his location. Cursing and then praying to god, Usopp slipped into the Top Secret Laboratory to avoid conflict.

The Top Secret Laboratory was just that, a laboratory. It had various machines and tanks of different types spread through out the room. It smelled of disinfectant and lemon, and there was a constant hum from the machines.

Usopp paused to take in the magnitude of the room itself. He had never seen anything like it before. He glanced around, and noting a presence at the far corner of the room, Usopp hid behind one of the tanks. There were voices echoing through the room but it was hard for Usopp to make out what they were saying. He leaned over, trying to understand what they were saying, when he realized that there was a floating arm in the tank he was leaning around. He practically yelped as he jumped back and looked at the tank he was behind fully. Inside the tank was a human being. The human was female, floating in a mysterious liquid, and her long blonde hair waved slightly with the rising bubbles of the tank.

Horrified at his finding, Usopp backed away as far as possible, bumping into another tank. It was another woman that looked exactly the same. He covered his mouth to keep from yelling. All around him, he was surrounded by tanks of people. There were several of the blond woman, but there were also men too.

Usopp edged back towards the door, thinking whatever was in the hallway was probably better than what was in here, but was stopped when the voices he heard earlier grew closer. He hid behind one of the large tanks again.

"Yes, and as soon as Sanji is officially announced as returning, we will strike." The voice said. Usopp frowned, the voice sounding familiar to him. He peered around as much as he could to see the same marine they had met at Punk Hazard, the marine with a tight ponytail and carrying a sword at his hip. The one who was a childhood friend of Zoro's.

"The clones should be ready early, by tomorrow. Make sure your men are ready as well." Came a deep rumbling voice. Usopp couldn't see the man from his vantage point, but he was obviously very large as his shadow was enormous.

"Aye aye." Kuino replied with a salute before exiting the room. The larger man turned back and went deeper into the lab. Usopp waited a few minutes then exited as well.

* * *

Sanji pulled himself free from the rubble that used to be one of the walls of the house. Sanji was fast, but Ichiji's raid suit was inhuman. No matter what attack he tried, his brother was always there, blocking it. Ichiji had tremendous control over his powerful suit, and his continuous mocking of Sanji didn't help the cook's concentration.

He was pushing himself up again, trying to think of some way to get past his brother, when a miracle happened.

Usopp burst out of the laboratory door right in front of them and paused, looking between the two.

"Uh oh…uhh.. ninja pepper ball!" Usopp shouted, throwing a pepper ball at the ground in front of him. Immediately smoke and pepper burst into the air, causing everyone to cough and cry as they tried to breath through it. Sanji covered his mouth and quick as possible, used the distraction to slide past his brother who immediately grabbed at Usopp. Ichiji noticed however, and let go of the marksman in a flash and dashed after his little brother.

Sanji made it to the door to the dungeons and flew down the stairs.

"Zoro! Zoro!" He shouted as he stumbled to the bottom and ran to grasp the bars of the prison cell he had been held in as a child. Ichiji followed quickly, enraged.

"Come here you little shit!" He growled, but stumbled to a halt at the cell as well.

The cells door had been smashed open, and there was no one inside.

Both men stared at the empty cell. Then they looked at one another. Then they looked back.

* * *

Zoro was lost. She swore she had passed by the same hallway once before, the one with the large painting of an evil looking man and severed heads.

Getting out of the cell had been quite easily actually. She just kicked the door down. Ichiji might be clever, but he was also greatly underestimating her abilities as well. She just wanted to find her swords and find Sanji. So far she had only found more empty hallways. This castle was enormous, and everything was decorated the same way.

She was getting tired, too. She had lost a lot of blood before and it had taken a lot of her strength to knock that door down. If she was going to break Sanji out of this, she would need to conserve her strength. She found a nice wall just outside one of the rooms on a semi secluded balcony and plopped herself down, leaning back and taking a nap.

* * *

Luffy was so hungry. He had passed by many people but they kept shouting at him or trying to attack him, which meant he had to fight them back. So, he was never able to get the instructions on how to get to the kitchen. He reached down into his shirt and pulled out one of the apples and started munching on that to keep his hunger at bay. His stomach continued to make noise even so.

A door to his left opened and Luffy stopped and watched as a beautiful woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and swirly eyebrows stepped out of the room. She looked surprised to see him but quickly smiled.

"Hello… You must be Luffy." Sora said. Luffy stared at her a moment, as he was obviously in disguise, so he thought she must be a very perceptive person. Then he realized that he had just ate half of his costume.

"…Right. Have you seen Sanji?" He asked, pulling the mop off of his head now that his disguise had been breached.

"Sanji? He was actually on his way to have tea with me. Something must have delayed him… why don't you come in though and we can wait for him together?" Sora asked, smiling brightly.

"Do you have any food?"

"Cheese and crackers?"

"Alright!" Luffy entered happily.

* * *

Sanji was torn between being extremely worried but also extremely relieved. On the one hand, it seemed that Zoro had escaped whatever torture Ichiji had put her through. On the other hand, the way he had talked about it and the traces of blood in the cell panicked him. He wanted to find her quickly and make sure with his own eyes that she was alright.

After discovering the cell was empty, both brothers dashed to see who could find her first, taking opposite sides of the castle.

Sanji could feel her presence somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She didn't seem to be moving, and Sanji had an idea of where she might be. He imagined that she probably got lost somewhere, and then gave up on the excuse of conserving energy. He headed for the stairs immediately, thinking of a certain balcony that had direct sunlight and a cool breeze.

* * *

Zoro cracked her eye open when she heard the door beside her swing open to the sound of panting. The figure stood in front of the sun, casting a shadow over her body. She recognized that form immediately.

"Sanji?"

Sanji turned around quickly to see her sitting up against the wall, staring up at him. He was wheezing, sweating, and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Zoro…" He stared down at her, almost in disbelief at seeing her again.

"You look like shit…" She said, but her smile was wide and brighter than the sun. She tried to stand but her immobile arms were giving her some trouble. Sanji instead dropped down on his knees in front of her and pulled her into his arms. He held her very tightly for a moment before pulling back and looking her over, worriedly.

"Are you okay? Oh god.. your arms… that bastard…! You need medical attention… damn it…" Sanji cursed, touching her arms lightly. His fingers danced around the edges of her wounds, inspecting them.

"Oi, Sanji." Zoro's fingers intertwined themselves into his dress shirt, as she looked up at the man.

"There's a medic on retainer, we can sneak to his room and get you patched up… don't worry, everything will be okay!"

"Oi—" Zoro pulled at his shirt slightly, now settled in his lap and the distance between them seemed to keep getting smaller.

"Did he do anything else to you? He mentioned… argh that bastard—"

"You _shitty cook_." Zoro annunciated slowly. Sanji blinked at the insult and looked at her, confused. She was within inches from his face.

"What..?" Sanji's panic had dissipated as he caught the expression on Zoro's face. It was a new look, one he hadn't seen before.

"_Shut up_." Zoro forced one of her weak hands up and she grabbed Sanji's tie and pulled him into a kiss. It was like a switch had been turned. Sanji's hands slipped around her waist and he pulled her flush against himself as he kissed the one he loved.

It was like all the feelings in him had burst forth in a series of kisses from butterfly to eskimo, to everything in between. Zoro found a pure sense of joy bubbling up within her and as she tried to keep up with her partner, snippets of giggles burst from her lips, which only spurred Sanji further.

"Why are you so damn cute…?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath, his forehead pressed against hers as he held her snugly in his arms.

"I missed you…" Zoro said, smiling at him, her heart thumping happily in her chest.

"I missed you more." Sanji captured her lips once again in a slow, chaste kiss before pulling back and slipping his fingers through her short hair. "Now… as much as I'd love to stay here…" He kissed her again. "My stupid brother is rampaging through the house looking for you…" He kissed her cheek. "And we need to get you bandaged up…" He kissed her jaw. Zoro arched up slightly. "…and out of here…" He kissed her neck.

_No_. Alarmed at his words, Zoro ignored the pain in her arms and reached up, grabbing Sanji's head gently and pushing him back, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Don't you _dare_… I'm not going anywhere… we're facing this together." She stated, her eye narrowed and her voice determined. He stared back at her, surprised at the resolve in her expression.

"But… my family…" Sanji's expression had darkened suddenly.

"We'll kick the asses of those who deserve it and talk to the others." Zoro suggested, shrugging slightly. Sanji laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Law didn't know how much time had passed since he had gotten in the barrel. He was certain he hadn't heard any voices in a few hours, and the constant bobbing of the barrel was starting to make him feel sick.

"Straw-hat-ya? Long-nose-ya? …Anyone? Hello?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you all for reading :) I'm so happy our couple has finally reunited and their hijinks can ensue.


	23. Mother Dearest

"Do they feel any better?" Sanji asked as he finished redressing Zoro's arm wounds in the clinic located on the second floor. They had managed to sneak their way there without any mishaps, only hearing the sound of distant shrieking which they assumed to be Usopp fighting for his life. Thankful for his distraction, they took their time in taking care of Zoro's arms. They were now cleaned and re-bandaged. Sanji had tried to get Zoro to take a pain killer as well but she refused, saying it would only make her sluggish.

"Hey, shouldn't we get out there?" Zoro asked as Sanji slipped his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer.

"Why?" Sanji whispered, leaning in towards her lips.

"Because Usopp is being chased and your brother is a psychopath."

"Okay, just a minute…" Sanji seized her lips.

Zoro slammed her heel down onto Sanji's foot, causing the man to yelp and curse, stumbling backwards.

"Not the time for that, dartbrows. Let's go kick some Vinsmoke ass then meet your mom." Zoro headed for the door.

"You broke my fucking foot!" Sanji snarled at her, still holding his foot.

"Oh stop exaggerating, come on lets go."

"I'm serious… it snapped…." Sanji said, pale. He leaned against the desk and cautiously slipped off his boot and took a look at his foot.

"…You're joking… right…?" Zoro leaned over to look at his foot. It was already turning red and swelling. "Well… would you look at that… huh… guess my legs are more powerful than I knew." Zoro nodded, impressed with herself.

"I'm going to kill you…" Sanji turned his murderous glare on the swordsman. She laughed awkwardly.

"H-hey… now… we're even right…I can't use my arms…"

"That wasn't me!"

"Ha.. ha… erm… well, sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"How the hell are you going to make this up to me, you meathead!? You broke my fucking foot while my crazy brother is rampaging the castle trying to kill us!"

"To be fair, I think he only wants to kill _you_."

"_I swear to god Zoro…"_

"Eheh, right, umm… I'll bandage it for you…"

"And let you break the other one!? No, you stand over there in the corner and think about what you just did!"

"Y-yeah…"

* * *

Luffy sat down at the small table across from Sanji's mother, Sora. He looked around, impressed with the room with all the gold trimmings and fancy looking art on the walls. There were also two large windows that led out to a nice balcony, and they were open to let in the breeze. Luffy tossed the sword he was carrying, Law's sword, onto a nearby couch before drumming his fingers on the table and humming, waiting for the food to come out.

"So, Captain Luffy, I suppose you're here to talk with my son, Sanji?" Sora asked.

"I'm here to take him back with us." Luffy replied, grinning as he saw a maid walk in with a tray of tea and crackers.

"Oh, well that won't be necessary… Sanji is very happy here." Sora explained as Luffy started shoving food in his mouth.

"He is?"

"Of course, he's my son. I know him best." Sora smiled.

"What about his dream?"

"His dream?" Sora looked perplexed, "You mean about that swordsman? That was just a temporary fling, he can find another girl here." Luffy frowned, his cheeks full of crackers. He watched her a moment, then grabbed the last piece of cheese and crammed it in his mouth.

"You don't seem like a good mom."

"W-what?!" Sora looked shocked at the bluntness from the captain. She grit her teeth and took in a breath. "Whatever do you mean..? I love my Sanji the most in the world, I would do anything for him."

"I dunno, I mean, I figure knowing your son's dream is the basic of the basics…" Luffy replied.

"I do know! I know everything about him!" Sora started ticking off her fingers, "I know about him liking to cook, and how he used to visit his mother every day! I know he likes that swordsman, and I know all his crewmember names. I know his favorite food and color!"

"That sounds just like a list of stuff to me." Luffy rubbed some crumbs off his face and shrugged. Sora's eyes flashed with anger.

"Look here! I spent a year studying everything I could about that damn brat so that I would be chosen to be the queen! I even know his favorite bedtime stories from when he was a child!" She shouted back, slamming her hand on the small table and making the silverware clink.

"Wait… you studied him?" Luffy tilted his head, trying to comprehend what was going on. Sora's face turned red with alarm. Realizing she had slipped up, Sora jumped up from her seat and reached down, pulling out a blade she had hidden on a sheath on her skirt covered legs.

"Well… we would have gotten rid of you anyway…" She said, lunging at the captain with her knife.

* * *

Law felt the barrel he was enclosed in hit something and then stop moving. He pressed his ear against the side and listened intently. He could hear the sounds of life: birds, a distant voice, crickets. Thinking it was safe, he knocked the lid off of the barrel and peered out. The barrel had washed ashore a relatively large looking island. He stepped out of the barrel and stretched, working out the kinks from his confinement. It was obvious their plan had gone horribly astray, and now he was on some random island in the middle of the ocean with no way to get back or contact anyone. And he didn't have his sword.

First things first, he made his way towards the distant sounds he heard. It was almost a bustling sound, like that of a town. He immediately noticed a worn path from the beach and followed it until he saw the makings of a town in the distance.

When he was close enough to see the structures, he felt weird. Something seemed off but he couldn't place it. He approached cautiously.

"WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Yelled an extremely happy sounding voice that Law could barely react to before he was hit from behind the knees. He fell backward and before he could register what was happening, he found himself riding on the back of a man who was running towards the town on all fours, carrying him like a horse carrying its rider.

The man skidded to a stop once they entered an empty looking town a few moments later and Law immediately jumped off the man.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He questioned the man. The man honked, which seemed like his own way of laughing.

"Welcome visitor! You are the 35th visitor to the Island of Human Objects! We hope you have a pleasant time! Please check out our massage chairs in the visitor's center!" The man said excitedly before running off down the street, still on all fours. Law froze and looked around slowly, suddenly realizing that the town wasn't empty but simply full of people pretending to be things.

"Oh god…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zoro asked as she looked down at Sanji's bandaged foot.

"Well I've certainly felt better…" Sanji replied, glaring at her as he limped towards the door.

"Sorry… I really had no idea I was that strong."

"You're freakishly strong."

"Heh. Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sounded like one. Want to lean on me?"

"I'll be fine… Let's just go." Sanji sighed.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Zoro asked, looking him up and down and contemplating throwing the man over her shoulder. She moved towards him and Sanji immediately raised his hands.

"Oh no you don't… You stay three feet away from me."

"I said I was sorry…" Zoro pouted. Sanji broke at how cute she looked and fought to not grin at her but was failing miserably.

"Damn it… it's fine. I know it wasn't on purpose, but you gotta be more aware of your strength before you kill me…" Sanji reached over and patted her head. She beamed up at him. _So cute._ Sanji found himself humming happily and his body rocked back and forth slightly as he tried to hold himself back.

"You know…" He continued, "There is something you could do…"

"What's that?" She asked, tilting her head. Sanji grinned wider.

"A kiss. On the cheek." Sanji pointed to his cheek. Zoro raised her eyebrow.

"That's it? Sure." Zoro got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Sanji immediately spun in a circle and laughed happily.

"Wow, look I'm healed!"

"Idiot." Zoro rolled her eye but chuckled and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Usopp found himself doing what he did best, running away from things. This time, however, it was Ichiji, Sanji's red-haired older brother.

"Stop running and face me straw-hat!" Ichiji yelled as he ran after the marksman.

"No thanks!" Usopp shouted back as he skidded at the end of the hall and took a right, trying to lose the angry Vinsmoke. At the end of the hall were three doors. He jumped out the window.

And landed on a man with startling green hair that he had met before.

"Ahh! Yonji!" Usopp immediately raised his arms in defense as the youngest Vinsmoke brother brushed himself off and got up. Yonji raised his curly brows in surprise and stared at Usopp for a moment, clearly deep in thought. He looked at Usopp's curly brows.

Yonji started to panic. This man was clearly a Vinsmoke, due to his curly brows and impressive outfit. However, Yonji couldn't place him. Was he a distant relative? The man did know Yonji's name…

"U-uh.. Hello… again…" Yonji smiled awkwardly as he tried to place who Usopp was exactly. A cousin?

Usopp noticed immediately that Yonji wasn't moving to attack him. He lowered his arms. This man was clearly an idiot. He put his hand on his hips and puffed out his chest.

"You don't remember me? It is I, Hyakuji! I'm Reiju's husband!"

"Reiju has a husband?!" Yonji gawked. "W-when?! Oh crap… I didn't go to the wedding… I forgot!" Yonji looked very scared at that thought and kept bowing his head.

"You should be sorry… You have disgraced the family name!"

"I'm so sorry brother! Is there anything I can do for you?!"

"Of course! I want you to take me to Sanji's room! Oh, but first, some food would be nice."

"Of course! I'll take you to the kitchens! Oh but if you're looking for Sanji, he's probably with the clone. I'll take you to her room!"

"Clone?"

"Yeah, the clone of our mother. She's been brainwashing Sanji so that he will help us as we take over all of the North Blue together with the marines and make the Germa Kingdom even more powerful so that we can eventually take over the entire world."

"Hmm… that's some very interesting exposition." Usopp said, rubbing his chin.

"I just wanted to make everything clear for you brother."

"You guys are really doing a take over the world thing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now where is that food?" Usopp wrapped his arm around Yonji's shoulder and the man led him into the back entrance of the castle.

* * *

"You ready to meet my mom?" Sanji asked as they stopped in front of Sora's room. Zoro shrugged.

"Sure."

"Any last questions?"

"Nope."

"Really, you're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh… well usually, people kinda freak out before they meet their…. _Significant other's_ parents."

"Why? Is she strong?"

"No… nevermind. Let's just go." Sanji raised his hand to knock but before he could, he heard a loud crashing noise. Alarmed, he quickly opened the door and both he and Zoro entered, alert.

What they saw was Luffy standing in the middle of the room, looking angry, and Sora looked to have crashed into a couch with great force, as it was broken in half. She was bleeding from her head and looked enraged.

"Mom!" Sanji shouted in alarm, rushing over to her side. Sora's face immediately changed, and she looked pained and panicked.

"Sanji-dear!" She cried out, raising her battered arm to her son.

* * *

"I said I'll stand!" Law practically shrieked (in a manly way) as a man-chair reached out to pull him down again. He was incredibly unnerved in this town and wanted to leave as soon as possible. However, he was hungry and needed to secure a boat.

The townspeople of the Island of Human Objects were very nice, too nice. They kept offering their services to him, insisting that he was tired from his journey. A man-bed had been following him around, insisting that he take a nap before Law ended up kicking him, to which the man thanked him for 'using him to vent out his anger'.

Now the townspeople were trying to feed law. Fortunately, it seemed the food in this town was actual food. Unfortunately, everything else was human.

"Please, you must be tired, take a seat!" The human chair insisted, patting his lap with a free hand.

"No." Law replied, looking increasingly stressed out.

"Well you must be hungry. Here, drink up." A woman-spoon replied as she held some warm soup in her hands and raised it towards his lips.

"Have some grapes! They're good for you!" Said a man-fork as he reached his fingers, each with a grape on them, towards him. Law quickly backed away, but stumbled over the man-chair's leg, causing him fall onto the ground.

"Look, he wants to rest! Let's go blanket team!" Shouted another man as he and his companions shuffled over, trying to cover former Shichibukai.

A loud screech was heard throughout the lands.


	24. I'm So Sorry

Sanji knelt next to his mother, who was crumpled on the ground, her hair matted from the blood of a head wound.

"Mom!" He sounded panicked as he pulled his mother gently out of the ruins of the couch and held her to himself as he looked her over.

"Sanji love… I'm glad you're okay… When I was attacked, I was worried they had gotten to you too!" Sora told her son, reaching up and touching his cheek as she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Mom, don't talk. We'll get you bandaged up… and I'll kill whoever did this to you." Sanji replied, his voice low. He looked over at Zoro's arms then over at Luffy. "Captain, can you take her to the infirmary down the hall? I'll take care of the piece of shit who did this. Did you see them?"

Zoro was frowning, taking in the situation. It was a bit obvious that Luffy had hit Sanji's mom, as much as she didn't want to accept it either. Luffy also wasn't the type to attack someone innocent.

"Wait… Captain, what happened here?" Zoro asked, walking over to Sanji and his mother and kneeling beside them. She thought back to what she had seen in the dungeon. She had assumed that everything had been Sanji's fathers doing, but she got a cold feeling about the situation. Sora looked back at Zoro. There was no warmth in her eyes.

"I punched her." Luffy replied. Zoro's jaw dropped. _You idiot._

Zoro was startled as Sora was set into her lap and Sanji was suddenly across the room, grabbing his captain's shirt.

"What the hell did you just say?" Sanji asked, his voice dangerously low. Luffy didn't seem affected by this and stood his ground.

"I punched her. She's a jerk and deserved it." Luffy responded, staring back into Sanji's eyes. Sensing something really bad was about to happen, Zoro started to move but gritted her teeth in pain when Sora grabbed one of her arms. She looked down at her and Sora gave her an apologetic look.

"It's best not to get involved _dear_…" She told Zoro, still gripping her arm. Zoro scowled down at her and moved to throw her off but paused, glancing over at Sanji. She cursed and looked around at her options. She saw Law's sword conveniently sitting a few paces away. Sora grabbed her other arm and squeezed, smiling and shaking her head. Now Zoro was pissed.

Sanji had swung his foot at his captain in rage but Luffy had easily caught the man's foot and looked surprised himself at the feat.

"Sanji?" Luffy asked, taking in the pale expression on the cook's face. Sanji tried to pull his foot back but Luffy held on. A bead of sweat ran down Sanji's forehead as his other foot gave out and he crumpled towards the ground. Luffy shot his other arm out and caught the man before he fell fully. Sanji cursed, grabbing his injured foot. Zoro suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sanji asked, smacking Luffy's supportive hands away. He took a deep breath and then hauled himself up to his feet.

"Sanji, _wait_. There's obviously something going on here." Zoro called over to him, ignoring the glares his mother was giving her.

"Yes, he attacked me! We were having tea and he said I was a terrible mother and just attacked me!" Sora shouted. "This is just like what I told you before… pirates… pirates will do anything. They have no morals! Look, they are attacking your family just to get you back! How is that right?"

"Look you…" Zoro growled down at Sora who flinched visibly and started to cry.

"Sanji love… what kind of people have you gotten involved with? You poor thing… I'm so sorry you had to be with these people for so long… Just go, quickly escape before they hurt you too!"

"Mom I—" Sanji's eyes were wide as he watched his mother, frozen in place.

"What the hell did you say about us?" Zoro asked, pushing her gently off her lap, not wanting to be so close to her anymore. Sora shrieked like she had been struck and grabbed her dagger, holding it up towards Zoro.

"Sanji! Help me!" Sora yelled, scrambling backwards away from Zoro who wasn't moving, but looking incredibly pissed off. She locked eyes with her captain and nodded, both on the same page.

Sanji knelt down next to his mother and caught her as she scrambled backwards. He looked overwhelmed with everything and stared at her with wide eyes. His body moved automatically though, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"M-mom, this is crazy… hold on, let's talk before someone gets more hurt." Sanji suggested, the defeat, reluctance and exhaustion clear in his voice.

"S-sanji!? What are you saying? They tried to kill me and you want to reason with them!? Why are you doing this to me? Don't you love me? Sanji… no… are you going to abandon me again?!" Sora's voice pitched higher and higher, the edge of hysterics.

"N-no.. Mom… Of course I love you…" Sanji replied, his breathing quickening, showing the signs of a panic attack. Sora took in a deep breath and as soon as she opened her mouth to speak again, two things happened. Luffy clamped his hands down over Sanji's ears and Zoro had reached out one of her damaged arms and clasped her hand over Sora's mouth.

Sanji stared into his mother's angry eyes.

Zoro and Luffy locked eyes once again and at a nod they switched places. Luffy released Sanji and instead wrapped an arm around Sora and knocked the dagger out of her hand with the other. He then covered her mouth before she could spout more nonsense while looking for some other way to bind her.

Zoro slid up next to Sanji. The man was in a daze, staring at nothing. Zoro wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him against her, holding him against her chest.

* * *

"That was delicious." Usopp complimented, licking his fingers as he and Yonji made their way towards Sora's room.

"Yeah, we have the best food here right? Especially the ham, freshly sliced." Yonji replied, grinning.

"And the potatoes! Perfection!"

"Are you sure you don't want dessert?"

"I do, but I already feel like I've missed something important. Let's just go back after we meet Sanji."

"Sure! Oh and we can go to the pool afterwards!"

"You guys have a pool?! That's so cool!"

"I know right? Dad used to get mad because we'd get the maids to all wear bikinis and join us, but we know he liked it too."

"Bikini clad women…" Usopp nodded in approval as they approached the door to Sora's room.

"Well, this is it." Yonji announced and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Luffy called out from inside while someone told him to shut up from inside.

"Yonji and Hyakuji!" Yonji called out.

"Oh, my husband. Come in." Luffy replied. Yonji opened the door and the two of them paused once inside. Luffy had his rubbery arms wrapped around Sora, holding her silent, and Zoro was holding Sanji, her right hand now resting on Law's sword.

"W-what's going on?!" Yonji asked, surprised as he prepared himself to attack. "Let her go! Let's get em Hyakuji!"

"Garlic smash!" Usopp yelled as he pulled out a bulb of garlic from his pocket and suddenly shoved it into Yonji's mouth. The Vinsmoke brother went down immediately.

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted as the potent smell of garlic filled the air. Usopp gave him a thumbs up.

"I see you guys captured the evil clone, great!" Usopp pulled out another bulb of garlic and approached Luffy and Sora.

"She's a clone?!" Luffy asked in awe.

"….You didn't know that?" Usopp raised his eyebrows and looked over at Sanji and Zoro. "Guess that explains him… yeah, there's a whole slew of them in the secret laboratory downstairs."

"Clones…? So she's not really Sanji's mom…" Zoro muttered, frowning. Sanji had shut down and didn't seem to be responding to anything around him. She rubbed his back.

"Yeah… and get this, it's not just Sanji's family, but the marines are in on it too. I saw your old friend earlier. Kuino, I think?"

"I see…" Zoro narrowed her eye. "I'll take care of him…. Hmm… " She frowned at Sanji.

"Let's take a short break then." Luffy replied as he removed his hand from Sora's mouth so Usopp could shove garlic in there, causing her to pass out. Together they tied both her and Yonji up and shoved them in the closet.

"Do you think we have time? What about the others?" Zoro asked, nodding towards the door.

"We should wait for Sanji." Luffy replied, shoving a couch in front of the door. Zoro stared at her captain a moment then grinned and nodded.

"Let's give those guys some time." Usopp suggested to his Captain and gestured to the connected bedroom of Sora's.

"Well I guess its okay if we're married." Luffy went into the room and Usopp followed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Oi, Sanji, you hanging in there?" Zoro asked as she rubbed the man's back. He felt like a dead weight against her chest. When there was no response she reached up and tugged his hair lightly. "Answer me."

Sanji stirred slightly and she felt something wet against her clothes. He pulled back slightly but kept his head down and covered his face with his hands as he seemed to be trying to calm his breathing down.

"Atta boy. I know there's a lot going on in your head, but we aren't exactly safe here right now." Zoro said as she reached over and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. "And I promise I'll listen to everything later, but I'm going to need you to pull it together for a bit until we get out of here. Is that okay?" She lit the cigarette and offered it to him. When he didn't take it, she put it in her own mouth and took a drag. Then immediately sputtered and coughed.

"Dumbass, you're going to kill yourself with that." Sanji said, reaching over and stealing the cigarette. He wiped his wet face and finally looked at her. He looked tired and most of all, sad. But, he was there. He was Sanji.

"I won't die from something as pathetic as this." Zoro grinned at him and patted his cheek. "That's my brave, handsome man." Sanji twitched slightly from that and took her hand, looking over her bandages that had bled through. He frowned at her.

"This isn't going to be easy…"

"We can do it." Zoro leaned her forehead against his.

"You smell like shit."

"You look like shit." Zoro gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving to stand up. Sanji grabbed her arm to help her but stumbled slightly himself when he put weight on his foot. They heard some giggling, and both looked over to see Luffy and Usopp peaking into the room with rosy cheeks.

"They kissed…"

"Heheh… They're all lovey dovey…"

"They're in looooooooove~"

"Sanji and Zoro, sitting in a tree.. k-i-s-s-i—" Usopp abruptly stopped when a teacup smashed into the wall next to him.

"Let's go." Sanji called to them, his face solemn. Zoro shrugged lightly to the others and followed Sanji towards the door.

"Oh right, Law's sword." Usopp said, noticing it and picking it up. Sanji paused halfway towards the door. He glanced down at his foot, then at Zoro. She raised her eyebrow questioningly. Sanji held his hand out to Usopp.

"Give it here." He ordered and Usopp nodded, handing it over.

"Alright, let's go kick Sanji's family's asses." Luffy declared and shoved the couch away from the door.

* * *

Law was getting nowhere, literally. The Island of Human Objects was full of people, but they didn't have any means for him to leave the island. They had destroyed their last boat, declaring it a non-human object and thus unwanted.

He had given in slightly and was currently sitting on a human-bench. Sitting on a man's back was the least embarrassing way to rest so far, though the fact that the bench was warm still creeped him out. Oh, and it breathed.

He had managed to make a meeting with the mayor of the town, a toothbrush-man with spiky white hair. Their first impression hadn't gone well to say the least. Law had to prove that he didn't have gingivitis before the toothbrush-man-mayor had let him speak freely without a brushing.

"Are you sure you don't want any tea?" The mayor asked.

"I'm fine. Can we please get to point? How often do other people come to this island? Surely I can catch a ride with one of them."

"Oh, we don't get many tourists… in fact, I think most boats actively avoid our island."

"Damn it… I can't stay here. I need to get back to Germa." Law rubbed his temples. "Maybe… maybe I can just make a boat."

"Now… that's an idea." The mayor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As our story is coming to a close it's getting harder for me to say goodbye to these characters, ha! Stay tuned for our grand (or not so much?) finale. 


	25. The End

"It's finished." The mayor of the Island of Human Objects said, nodding in approval. Law stared at the boat.

"That is the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Law stated, taking in the number of interlocking humans clinging together into the shape of a boat.

"It is our greatest achievement. The human-boat. Now, once you've brushed your teeth, let's go." The mayor offered his bristly hair.

"I'm fine! Did you prepare what I asked for?"

"Yes, they are already on the ship."

"Good… Let's depart."

* * *

"Just so we are clear… who are we allowed to attack?" Usopp asked as they headed out of the room and down the hallway. Sanji didn't look amused. Usopp took a step behind Luffy.

"Is your grandma evil?" Luffy added seriously.

"Any evil pets we should know about? Dogs? Cats? Hamsters?"

"Dogs can't be evil."

"Of course they can, I fought an evil dog once. Though technically I guess it was a gun that ate a devil fruit that made it into a dog…"

"Don't lie."

"It really happened!"

"It's a good question." Zoro spoke up before Sanji hit the other two. "We don't know what's going to happen, and we need to know our enemy well. Ichiji is obviously a terrible human being, and Yonji is taken care of. What about the others?"

"….Niji is cut from the same cloth as Ichiji. If he attacks you can attack back. My father too." Sanji replied.

"What about your sister, Reiju? She brought me food… and actually, gave me a bit of a hint about everything now that I think about it."

"Did she?" Sanji looked thoughtful. "She never was as bad as the others, helpful to me even… when I was a kid."

"Alright, we won't touch her then either. Got that guys? Leave the girl alone, everyone else is fair game." Zoro grinned. Luffy and Usopp saluted in response. "Oh, and Kuino is mine."

"How you going to fight him without your swords?" Usopp asked, realizing they were absent from her side.

"If we don't find them, I'll just use Law's sword." Zoro said as she reached for the sword in Sanji's hand. He held it away from her and she looked at him questioningly.

"You're going to ruin your arms if you fight him like that." Sanji told her, and Zoro stopped abruptly.

"Wait, what? Are you telling me not to fight?" She asked angrily. Sanji looked at her and reached up, patting her head.

"No. I'm saying don't ruin your arms. How are you going to become the greatest swordsman if your arms are permanently damaged?" She frowned at that, confused for a moment before seeing the sword in his hand and understanding. She nodded.

"…Got it." She looked up into his eyes. "Be careful though." Sanji nodded in return.

Usopp and Luffy glanced at one another and back at the couple, not exactly sure what they were getting at.

* * *

It seemed their timing was quite good. They arrived downstairs on the main floor of the castle just after the dinner shift and their enemies were well fed and ready to go. Sanji rested the long sword over his shoulder as he stared down his remaining family members in the grand hall.

Kuino and a group of marines were also present, wiping ketchup off their mouths and pulling out various weapons. He noticed the sword in Sanji's hand and stepped forward, drawing his own.

"Shall I dispose of him, Judge?" He asked the father of the Vinsmoke family who stood imposingly above the others. Ichiji nudged the man aside however.

"He's my prey, get your own. We have a fight to finish." The red-haired Vinsmoke said as he pointed an accusing finger towards his brother. Sanji watched the exchange, staying silent. Zoro stepped forward though.

"You're mine, Kuino. It's about time we settled this."

Usopp and Luffy glanced at one another, then at Sanji's father, who was massive.

"U-uh… after you, Captain." Usopp gestured towards the man.

* * *

"Seems you've already gotten yourself hurt." Ichiji laughed. "How pathetic, brother. Now your chances of defeating me are in the negative percentages… You should've just been a good boy and committed nicely to our kingdom."

"I don't need my legs to defeat you." Sanji replied, pulling the sheath off of Law's sword and tossing it aside. He widened his stance and held the sword out in front of him. Ichiji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh ho. A sword? Weren't you prattling on about not using your hands? Can't even hold onto your own principles?" Ichiji held out his hand and a random marine ran over and placed a sword in it.

"These hands are to cook for those I love, that's true. But if by me not using them, I lose my friends… what kind of friend would I be?" Sanji responded before he dashed forward and swung his sword, and it clang loudly as it smashed into Ichiji's.

"Ha! You're such a wuss, you'll never get anywhere by clinging so desperately to people."

"I'd argue the opposite." Sanji pushed his brother back forcefully and they exchanged blows.

"Then why can't you defeat me?"

"I can." Sanji stated calmly as they pulled back, preparing for the next round of attacks. Sanji took in a deep breath and raised his sword up vertically. "_Dragon Quake_." Sanji dashed quickly at his brother and brought his sword down at him.

* * *

Zoro's jaw dropped. She had nearly forgotten about her own opponent while seeing Sanji fighting with a sword. Not only was he using his hands, but he was actually pretty good. Not as good as her of course, but better than a lot of other swordsman she'd seen. There was also something else she noticed from the fight. His stance, the way he moved, his techniques…. They were a little clumsy but…. They were definitely _hers_. He was copying her style. He was even copying her attacks.

"Dumbass." She muttered to herself, grinning widely. She looked back over at Kuino. It was strange almost. She had spent most of her life hating this man for his attitude towards her as a child. For how much he belittled her and how he looked down at women. But… though she tried to hold onto that anger, looking at him now, he just seemed pathetic to her. He no longer seemed intimidating to her. She didn't need to prove anything to him. He wasn't worth it.

"Are you done? I'd rather we finish this quickly." Kuino stated, lifting his sword towards her.

"Let's do this." Zoro made the first move, running at her opponent and aiming a kick at his stomach. Kuino blocked it swiftly with the side of his sword. She watched him, her arms swinging worthlessly at her side, playing through all the times she fought against Sanji in her head. Predicting how Kuino would react to physical attacks, and how Sanji would counter her own.

"Feet? How barbaric." Kuino mumbled, slicing at her legs. She jumped over the attack and dove forward, landing on her hands so that she could swing her legs around and she landed a solid kick at Kuino's face, making the man stumble back. Her arms gave out, unable to hold her own weight due to her injuries, but she was able to turn it into a roll and swiftly got back to her feet.

"Okay, now… Sanji would use fire…" She looked down at her legs. She glared at them. No fire. "Crap crap crap… uhh… " She looked around, then suddenly remembered she had Sanji's lighter from before.

"Sorry, sorry, one sec." Zoro said as she quickly lit her pantleg on fire. "Fire—crap what does he call his technique—uh, _fiery chicken leg_!" Zoro shouted as she swung her flame encased leg at the man.

* * *

"Did Zoro just light herself on fire?" Usopp asked, watching the battles, sitting next to his captain. There wasn't enough room for another fight so they were patiently waiting their turns.

"That's so cool…" Luffy gawked.

* * *

Sanji didn't have the luxury of being able to watch his partner's fight, as Ichiji was proving himself quite capable and kept the cook on his toes. Sanji certainly wasn't as strong with his arms, and nowhere near as strong as Zoro with a sword, but he wasn't bad either. He had to keep his whole body in shape for both fighting and cooking. He parred another blow from his brother, when they both were distracted by the sight of flames off to the side. Both brothers looking over to see two people on fire, running towards the door, and various others running to get out of their way.

One of the curtains caught flame.

Using the distraction, Sanji quickly landed another strong blow to his brother, causing the man to crash backwards into a group of marines.

"Sanji! That was Zoro!" Usopp called out to the cook as both him and Luffy ran for the exit as more things started to catch on fire. Startled, Sanji ran after the flaming body, grabbing the coat off of a random marine on his way. Funny, he could no longer feel the pain in his foot as he dashed for the flaming body and pounced on it, encircling it with the coat to try and extinguish the flames. He took off his own coat and beat the body until the flames were smothered out. He pulled the body into his arms.

"Zoro! Zoro… can you hear me?!" He asked, panicking down at the charred face. The charred face with two eyes. He blinked. He dropped the body and it groaned as it hit the ground.

He looked wildly around and finally spotted Zoro walking towards him. She was soaking wet, coughing, missing an alarming amount of clothing, but seemed to be mostly alright besides some mild burns. He let out a sigh of relief and staggered over to her, pulling her into his arms tightly and kissing the top of her head.

"Did you take Ichiji down?" She asked, trying to look around him, still very aware of the position they were in.

"Yeah, and it looks like you burnt your opponent to a crisp. What the hell did you do?!" He pulled back slightly to look at her, then turned bright red at the fact that the fire had burned away anything that had covered her chest. He immediately pulled off his shirt and tried to wrap it around her.

"Just borrowed your technique. Had to improvise a bit though." Zoro grinned at him and tried to push his shirt away. "It's fine, it'll just get in the way anyway."

"It's not fine. Everyone can see your b-breasts!" Sanji whispered hoarsely and tried to help her put her arms through the sleeves.

"Quit it, it'll just irritate the burns more."

"Sorry, but I don't want my disgusting family to see you." Sanji compromised and tied the sleeves around under her armpits and knotted in the back, leaving her arms free but at least covering her chest. She rolled her eyes.

"H-hey, guys, don't mean to butt in… but Sanji's dad doesn't look very happy… and his entire castle is burning to the ground." Usopp said as he bounded over to them. The two looked over, and sure enough, Judge looked pretty pissed off and the remaining marines were cracking their knuckles and trying to look menacing.

Sanji sighed, looking tired yet again. Zoro patted her tattered pants for his cigarettes, but realized they must've burnt up in the fire. So instead she reached over and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. He squeezed her hand back as a thanks as he stared his father down.

"_Now_!" Shouted a new voice suddenly. The strawhats, marines, and Vinsmokes all looked towards the voice to see the most unusual sight.

Law was standing on the backs of several people, who were running together, carrying him like a chariot. His arm was outstretched in command and another large group of people started to rush towards the Vinsmokes and marines, and they started interlocking their limbs together, creating a large net to encompass them. The disturbed marines shrieked in terror at the smiling facing of the human-net as they latched onto them.

"_Room_." Law said as he jumped off of his human chariot and in an impressive roll, grabbed his abandoned sword before raising his hand towards the Vinsmokes. "_Shambles_."

In an instant, Judge, a battered Ichiji and Niji collapsed to their knees, their eyes vacant. Law stood and brushed off his pants, surveying his work.

"He seems almost unreal, doesn't he…" Usopp noted.

"Hey! Law! You're back! That was so cool!" Luffy shouted, running over to the man who looked to have aged ten years since they last saw him.

"I just came back for my sword." Law replied.

"Aw, don't lie. Welcome abroad." Luffy grinned and held out his hand. Law ignored him. Sanji walked over to the man though, pulling Zoro along.

"What did you do to them?" The cook asked, nodding towards his family members, who started yowling.

"Oh right, we should get rid of them!" Luffy gave them a thumbs up before running towards the Vinsmokes.

"Wait, no! Strawhat-ya _STOP_!" Law suddenly shouted. But it was too late. Luffy had charged up his massive fist and aimed a punch at the Vinsmokes, sending them flying off into the sky. The others watched as they flew out of sight. Law dropped his head into his hands in frustration.

"Got em!" Luffy said happily as he trotted back over.

"That wasn't the Vinsmokes…" Law groaned. "I switched them with the mayor's pets…"

"FIDO! SPOT! _FLUFFY!_" The mayor was sobbing in the background, having had to watch his beloved dogs get punted into the far unknown.

"You switched their souls with dogs?" Sanji asked, looking around and seeing some really disgruntled looking pugs tied to a leash a few meters away. "Huh… seems like a fitting punishment to me."

"I never liked dogs." A feminine voice spoke from behind them. They looked over to see Sanji's sister, Reiju, dragging Yonji behind her.

"Hey, thanks for the water." Zoro grinned at her. Reiju shrugged lightly and noticed their intertwined hands.

"Just don't cause any more trouble, brother." She walked past them towards the pugs, but gave a discreet pat on her brother's arm, causing him to smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It was safe to say that the Thousand Sunny would need to restock its alcohol stores very quickly. After returning and recounting their adventures, the crew partook in a large celebration and drank the evening away. One thing Zoro realized immediately was just how blatantly touchy Sanji was, and she didn't think the alcohol had anything to do with it. If he wasn't holding her hand, he was touching her arm, her back, her hair. Even when he was cooking their dinner, he kept glancing over at her.

After stuffing herself with as much food and drink as possible, she got up to use the bathroom only to realize Sanji had stood up well. He was stopped by Franky's hand though.

"She'll be fine, just give her a minute bro." The shipwright assured him, and Sanji had the grace to look embarrassed before sitting back down at the table.

She returned quickly, sitting down next to him and bumping her knee against his before engaging in a drinking contest with Nami. They partied late into the night and people were starting to pass out from exhaustion. Luffy was conked out, face down onto his empty plate. Robin and Usopp had retired to their beds. Nami had finally given in and was dozing slightly, her head propped up on her hand. Law was sitting in the corner, leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed. Chopper had long since fell asleep, sprawled out on the floor and Franky was picking him up to take him back to the bunks. Brook also got up to retire, but he paused next to the two of them.

"You two have had a difficult jour_-knee_. You're both injured, so take it easy. Yohoho~" Brook told the cook before heading off to bed. Zoro frowned, not really getting what he was implying, but Sanji did and threw a fork at the skeleton who _marrowly_ escaped it and skipped off to bed. Zoro let out a loud yawn.

"Well, I'm ready to crash." She said, pushing away from the table to stand up, but she was caught by Sanji's arm that had wrapped around her waist. "_Sanji_." She warned, craning her neck to look at the cook.

"Sorry… I don't want you to go yet." He mumbled, maintaining his grip around her and leaning his forehead against her back. She frowned. He had been through so much these past few months, of course she couldn't expect him to be fine suddenly, no matter what face he showed to the others. She glanced around the room at the remaining crew members. She had a feeling that there could possibly be curious ears.

"Ok. Let's go to the crow's nest. I've been sleeping there recently so there's some blankets." She pushed herself up again and this time Sanji let her. She held her hand out to him and he took it, following her out onto the deck. Franky emerged from the boy's room, having just put Chopper in his bed. He simply smiled at the two of them, further embarrassing them, and waved them on their way.

Once in the crow's nest, Zoro yawned again and plopped down on her makeshift bed by the wall. She opened up her arms for him. He stared at her a moment before ignoring her arms and sitting down beside her and sliding his arm around her waist. She rolled her eye.

"Still too prideful to let me hold you, dartbrows?"

"If you knew what to do, I'd be more inclined to let you do what you want." He replied, pulling her into his lap.

"What the hell are you going on about?" She asked before noticing Sanji's hand inching its way upwards. She looked over her shoulder at him with a glare that promised death.

"I will cut it off." She warned, causing Sanji to suddenly laugh as his hand settled again at her waist. He hugged her tightly against his chest and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"If you cut off my hand, who would cook for you?"

"Who said I was talking about your hand?"

"_Oh_." Sanji winced, causing Zoro to giggle slightly. She turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her, reached up and slipping his fingers into her hair.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing her in return. After a few moments they found themselves laying back on the ground, intertwined, and the exhaustion from the day setting upon them as they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day consisted of the crew preparing to leave the island by stockpiling supplies for their trip and keeping an eye out for the marines from headquarters that had been called to clean up the mess of the mutiny. The people from the Island of Human-objects were a great help but the crew also had to keep an eye on Luffy who was trying to recruit every single one of them.

Zoro was currently on the deck, doing sit ups, having been barred from physically lifting anything by Chopper until her arms were in better condition. She thought this was preposterous, as everyone knew that working out helped you heal faster. But, the deer was incredibly persistent and the crew had gone through so much lately that she gave in.

Sanji was in charge of checking the food stocks and making sure everything was locked in its place and not eaten by Luffy before it was stored away. He was moving back and forth between the kitchen and the dock, checking things off on his list, and this also allowed him to keep an eye on Zoro as well.

This constant monitoring was starting to get on Zoro's nerves, but she didn't say anything. She knew the man was still recovering from months of mental abuse so she was giving him leeway. He seemed to especially be having trust issues and was double checking everything constantly. She wanted to help in some sort of way but didn't know how. So, for now she just went along with it.

He wasn't doing anything particularly wrong, and the attention he gave her did indeed make her feel loved, even if it was a bit awkward for her at first. But the thing that worried her was the type of look he gave her every now and then. She caught fear or panic in his eyes at time before he smoothly masked over it with a smile.

However, it seemed it was extending from not only herself, but the other crew members as well. Usopp was carrying a large barrel full of salt onto the ship when his hand slipped, and the barrel dropped onto his foot. He let out a startled yelp and grabbed his foot, hopping from the pain. Sanji, who had been checking the salt off on his grocery list, paled immediately and ran over to the marksman and scooped the man up into his arms. Alarmed, Usopp started flailing in the cook's arms.

"H-hey! Put me down! What are you doing?" Usopp asked, clearly embarrassed. But Sanji ignored his cries and swiftly kicked open the door to the infirmary, surprising Chopper who was going over his own stocks.

"W-what's wrong?!" Chopper asked, panicked.

"Hurry! He smashed his foot!" Sanji set the confused Usopp onto the cot and tapped his foot impatiently at the doctor. Chopper looked at Usopp who had already calmed down and seemed no longer in pain. Usopp shrugged lightly.

"Uh, just dropped something on my foot… doesn't really hurt anymore, sure it's fine." He replied, glancing up at Sanji's gritted teeth.

"Well… it wouldn't hurt to look at it anyway." Chopper replied as Usopp took off his shoe to show a fairly normal looking foot.

"Are you sure? Maybe there's internal damage. He could have cut the nerves or something, and he could never walk again." Sanji insisted, causing Usopp to pale considerably and start to panic himself.

"Is that true?! Are we going to have to amputate my foot?!" Usopp asked, looking at Chopper who quickly waved his hooves and shook his head.

"No, no! It's fine! Really!" Chopper replied, looking between the two panicked men, and was panicking himself over the whole situation. They were saved when an arm looped around one of Sanji's and pulled him from the room.

"I'll take care of this, just look him over just in case, Chopper!" Nami called as she pulled the cook back and shut the door behind them. She pushed the cook towards the kitchen.

"I sure am hungry from all this work, why don't you make us some sandwiches?" She cooed, and Sanji was torn from wanting to please her and the incident that just occurred.

"Of course, Nami-swan, right after—"

"Zoro just finished her workout and is ravenous, it's not nice to keep a girl waiting." Nami replied smoothly and Sanji hesitated but then turned and headed back for the kitchens. She sighed and glanced over as Robin walked over, having witnessed the whole event.

"He sure is excitable now, isn't he?" Robin noted, closing her book.

"Do you think it'll get better or worse?" Nami asked, frowning.

"Perhaps we can give him a bit of push in the right direction at least. Let's have a talk with Doctor-san and our swordsman."

* * *

"I know you eat a lot, but this is impressive even for you." Sanji said as he and Zoro carried several large picnic baskets off the Thousand Sunny.

"Are you doubting my ability?" Zoro asked, swinging the basket away from him as he tried to take it from her hands again.

"I just worry we'll have to restock again before we leave." Sanji teased as they walked off the dock towards the town. There, waiting for them was a carriage made up of interlocking, smiling, people, being pulled by more people. Sanji immediately turned back towards the boat before Zoro blocked him.

"You said you wanted to go on a date." She accused.

"Yes, _alone_, and not on that horror show…" Sanji replied, gesturing to said abomination.

"It's not far, let's just go." Zoro set her baskets onto the backs of several of the people before climbing in. Sanji stared.

"Damn it, fine, but I refuse to sit!" He said finally, stepping into the carriage.

* * *

After about ten minutes of riding, Sanji grew silent, recognizing the route. He looked over at Zoro and shook his head.

"I can't." He said simply. She took his hand.

"We'll do it together."

The carriage slowed down to a stop and Zoro stepped off, tugging Sanji after her. There, in a clearing, stood a single grave. He resisted once again, but Zoro pulled harder and brought the man to his mother's grave. Seeing that Sanji was unable to speak, Zoro bowed respectfully.

"Er, hi. I'm Zoro. I'm Sanji's—"

"Girlfriend!" Shouted a voice as Luffy jumped out of one of the surrounding trees.

"Lover!" Usopp snickered, dropping out as well. Sanji looked up surprised as the entire crew came out of hiding to approach the grave. He looked uncertain, and a bit uncomfortable, but faced the grave.

"The world's greatest swordsman…The person I'm in love with." Sanji said, ignoring the childish jabs at them. Zoro blushed slightly and scowled to try and disguise it.

"Yeah, that. Nice to meet you. Sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier, we've been a bit busy." Zoro added.

"Yeah, busy making out." Usopp jabbed.

"Is that all they were doing up in the crow's nest? Perhaps they were bone-" Brook inquired but was cut off sharply from a punch from Nami.

"Nice to meet you, Sora! I've heard only wonderful things about you!" Nami said, stepping up. "We're so thankful for how you raised Sanji here… he's been so hopeful to us."

"And he makes the best food!" Luffy said.

"And he's attacks are SUPER!"

"He's so kind!"

"He always protects his crewmates."

"He's extremely handsome!"

"He has twirly eyebrows!"

"And he takes too long in the bathroom!"

Sensing they were getting a bit off subject, Robin stepped up and placed her hand on his arm.

"And we love him." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, Sanji, I love you!" Luffy called, wrapping his arms around the man in a tight hug.

"Love you bro!" Franky ruffled the cook's hair.

"We love you." Brook patted his back.

"Ahhh Sanji I love you!" Chopper cried, hugging the cook's leg.

"We love you Sanji." Nami leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I love you!" Usopp punched his arm lightly. There was a slight pause as they saw Law standing off to the side looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah. Ditto." He replied before Luffy slung his rubber arms out wide around them all and crushed them all into a massive group hug, causing the crew to burst into laughter.

"You're such a crybaby." Zoro said, smiling up at Sanji who couldn't contain it all and tears were streaming down his face. She reached up and used her sleeves to wipe his face.

"I love you." She said, beaming at his wet scrunched up face before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

"Nami-swan~! Here is your nice ice-cold drink!" Sanji said, twirling over to the girl and setting it down, the only thing absent was the usual hearts in his eyes. Instead, they held only respect and admiration. "And Robin-chan!" He set the second drink down to the thanks of the two.

"Bring out any meat?" Zoro asked, the chatter awaking her from her nap in the corner. Sanji waved his tray tauntingly at her, where there was a ham sandwich that was more meat than it was sandwich.

"For you my love~" He said, smiling at her. She grinned and reached for it, only for him to pull it out of her reach.

"What the hell? Gimme that, cook." She said, standing and swiping for the food once again.

"The price is one kiss." He returned, waving the tray back and forth.

"W-what?! Like hell I'm going to do that, everyone's watching!" She replied angrily.

"No kiss, no food." He teased, jumping back just in time as Zoro aimed a kick at the cook. "Oh~ You're getting good at that. But too bad, kicking is my area of expertise. You'll never hit me if you're that slow." Zoro lunged at the man and they dissolved into a sparing match, slightly to Sanji's disadvantage due to him trying to balance the tray of food.

"They're quite cute together, eh, Nami-san?" Robin asked as she sipped at her drink. Nami rolled her eyes.

"They're both still idiots." She replied.

Zoro and Sanji faced off on opposite sides of the deck, staring each other down. Zoro drew one sword and almost lazily started walking towards the man. Sanji smirked and waved the food back and forth.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She dashed at the man and swung the backside of her sword at him, who blocked it with his leg. Now close to the cook, she leaned up and whispered into his ear.

Sanji immediately turned red and dropped the tray into a waiting Zoro's hands. She immediately devoured it while Sanji melted into a little puddle on the deck.

"Love you too~"

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, I can't believe it's finally over. I never thought I could write a fanfiction, let alone one so long! But it was so much fun and I think I learned a lot while writing this story. I really want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this story. I know there were a lot of lurkers, and I want to really thank you all too for taking the time to read through everything! If anyone wants to chat or keep in touch, or just talk One Piece, i'll put my contacts in my profile.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this story so I think it's safe to say that I'll be writing another one, but I'm not sure when. First I want to go over and rewrite and edit this one. I have a lot of ideas so it'll be interesting. 
> 
> I'm sad to say goodbye to Sanji and Zoro, I feel like they've really become my own version of the characters, so it was so fun helping them grow and change over time. My one regret is that I couldn't bring Bepo back into the story haha~!
> 
> Again, I can't explain my thanks enough to everyone who read this story! If you'd like to leave a review, I'd appreciate it. Did you have a favorite moment in the story? Did you think I was faithful to the One Piece universe? Was there anything you found was awkward or unnecessary? All comments appreciated! And thanks again! :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
